Isabella Winters:Her first Year
by scatteredminds
Summary: Isabella Winters is just like harry. Parents dead and lives with other people. Young she is, she gets accepted into Hogwarts. Will she be faced with similar tasks or harder? R&R, not very good at summaries, but hopefully story will be better :D COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

"You, Malfoy, are one evil person!" hissed a ten year old brunette girl. Malfoy's grey eyes stared into a pair of dark brown eyes. The girl stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest, a centimetre shorter than the boy in front of her. She wore a tank top with jeans to go with it, while Malfoy on the other hand looked like he was going to a formal dress rehearsal. Draco smirked at her and chuckled.

"Oh, _really_? Last time you said that was at your birthday last year…you know when you turned-," the girl in front of him had cut him off.

"Yes, I do remember!" muttered the girl.

"You want this book back Winters?" Malfoy laughed. The girl gave him a stern look and corrected himself quickly. "Fine…_Isabella_!" Isabella clapped her hands twice and a small dog appeared next to her.

"Dolly…_attack_," commanded Isabella. Dolly jumped onto the frightened looking boy, and made Draco fall back laughing. Dolly quickly took the book in her mouth and returned to her master.

"Aw, who's a good girl?" Isabella said with the strain of laughter. Draco sat up and smiled at Isabella.

"That dog…is your weapon!" grinned Draco. Isabella opened up the book to find a few pictures of two babies and four adults in it waving at her. The baby on the left was a boy called Harry Potter. The baby's hair was messy, and looked black on the picture-though the picture was black and white. The baby on the left was Isabella herself when she was only nine months old. The two adults on the left were Harry's mum and dad and on the right were her late mum and dad. _I never got to know those three on the left._

Isabella sighed and placed the book on the table. At that very moment Narcissa Malfoy came into the corridor and looked at her son who got up and smiled. Narcissa's eyes darted back and forth from Isabella to Malfoy then to Isabella again.

"Nothing major…seriously he just took one of my favourite books and that's it really…" Isabella explained.

"Then why do you have your album out then?" Narcissa asked her. Isabella's eyes widened and then she laughed. Draco looked at Isabella who didn't pay any attention.

"Oh, you know…Dolly was running around with the album…like I said nothing major!" lied Isabella. A satisfied Narcissa turned around to leave the room, but before she did she told them:

"Bed…now! That includes you Angel." Isabella sighed and turned around, grabbed Draco's shirt and dragged him upstairs, followed by Dolly. When they were at the top of the stairs, Isabella sighed and released Draco.

"Why do you always do that Winters?" Malfoy asked. Isabella shrugged slightly and made her way to her room on the left the hall way.

"Why do your mum and dad call me Angel then?" She asked him. She turned to look at him and was expecting an answer.

"You act kind of like your mum…that's what they told me anyway," Draco told her honestly. Isabella nodded, opened the door, went inside and closed it. She switched off her lights and went to her bed-walking around in her room when it was dark was easy for her now, since she knew where things were. Isabella lied down on her bed, pulled the covers over her and fell asleep, in her jeans and tank top, as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_"Mummy!" the younger version of Isabella said happily. "Tonight I'm still going to the Halloween party right?" She and another woman stood in a big living room with three settees, a television, a phone, a fire and a few other necessities making it look like a welcoming place. Her dog-which has been in the family since her mother picked her up when she was a young girl-was lying down. Outside was already turning twilight._

_"Of course honey!" a woman with long hair, blue eyes and an older version of Isabella, laughed. Her mother had two pins in her mouth, while measuring her black dress that seemed like Bellatrix's._

_"Hey mum, you haven't been looking to happy lately…" Isabella told her with concern._

_"Two of my friends died on this day around 7 years ago, and it sort of keep me down," her mother half-lied and half-truthfully said. _

_"Oh okay," Isabella answered her in satisfaction. "Hey, when will we see Sirius and Bellatrix again?" she asked. Her mother took the pins out of mouth and looked at the Bellatrix look-a-like dress in contentment. _

_"Very soon, honey, how about tomorrow hmm?" she asked her daughter. Isabella squealed with happiness. "And how about we visit Lupin, the Malfoy's and the Weasley's as well?" she added. Isabella jumped with joy at just the thought of seeing four other people she knew. Her mother picked her up and threw her up into the air and caught her. She kissed her nose which made both of them go into a fit of giggles. _

_"Honey…how do you like the thought of two little brothers?" her mother asked, while Isabella kept on laughing. Isabella suddenly stopped laughing and looked down. "What the matter, Isabella?" _

_"If I get two younger brothers, they will be more important than me…" Isabella barely whispered. _

_"That isn't true honey; you will always be mummy and daddy's little angel! Don't think like that!" her mother told her sternly and kissed her forehead. She hugged her and Isabella hugged her back. _

_Suddenly the phone went off and then went to loud speaker. "Sarah!" a harsh voice yelled. Sarah suddenly looked at the receiver with such fear, it's as if she saw her worst nightmare. Though her worst nightmare…was this phone call, and she knew it-because she saw it. Sarah put her daughter down and walked towards the receiver._

_"I told Arthur to go to his family, we're both running to our offices!" he yelled. In the background you could hear screaming and yelling from various people. _

_"Sarah, hello dear, when I get home I'll get Lupin on this!" Arthur yelled from the background. Isabella looked at her mother with eyes of confusion, while Sarah was shaking. Her hand was reaching towards the phone, her hand shaking. _

_"Sarah? Are you listening?" the man yelled. Sarah grabbed the phone._

_"Richard?" she whispered. _

_"Sarah! Listen to me! Get Isabella to a safe place!" he yelled. Sarah turned around and looked at her daughter. Isabella held her hand out and Sarah gave the phone to her. _

_"Daddy?" Isabella said. _

_"Honey! I love you a lot you know that right?" Richard told her. _

_"Yup, I love you too daddy!" Isabella giggled. "Oh and can you say hi to the other Weasley's as well Mr Weasley?" Isabella asked. _

_"Of course, Isabella," Mr Weasley answered in a strained voice. _

_"Honey, can you give the phone back to your mum please?" Richard asked. Isabella gave the phone back to her mother. _

_"Richard?" Sarah whispered again. _

_"Sarah, I'll keep on talking till the end got that?" Richard told her in a loving voice. After minutes of talking, Mr Weasley left with the WWN, while Richard was left all by himself. _

_"Sarah, trust me I will-" Richard was cut off by an extremely harsh voice. _

_"Say your last words Richard Winters," the voice said. _

_"I love you Sarah and Isabella," he whispered. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" the harsh voice screamed. The last thing Sarah heard from Richard was a thud as he fell to the floor. The voice started laughing, growing higher in pitch. Sarah started tearing and slammed the phone down. She turned around to see a shocked girl. _

_"Daddy…" Isabella whispered. Sarah raced towards her daughter, picked her up and ran towards a door which led to a that held their shoes, coats and other extras. Sarah pulled the door open with such force that the door could have been pulled off its hinges. She put Isabella into the small room and knelt down in front of her. _

_"Angel, listen to me," she told Isabella. Isabella nodded, tears going down her cheeks. "Keep quiet, don't come out and if you're in trouble just close your eyes and whisper 'Succurro mihi'." Sarah kissed the top of her daughter's head and wiped away her tears and told her to be strong which made her stop crying. She stood up and closed the door. Before she closed the door, the dog came running into the door, and took her stand next to Isabella._

_The door had a pattern of wood-nothing-wood-nothing. Isabella looked through the tiny gap between the two bits of wood. _

_Sarah turned around and found herself staring at a cloaked, hooded person. Sarah, too, found herself fearing more and more as she looked at the thing in front of her. _

_"Get out the way," the voice hissed. "I only want the little girl." Sarah stood her ground still, one hand over her stomach and the other by her side. _

_"It surprises me that even my closest Death Eaters want you alive as well as the girl," he hissed. _

_"Well I have a few friends who are Death Eaters, remember Voldemort?" Sarah said with venom. The cloaked man took off his hood revealing a man with a Japanese face one side of the face, and the other was a snake like face. The body walked around Sarah, eyeing her as if she was a test subject. _

_Isabelle eyed the two…well three…who were there. "It's such a waste to kill three people at once…especially two who are in you," Voldemort sighed. _

_"I won't let you touch my little girl!" Sarah growled. Voldemort stood in front of Sarah. _

_"Step out of the way, you silly girl," he warned her. _

_"Not. A. Chance." Sarah said punctuating every syllable. _

_"It's such a shame…killing you…I'm going to ask you once more: move out of the way. So many people will miss you," he told her. _

_"Have you ever thought about how many people will miss Isabella?" she asked. Voldemort's face flickered with delight._

_"Your last chance: move," he said without feeling, "and tell me where she is."_

_"Over my dead body!" she snapped at him. Voldemort screamed out in anger. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" he shrieked as he pointed his wand at Sarah. A blinding flash of green light filled the room and Isabella gasped as fresh tears went running down her face. The last sound the came from her mother was the thud from which she hit the floor-lifeless. Her face facing Isabella, tears from before, making their way down for the last time. _

_"Mummy…" she whispered, and wiped her face with her hand. Voldemort looked at the door and Isabella stumbled back. "Dolly," Isabella whispered, and the dog jumped into her arms. _

_Voldemort opened the door to find a girl standing there, hugging her white, small dog. Voldemort grinned. _

_"An Emotion Dog…two in the world…" he whispered. He pointed the wand at Isabella, and said, "Are you ready to die?" Isabella didn't say anything and turned around. Just as Voldemort was about to say Avada Kedavra, Isabella whispered: Succurro mihi. Then Voldemort said the killing curse that was pointing towards her right shoulder. A bright light flooded the room and-_

Isabella sat up in her bed breathing raggedly through her mouth. She turned her head towards the table next to her bed and found the clock which read: 9:17 AM. Isabella clutched her right shoulder as a pain flickered inside of her.

* * *

**Okay my first Harry Potter FanFic. Yes this might contain a whole load of my original character and such. I will get to a Harry bit later and blah blah blah. You know the usual. Oh and you know that in Hogwarts you have to be like 11 to be in the first year...well...she's 10 yay! xD **

**So tell me if i need to put other things into it, say, more harry and such, but i really want this character to be a character in the background. Working with the teachers and Dumbledore and such, you'll see why in later chapters. Anyway her knowing Lupin, the Malfoy's, Sirius and Bellatrix as well as other Death Eaters and Potters is because her mother was good friends with them when she was younger. I am NOT going to tell which house her mother was in because i want it to be a surprise! Well until a few chapters ahead anyway...or if this is such a good story by the end (which it wont be or may be either way it may not be because there are other better Harry Potter FanFic writers) I might write another saying about the second year and so forth. Oh and the Halloween Party...the Halloween Party was for a muggle family. You will find more about that later as well. **

**Comment and all the other things. Flaming is allowed since, well, it may help xD. **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Isabella went downstairs to the kitchen in a flowy, white, strapless dress that went up to her knees as well as a pair of high heels. Today they were going out and she had a very different style compared to everyone else. On her way there she went down a corridor which held paintings of past family members as well as famous wizards from the past. Some of the portraits moved or waved to passers-in this case to Isabella. Isabella stood in front of one of the portraits. This portrait had a woman who looked beautiful: long, thick, black shiny hair, thin lips, dark heavy-lidded eyes and a strong jaw. This woman was Bellatrix Lestrange. Though now, Bellatrix looked less beautiful than she did when she was younger but still had a bit left and a gaunt, skull-like face. _Good friend of mum. _Even though Bellatrix was a Death Eater, she didn't give Sarah, Richard and Isabella in. Voldemort never knew, and he will never find out why Bellatrix didn't say anything.

Isabella entered the kitchen to find Lucius and Narcissa sitting together and Draco sitting on his own with a seat next to him empty. Usually they would sit around the big table, with each of them facing each other, but not all the time. Lucius was wearing formal clothing-as well as Draco- and Narcissa was wearing a black dress that went all the way to the floor, and the arms were at full length.

Dobby on the other hand, was wearing a dirty old pillowcase of Lucius's and he was a House Elf. Dobby was putting the plates of food quickly onto the table at everyone's places. Even till now Isabella can't handle the fact that Dobby was so mistreated. Dolly on the other hand was eating her food, and all you could see was her wagging little tail.

"Morning Winters…had a good night, or were they filled with nightmares?" Draco teased. Narcissa and Lucius turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back at them and rolled her eyes at Draco. Isabella made her way to her seat and sat down.

As all of them were eating away at their food-while Isabella kept on taking Draco's cupcakes at every chance she could get, but found herself getting caught by Narcissa giggling once in a while. Then Draco would get his cupcake again.

"Hey Lucius, how's the new minister?" Isabella asked, after Draco took his cupcake back. For some reason, that reminded Lucius about something and he quickly got up and opened a window in the kitchen. At that moment an owl came swopping in and dropped two letters in front of Lucius Malfoy, who stared at the two. At the top was Draco Malfoy and the letter under it was addressed to Isabella. Lucius looked at Narcissa who stared at Isabella, who was looking at the letters.

Isabella quickly snatched her letter before Lucius could tell her anything and ripped it open. She took out the read and on it, it said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Winters,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Isabella blinked and looked at Lucius and Narcissa who were looking at her intently. "My parents weren't really killed in some sort of crash were they?" she asked. They shook their heads. "They were killed by a guy called Voldemort, right?" she asked. Lucius and Narcissa looked away and nodded.

"How did you know?" Narcissa whispered and found the courage to look at her again.

"I kind of had a dream last night," Isabella told them in an innocent way. After that Draco cracked up laughing.

"Winters, you absolutely kill me when you say things like in that way," choked Draco. Everyone ignored Draco for a second and all the attention was focused on Isabella.

"Isabella, listen, you are an extremely special," Narcissa started and everyone finished the sentence together in an annoyed voice, "little girl who has her mother genes."

"Look, I get it…very special, just like mum, we all get it now!" Isabella whined. "Magic, oh, scary! Look, I just want to go to school like a _normal _girl!" Draco and Lucius looked bewildered, while Narcissa was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Look, Hogwarts-" before Narcissa could continue, Isabella sighed loudly.

"Fine! I'll go, just don't tell me some stories! And I'm guessing Draco is going too," Isabella said. Lucius nodded, and Narcissa smiled.

"Well…send an owl back saying we're going, and I'm going to have to call the school…no Draco you can't call it a muggle school!" Isabella said, and stood up. She gave her plate to Dobby and told him to eat the rest of it if he wished. The Isabella left the room to go upstairs.

Half an hour later Lucius came into Isabella's room. Isabella was playing her classic guitar, with her name engraved in silver. "Isabella, may I have a word with you?" Lucius asked her. Isabella nodded and he sat down next to her on her bed. "Isabella, I'm not going to put a whole load of stuff onto you like Narcissa did," Lucius told her and Isabella stopped playing then looked at Lucius.

"Continue," Isabella told him.

"Hogwarts allows children to start their first year at the age of 11, though for some reason Dumbledore wants you in school at the age of 10," Lucius told her.

"But my birthday is in December on the 13th and it's already July the 15th...but you still have to be 11 to enter right?" Isabella said. Lucius nodded.

"I want to tell you something really important, got that?" Lucius told her, and Isabella nodde. "Your mother was born from a muggle-"

"But you don't like muggle-born witches or wizards..." Isabella whispered then looked away.

"Yes, I still don't like muggle-borns or mudbloods...but your mother was pronounced a pure blood, no one knows why until her seventh year. That I will tell you later, which might explain why you are so special. It's just your blood, while your father was a pure blood as well...he came from Scotland. I still want you to get great expectations, as well as Draco," Lucius told her, by now Isabella was looking at Lucius. "Narcissa and my friendship with Sarah, was kind of rough as well as everyone else who was in my house," Lucius laughed. "You also get your gifts from her as well," he grinned. With that, Isabella started playing her guitar with a soft melody.

* * *

**So, how's the story going on? Great, bad, worse than worse? I just gave away a bit of information about Sarah's house as well =D Oh and review please! Flames are welcome!**

**~~~Jess~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius Malfoy came into Isabella's room the next day, when she had just woken up. Isabella's room is a lot more colourful than the rest of the other rooms, besides the basement where she goes for her time to herself. Her room had French wallpaper, which costs little towards the Malfoy's but a lot towards her Muggle friends. The wallpaper had a white background, with various branches sticking out that contained random flowers and birds. Framed pictures were hung up that varied from Isabella on her own, to her with her friends, to her family, friends and Malfoy's-but a certain family member was very rare to find: her father.

In the room there was a queen sized 4 poster bed that was made out of mahogany. She had a light purple silk duvet cover, with multiple pillows _on_ top of the bed and two under it. Then her curtain for the four poster bed was a darker shade of purple. A massive part of her room was dedicated to her music instruments that ranged from rare guitars to violins. A part of her room was covered with drawings she did when she was younger, a desk and a couple of chairs. Her room then had 2 other doors that led to her bathroom and a large walk-in closet.

Isabella was sat at her desk putting the finishing touches onto her latest drawing. The picture contained a cloaked person, whose head wasn't visible due to the hood and the shadow of it. The person's arm was outstretched with its hand open but fingers curled slightly. The picture looked extremely life-like that it sent shivers down Lucius's spine. He grabbed a chair and sat next Isabella.

"I know you had-" Lucius was cut off by Isabella who held her hand out.

"I know you have something for me…and yes…but, it's different…" Isabella trailed off, while Lucius gave her the same envelope from the day before.

"Read it and don't come down until you do," Lucius told her. He got up, walked to the door and left, closing it afterwards.

Isabella tipped the contents out of the envelope and three letters fell out and a picture. The first letter was the letter she read at breakfast, the second letter had a list of items they needed for a school year and the third contained a hand-written account from the headmaster himself. _This won't be good…_Isabella thought and started reading the account.

_Dear Miss Isabella (Davies) Winters_

_I am pleased to hear that you will be entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ (How on earth did he know that I was going?! Intuition?) _I bet by now you have been wondering why you have been accepted into Hogwarts so early. _(He just noticed?!) _This is because I want you starting with Mr. Draco Malfoy as well as your god-brother Mr. Harry James Potter. _

_I will tell you now, and you have to read this very thoroughly and remember this, the way you must arrive at Hogwarts. By all means, avoid Harry Potter throughout your school years-including your ride to Hogwarts, getting books for school, trips (later in your third year) and classes. I will explain when you get to Hogwarts, but depending on your house, you will remain with Draco Malfoy (he will probably be in Slytherin) and his class. Now back to the topic of Harry Potter, it is by your mother's wishes and the staff at Hogwarts interest to keep out promise to her, that you must be as far away as you can from Mr. Potter. It will be difficult, yes, but we will make sure that you remain as far as you can from him. _

_I must also exaggerate the importance that you must depart from the First Years when you arrive at Hogwarts, and you will ride with Prefect: Percy Weasley. Percy Weasley will then escort you to Professor McGonagall, where you will be taken under her care and you will be sorted into your house. From there, join the house table that you have sorted into. You will sit with students who are two years above you and you will remain there until the feast is finished. Afterwards you will stay behind, and wait for Professor McGonagall to bring you to my room. _

_I shall also allow your dog, Dolly, instead of a cat, dog or toad. You also have permission to bring one musical instrument. The rest of the items you will find on the other bit of parchment. If there are any more questions, please, write to me and I shall see if I can answer them. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Hogwarts._

Amazed, Isabella kept on reading the first paragraph over and over again. _I have a god-brother? I HAVE A GOD-BROTHER! _Isabella's happiness faded away quickly, when she realized that she couldn't see him-_exaggerating Isabella, stop exaggerating, he didn't say I couldn't see him but he isn't supposed to see me-_well…couldn't let him see _her _at least.

Isabella looked at the other bits of paper and finally picked up the picture. The picture wasn't moving, but it was still, a still coloured picture, which had a picture of a boy who was skinny, a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, hair that never stayed flat, green eyes and wore glasses. This was Harry Potter, well it said under the picture in un-neat handwriting: _**Harry Potter: Age 10.**_ Probably its better, to listen to the headmaster, instead of frolicking about and poking them with sticks.

Isabella picked up another bit of paper, and wrote down the main things in her neat slanting writing:

_Try to avoid Harry Potter at all cost-including everywhere outside of school. I must not forget to poke things with sticks...nah, probably that will be tomorrow. End of this month, need to go shopping for school equipment and must phone school up-not coming for the rest of year. _Isabella thought some more and looked around her room, and caught sight of Dolly, having her leash in her mouth. _Must walk Dolly. _She stood up and walked to her door, she whistled and Dolly ran up to her.

* * *

**Yay, the third chapter is finally up. Exams for the winter have been keeping me away from my pride...my laptop. =D**

**Please review...okay, yeah the story sucks so far. Flames are welcome and blah blah blah =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were walking down a street in London, quietly and quickly. Dolly was in Isabella's medium sized white bag, and on the bag it said: _Music: For Life. _Isabella wore plain skinny jeans, a purple top, a coat and her All Stars. The Malfoy's on the other hand wore their usual clothing: fancy dressed and all.

Narcissa trailed along with her husband, and her blond-white hair was pinned up, unlike Isabella, who left her hair loose. Draco nudged Isabella and pointed at the girls with the green chequered skirt and white tops. Isabella's eyes widened and looked straight ahead of her. The streets were already getting packed with people who were going to work or were going to summer school.

"Aren't those girls from your school?" Draco asked as they walked out of sight from the girls. Isabella nodded.

"Yeah, they are…but where are the-" Isabella stopped mid sentence and froze on the spot and saw the boys coming. "Lucius…are we there yet?" Isabella asked frantically. Lucius sniggered lightly and turned his head a bit.

"Nearly…don't worry, you can talk to them," Lucius told her, and grinned when he saw her jaw drop. Lucius turned to face forward and laughed. "Just like your mother…not comparing you to her, but your reaction is just so similar. We just need to go into this place here and then we're there…nearly."

Just before the group of boys reached them, they all turned left into a pub looking place, but a boy with dark auburn hair, dark eyes, pale coloured skin, went past Isabella first. When Isabella, turned the corner, the boy looked back, shook his head and faced forward.

"I think Luc saw me…" Isabella whispered to Draco. He shrugged and grinned. "At least he didn't drag you back, huh?" Draco teased her. She rolled her eyes and found herself being stared at by multiple wizards and witches. "What is this place?" Isabella asked Draco.

"The Leaky Cauldron and why are they staring at you?" Draco asked as they walked behind Narcissa and Lucius. Isabella shrugged, when they stopped walking the room went into a burst of quiet chatter to one another.

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, young Mr Malfoy and-" the barman suddenly stopped talking when he looked at Isabella. Isabella blinked and found a witch coming up to her.

"Can it be? Sarah's young infant?" the witch whispered under her breath. The witch was a medium height, not the tallest; she had straight hair and a black cloak that covered her, besides her hands and face. The witch eventually came up to her and took Isabella's face into her own two hands. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco just walked over to the barman, apparently not bothered. By this time many of the witches and wizards surrounded her.

"It is! Young little Isabella Winters!" a small wizard chanted loudly. Isabella found herself shaking hands with many people afterwards. All she heard was the occasional "how are you" and "another one who lived". Isabella found herself shaking hands with a man who looked extremely agitated.

"N-nice t-t-to fi-fi-finally meet y-you, Miss Winters," the wizard said in a shaken voice. By now the crowd was dispersing, since the Malfoy's were making their way back.

"Isabella, this is Professor Quirrell. He teaches Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Lucius told her. Isabella, getting extremely self-conscience of herself, quickly took her hand away from the professor's hand.

Lucius took note of this, nodded towards the professor and led the way out the pub into an alley. "What are we doing here?" Isabella asked. Her answer to this was when Lucius picked up his cane and tapped 3 bricks up from the bin and 2 across. The bricks drew away, forming a small hole that widened until it became a pathway.

"This is where we get our supplies for school," Lucius simply answered.

In front of them was a different street compared to the ones in London. You saw so many people walking, laughing and eating. Indeed, the second busiest street next to the street at her muggle school: Frankford's Private School. All four walked into the street and the brick wall closed behind them. Isabella did know that a place like this existed, but late than never she thought.

"You'd never think that this place existed…" Isabella whispered. Draco chuckled lightly.

"That's because this place _doesn't _exist," Draco told her.

"Kids, we need to get to Gringotts to pay for your books and Isabella might want to have a look at her vault," Lucius said.

The four walked into the street and Isabella looked around. She saw shops that ranged from cauldron shops to animal shops. After a while, they found themselves in front of a snowy-white building that towers over the tiny shops. The doors were made out of bronze and there were two goblins that wore a uniform with scarlet and red. They walked up the white stone. The goblin next to Isabella-she gasped. Her eyes widened and her pupils became large.

_A giant-wizard walked up the steps, stopped and waited for Harry. Skinny he was, he still seemed to be fed. He looked at the Goblin next to him and-_

Isabella was now in front of the white marble doors, and somehow got in. Draco looked at her with relief and worry in his eyes. "What happened to you?" Draco asked. Isabella shook her head and smiled.

"I guess I saw something…" Isabella replied faintly. Isabella then looked at the white marble doors in front of her, there were also words engraved on the marble.

_Enter, stranger, but take head_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that never was yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more the treasure there. _

Isabella blinked and they went through the double doors which led into a vast marble hall, which held hundreds of working goblins. Isabella looked around and found herself thinking so much that it gave her a headache. Lucius and Narcissa continued walking and went up to a high desk and a goblin was sitting there. The goblin looked away from his work and looked down at the floor.

"Good morning," Lucius nodded. "We need to take some money from our account as well as Miss Winters here." The goblin looked at Isabella with a wide grin.

"Miss Isabella Winters…I believe that you don't have a key, or has your mother forgotten?" the goblin sneered. Isabella blinked and shrugged.

"Don't worry Isabella, I have the key," Narcissa said loudly. The goblin looked to Narcissa and waited. Narcissa grabbed a key from her green trench coat and placed it on the counter. The goblin picked it up and examined it extremely carefully. Isabella's key was specially had crafted, with dozens of pixies on it.

"Do you have your key Mr Malfoy?" the goblin asked. Lucius took a key out from a pocket and placed it on the counter. The goblin picked the other key up and examined it. "Very well, I shall call Mischa. MISCHA!" the goblin yelled. A goblin came in and bowed down towards the four. "Here are your keys back."

The four of them walked through a door that led to a cart. "Very stylish," Isabella mocked. The four clambered onto the cart as well as Mischa and the cart went. The cart was going so fast that everything was a blur. They kept on going down and down and down, until they stopped. Mischa stepped out of the cart as well as Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Isabella stumbled out of the cart, but quickly got their centre of gravity.

"Mr Malfoy, your key please," the goblin told him. Lucius took his key out and gave it to the goblin. The goblin placed the key in the lock and opened it. The locks clicked when they released them from their bound. The massive metal door opened and there was quite a bit of money in there.

"How much is in there?!" Isabella asked astounded. Lucius took a bundle of galleons, knuts and sickles and placed them in a small bag. Lucius turned around and grinned.

"Quite a bit…you should see yours now," Lucius told her.

They all stumbled back into the cart and found themselves speeding even further down. Everything was a blur. All the colours in the tunnel itself were going past like a frantic cheetah. Isabella looked to her left and found Draco holding onto the sides of the cart in pure fright.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Draco asked in a frightened voice. As if the cart heard Draco, the cart stopped. Once again they got out the cart and found themselves staring at a delicately carved steel door.

"Is that my vault?" Isabella asked. Lucius gave Isabella's key to Mischa, and the goblin unlocked the vault. The vault opened and Isabella gasped, while Dolly, who had been forgotten for the ride, barked. So much. _So much_ Isabella thought.

* * *

**Another chapter up :D please review and stuff...ideas are welcome :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco and Lucius were to make their way to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _and the bookshop next to it called Flourish and Blotts after Draco had gotten his first wand from _Ollivanders_. While Isabella and Narcissa went into _Madam Malkin's. _

They entered the shop and found themselves being greeted by a squat looking woman. "Hello Madam Malkin, Isabella here needs to have a few sets of robes for Hogwarts," Narcissa explained. "As well as Draco, he's over at Ollivanders with Lucius." Madam Malkin grinned at Isabelle lightly and showed her where to stand. Isabelle stood on a stool at the back of a shop next to four other people with bright red hair. _They look so familiar…_Isabella thought. Narcissa snorted at the four boys standing there. Narcissa kept on muttering under her breath and all Isabelle could catch was, "blood traitors…Weasley…poor…"

The boy next to Isabella seemed like a clone to the one next to him poked Isabella, while Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over her. She looked to her left and found the clones grinning at her. They both had flaming red hair, a short-ish height and a stocky build. "Hello," they both said in unison, as Madam Malkin began pinning Isabelle's robes to the right length.

"The name's Fred-" the one closest to her said.

"And George Weasley," grinned the other one. "These two over here are-"

"Ron and Percy, we also go to Hogwarts,"

"They seem a bit-OW-shy," Isabella said, while cutting her sentence in half to shriek. Madam Malkin said she was sorry so many times that Fred and George laughed. "Don't worry," Isabelle grinned.

"Yeah, they are _very _shy around girls…" Fred said.

"But, they weren't shy when a girl called Isabella came over a few years ago…before her parents died-" George explained. _Hey, this might help…_

"Shame really, she was a real good prankster _and _pretty looking as well,"

"Agreed Fred, but she sort of looks like-" before George could finish his sentence, the woman who Isabelle didn't see, stood up.

"Alright boys, time for you to go, you're done," the woman said as she backed away from the youngest called Ron. George and Fred looked at each and then looked at Isabella.

"Pleasure to meet you, oh and by the way, you look like a first year," George said, stepping off of his stool.

"Hey, we can talk on the train to Hogwarts if you like, we can get to know and stuff-" Fred said.

"If we don't already know you, but you really do look like that girl who we knew and survived the attack from-" George was cut off by Percy who stood there tapping his feet.

"We need to get going, mum is waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron, and it is-," Percy was cut off by the other three boys.

"Your duty as a Prefect and the oldest in the room to take us back safely…we know," the other three boys said in unison.

"See you soon," Fred and George yelled out at her before they left.

"Same to you," Isabella yelled back.

After 20 minutes, Isabella had three plain black robes, a plain black pointed hat, two winter coats, one which was black with silver fastenings and the other which was white with black opals for fastenings and a pair of protective gloves made out of dragon hide.

They left the shop and started making their way towards _Ollivanders._ Without meaning to, Isabelle asked a question to Narcissa which made her feel incredibly hollow and full of regret. "How come I remember them in some form, but I can't remember, remember them?" Isabelle asked. Narcissa looked down at Isabelle and looked away seconds later.

"The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, wanted you to lose some of your memories. You will, by chance, remember things like you remembered the Weasley's faces. All I can say is that, I didn't want you losing your memories because one it messes things up like what happened now and two, it's a dread to see someone as young as you being inflicted upon this burden. But Lucius and I did this for your well-being, reluctant, but we did. We do listen to the headmaster, yes, only when it requires it like you and Draco," Narcissa explained.

"But why me?" Isabella asked. Narcissa shrugged lightly and sighed.

"I don't know, but I guess your mother just wanted it for you," Narcissa sniffed a little and laughed. "Your mother was such a thrill when she was younger, I can tell you that, but always knew what was right…even for Sirius. Even though what she thought was right, always got her into trouble with Sirius, Lupin, James and Peter. Those five were such a tight group, and she also did have a sisterly relationship with Lily…Bella and me, good times, but I didn't really like Lily though."

"Why?" Isabella asked with interest.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't very compatible…well they can be…" Narcissa said, trailing off in a thoughtful tone. She quickly shook her head, "but that is for later…right now we need to get your wand and your materials for school," she snapped.

They arrived outside a narrow and shabby looking shop. Gold letters, which were peeling over the door, said _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. _On a faded purple cushion in the dusty window was a single wand. The door flew open and Lucius and a grinning Draco came out of the shop. "How did it go?" Isabelle asked, looking at Draco.

"Hawthorn with Unicorn hair and ten inches long," Draco said with pride. Isabella looked away from Draco and looked at Lucius.

"Shouldn't the wand be as powerful as its owner?" Isabella asked with speculation to Lucius.

"That's what I told him, but-"

"He's acting like a complete arse?" Isabella half jokingly said. Lucius chuckled.

"You are just like your mother in absurd ways…good ways," Lucius added, when he saw the look Isabella was giving him.

"GOOD!" Isabella exclaimed. "Now if you will excuse me, _I _am going to get _my _wand _and _Draco move out the way so Narcissa and I could get my wand and pay for yours!" Isabella mocked Draco.

"You're mocking me aren't you?" Draco asked. Isabella grinned at him and pushed him out of the way.

"Of course Draco, that's what we girls do to boys like you," Isabella answered and went through the door. She left Draco staring after her with his mouth open in shock, but quickly regained himself.

Isabella stood in the middle of the room. It was tiny little place, with something like book shelves that contained many thin boxes piled on top of each other neatly. To Isabella this seemed like the library at her other school. _The muggle school…_she thought lightly and sighed. She was about to sit down when she jumped up in fright because of a soft voice coming from nowhere.

"Good Morning," the soft voice said. Isabella was breathing hard when Narcissa came in. She smiled softly at her and walked towards Isabella.

"Err, hello?" Isabella greeted in a question sort of way. She was uncertain about this incredibly, more so than usual. An old man came out and stood behind the counter. His wide, pale eyes shone through the shop.

"Miss Winters, I've been expecting you for a long time, and I'm Ollivander" the man smiled. "You look a lot like your mother, including your mother, even the eye colour. Your mother had brown eyes like that, incredibly beautiful eyes, but I heard her eye colour changed to blue after she had you. You don't really have your father looks, probably not much at all, maybe his use with a wand. I'm not implying that your mother wasn't good with her wand-she was extremely brilliant with her wand, could most likely be as powerful as Albus Dumbledore if she were alive today. What I mean about your father's use with a wand, I mean that he was brilliant in charms. I believe his was Yew, Dragon heartstring, 12 ¼ inches, excellent for charms for a man like himself," Mr Ollivander chuckled.

"Your mother on the other hand-" Mr Ollivander stopped in midsentence and grinned at Narcissa. "My, Narcissa, I haven't seen you for a long time. I believe your wand was Rowan, Unicorn hair, 10 ½ inches. For some reason your wand is very compatible with many, including Sarah's if I might add, even though yours is completely the opposite of hers."

"Indeed, can Isabella get her wand?" Narcissa asked, with a faint smile on her lips. Isabella looked at Narcissa and she smiled at her as if to say: I'll tell you later.

"Come up here, dear, then I'll find you a wand," Mr Ollivander told Isabella. Isabella went up to the counter, as well as Narcissa. "Which is your wand arm?" he asked. Isabella looked up at Narcissa and she told her, "Are you right-handed or left-handed?"

"Right arm," Isabella said with a little bit more confidence. Mr Ollivander took out a long tape measure with silver markings.

"Bring your arm out please," he told her. Isabella took her brought her arm out, and he started measuring her from shoulder to finger, the wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round the head. "No Ollivander wands are the same you know, the likeliness of that happening is none. Though only two wands in existence have been closely linked, and one of those gave you that scar on your shoulder," Mr Ollivander told her. Before long his hands were away and he was somewhere else looking for a wand that suited her right. By now the tape measure was checking the length of her hair until Mr Ollivander told it stop, and it did, by going to the floor into a crumpled heap.

"Now then," Mr Ollivander said as he came back with on open box, and handed her the wand, "Try this one out, very similar to your mother's, Apple, Dragon heartstring and 11 ½ inches. Very strong this is, used for love potions," at the last sentence a grin played on his face. "Give it a wave," he said, encouragingly. Isabelle waved the wand a bit and found herself breaking a jar in the process. "Definitely not, very well," Mr Ollivander said as Isabella placed the wand into his hands. He placed the wand into the box again and went off in search for another. Isabella looked up at Narcissa who grinned.

"Don't worry, it took your mother a while to find the right wand as well, believe me, Lucius told me, he was there," Narcissa grinned. Ollivander took out another box and gave Isabella another wand.

"Bay Laurel, Phoenix Feather, 10 ¾ inches. Good for charms and very flexible," Mr Ollivander explained. Isabella waved it again, and found herself gasping when something smashed again. Mr Ollivander laughed lightly.

"I can pay-fix that!" Isabella said in a rushed tone.

"Don't worry and that _definitely _isn't the wand for you," Mr Ollivander told her. He quickly took the wand away from her and placed it in the box, which was on top of the first. After about 10 wands, Isabella was definitely going to give up.

"They won't have my wand, Narcissa! Face it, I'm hopeless, I'm a squib!" Isabella exclaimed. Narcissa looked aghast and shook her head.

"Just give it time! You're just very…Mr Ollivander?" Narcissa said, changing the topic.

"I wonder…" Mr Ollivander said in a weary voice. "Indeed this might be the one…" Mr Ollivander came back to the counter to find a very upset Isabelle and a bewildered Narcissa. "I must say, you are the trickiest customer I have ever had," he announced. This made Isabella moan in frustration but looked at Mr Ollivander.

"Very much away from your mother's and yet, so very close to two wands," Mr Ollivander explained. "This is one wand that is very different from the rest I have made. I have only made wands with Dragon Heartstrings, Phoenix Feathers and Unicorn Hair. Though this wand, this wand I made when I made the wand that gave you and Mr Potter those scars. This wand is so close to the Elder's wand, but it isn't. There is only one wand like this in the world, not because they are hard to find, but because their hairs are very minuscule and the fact they are hard to capture. Miss Winters, I believe that this wand may be yours. It is nothing like young Mr Malfoy's, definitely not. Elder, fairy hair, 12 ¼ inches," he said. He gave the wand to Isabella, who gave it a wave and warmth was felt through her body. Isabella looked at the wand and found little fairies embedded in the wand.

"Do you know why I think this might be the one, Miss Winters?" Mr Ollivander asked.

"No, I really don't," Isabella whispered, while she gave the wand to Narcissa to inspect.

"This wand is linked between four wands: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wand, another wand, your mother's wand and the Elders Wand. What I understand is that the wand chooses the holder, though it is apparent that this wand is perfect for you and yet not for your mother."

They left the wand shop to find Draco and Lucius holding trunks that seemed to be heavier than when they first bought them. They all started to walk towards The Leaky Cauldron-while Isabelle and Draco ate Ice-creams-to go by the floo network.

"How was the wand session?" Draco asked Isabella. Narcissa looked at Isabelle how smiled at her.

"It was…_magical_," Isabella answered in a sly way.

* * *

**Yes, another chapter up :]! And it took me a whole day *aplause and I bow* Just kidding. Okay then everyone, how's story going? Boring? Good? Catching on? Or the chapter are...TOO DAMN LONG...like this one :P. I know I'm putting up too many smileys right now, and quite honestly, I'm tired and it's late in the night AND they make me feel better. Don't worry though, I don't put smileys in my work. Only in this place. **

**Okay then, review please, and thanks to the people who have alerted and favourited and the person who commented on it :D. Sorry the story is going on a little bit slowly than I thought it would go, because it seemed really, REALLY good in my head. :P**

**~~~Jess~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella and the Malfoy's were getting all their items into the boot of a muggle car which had been widened and was provided by the Ministry of Magic. Isabella went back upstairs to have a look at her now semi-empty room. Her musical instruments placed in one place as usual, but for the missing purple acoustic guitar. Her bed was neatly done by Dobby, which she instantly regretted. _Why, oh, why did I have Dobby do my bed for me? He _always _proposes for him to do it when he doesn't want to do it!_ Isabella thought to herself. Then her desk was stripped bare except for the lamp and an owl-_AN OWL?!_ Isabella thought wildly. She walked over to the owl and looked at the brown tawny owl which had two letters in its mouth. She sighed and brought out a silver coin and placed it in the pouch attached to its leg. The owl dropped the two letters into the patiently waiting hand. Isabella pulled the chair out and sat down in it. The owl hooted lightly and stood on the desk. Isabella stroked the animal gently then opened the first letter.

The letter was addressed to her, but in the neat handwriting which she knew was Albus Dumbledore's. "What does he want now?" Isabella asked the owl who had hopped onto Isabella's shoulder. She opened the letter and practically wanted to hit her head against her wallpapered wall.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I was pleased to hear that you had met four of the seven children of the Weasley's. I understood that you had met Fred and George Weasley, so they are the ones you shall be sitting with during the feast. Mr. Weasley said that he will not be bringing them to the station but instead his wife._

_I must now want you to do the instructions that I have requested you to do. Indeed it'll be hard, but you will be faced with many things in future that'll be harder. If you stick with Draco Malfoy, it'll be alright, but I want you to understand that you might be in a different house than him. I'm sure he will make sure that he will be okay with it, but, there might be a possibility that you might be in a different group as him. What I mean by this is that your mother and father were both in _**Gryffindor**_. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Isabella blinked twice before she could actually get her round the fact that her parents were in Gryffindor _and_ the fact that her friendship with Draco might be strained. "Oh boy…" Isabella sighed. Before she knew it, she was ripping apart the envelope that held the second letter and that was when she held her breath.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I am Percy Weasley, and I have been given the duty to escort you to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe you have met my brothers for a brief period and I am sure that they do not know who you really are but they do know your face. Yes we do remember you, especially Ginny, Fred, George and Charlie. As they called you the 'life of the party' many times after you left. _

_Now then the arrangement will be that you will depart from the first years and follow me. Do not worry about seeing the school for the first time, since you may have many opportunities for-_

_Hi Isabella! It's me and George, and we have NO idea what Percy is talking about and believe me, he's just like that because of his Prefect-ness. If we don't see you on the train, I believe we shall hunt you down and the rest will be history! Oh, we have to go, Percy's waking up AND he'll be angry…_

_-As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, you will get many opportunities to look around the school. Now then you shall be escorted to Professor McGonagall who will then put you into your house. After, I shall take you to Fred and George where you will, _sit,_ with them, and then you shall stay behind as you shall be taken to Professor Dumbledore. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley-_

_AND George and I and…Charlie…and…Bill and Ginny and…mum and dad…oh and not to forget Ron! See you Isabella Something. Hey guess what Isabella! Okay, enough waiting, we made Percy immobile! So he can't kill us! _

Isabella couldn't help but laugh at the randomness Fred and George had gone through to say hi. Isabella stood up and opened her window so the brown tawny owl could fly off. Isabella stood at her window and looked out at the surrounding fields. The sounds coming from the animals and the natural wonders relaxed her, she sighed but it was interrupted by shouting coming from the ground below.

"Winters, come on! We don't want to be late!" Draco yelled.

"Coming, Malfoy!" Isabella yelled back. "But we are _never _late!"

* * *

The Malfoy's and Isabella were walking fast but they never seemed like they were in a hurry. Isabella wore her jeans and a shirt which had her initials on it in a squiggly type of way. On top of that was a light blue mini jumper that was tied at the front. Unlike Draco who **still** looked like he was going to a fancy dress party and his parents. Isabella seemed to just blend in with the crowd, while the Malfoy's were stiff and were uncomfortable.

Isabella and Draco were pushing their trolley while following Narcissa and Lucius. "Where is platform 9 ¾, Narcissa?" Isabella asked lightly as she stared at the platforms. Dolly barked and jumped off of Isabella's trolley. "Dolly, where are you going?!" Isabella yelled after her dog. Dolly ran at the brick post and was _gone. _"Dolly?" Isabella whispered while Draco just looked at the brick post that Dolly had just gone through.

"It's alright Isabella; Dolly is in the right place…that's where Platform nine and three quarters is!" Narcissa told her. "Just go at the wall, walk or run, but make sure not so many muggles are-" Narcissa was cut off by a shrill laugh.

"Hey girls, look who's here!" snorted a girl who was a red head and looked like a walking sign post with a whole bunch of girls behind her. The girl wore a frilly dress with pink shoes. Isabella turned around and laughed.

"Oh hey there, Brittany and Chloe!" Isabella yelled at the two who were grinning at the four. Brittany looked at Narcissa who nodded and Brittany smiled.

"Nicole, give it a rest, you can't get as good as Isabella here!" Chloe sighed as if she had repeated it several times.

"I don't care! It seems like someone gave her rags for a gift," snorted Nicole. Isabella looked at her self and then looked at Nicole.

"Oh, I never knew that frilly things were in and those pink shoes! Where can I get those? The One Pence to One Pound store?" Isabella said, burning Nicole on the spot. Nicole turned around and stomped off with the girls following her, while Brittany and Chloe laughed and walked off giving each other high fives. Isabella turned around and stared at the wall. "So just go through it?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, and we can't go through with you because we need to do something," Lucius answered.

"Now both of you, if you are in separate houses that's fine, but stay close," Narcissa told them, "and, I'll send something through every few days, okay?"

"Okay," Isabella and Draco said.

"Ladies first," Isabella grinned.

"Why thank-" Draco stopped in mid-sentence and turned to glare at Isabella. Isabella was trying to support herself on the trolley since she was laughing so hard. "Mother…she did it again," Draco snarled. Draco turned to look at his parents and they were trying not to laugh. "Oh, you all think this is so funny don't you?"

"Actually Draco, this is the funniest thing that has happened this month!" Isabella laughed. "Well, see you!" Isabella yelled and was off, leaving Draco standing there glaring after her.

Isabella went from the busy station to an ever busier platform. All around she could see people with wands and wearing either muggle clothes or Hogwarts cloaks and trunks. Dolly came running up to her, who was being followed by a pug faced girl. She was wearing muggle clothes as well, and stopped running when Dolly jumped onto Isabella's trunk and barked playfully at the girl.

"Oh, she's yours is she?" the girl said breathlessly. Isabella looked at Dolly to the girl in front of her and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Dolly's just excited. She went to Hogwarts when she was a puppy when my mum went," Isabella laughed.

"The name's Pansy…Pansy Parkinson," Pansy smiled. "You?"

"Isabella Winters," Isabella answered her. Pansy just stared at her and then grinned.

"I heard about your mother, Pure Blood yet muggle-born, Gryffindor _and _was nearly put into Slytherin. Mother told me that your mother was close with the Slytherins, can't blame any of them," Pansy grinned. "You live with the Malfoy's don't you?" All Isabella could do was nod. "And your younger than you should be right?" Isabella nodded again. "If you are in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin, I guess we'll just have to be enemies?" Pansy asked lightly and looked down. Isabella thought that through and scoffed at that, which made Pansy look up grinning.

"Screw that, screw the enemy things," Isabella grinned. Pansy grinned back at her and said goodbye. At that moment Draco was grinning widely and then two other big guys followed him through. "Oh great, we just need two pigs," Isabella said, rolling her eyes. Isabella started forward and Draco called out to her. Isabella stuck her middle finger up at them, without looking at them.

Draco had caught up to her with the two big guys. "Since when were you the type to swear?" Draco asked her. Isabella kept on walking, until one of them grabbed her shoulder and she yelped and fell back. "_**CRABBE!**_" Draco snarled angrily.

"Sorry Malfoy but she should listen to you," Crabbe defended. Draco helped Isabella up and she quickly made sure her wand wasn't snapped or something like that.

"Or you could have made me break my wand," whispered Isabella as she caught her centre of balance again. "And since when should I listen to Malfoy?" Isabella snapped at Crabbe. Crabbe looked at her threateningly, while Isabella just rolled her eyes and returned the look with a menacing one. "Don't. Get. Me. Angry," Isabella said in a menacing tone. Draco looked at Crabbe and he backed off immediately. "And if you mind, I might actually want to get to Hogwarts _without _a fight!" Isabella said with her hot-headedness. Dolly barked at Crabbe angrily while Isabella checked everything else. She started walking again and was followed by Draco. She listened to everything they were saying.

"Honestly Crabbe, she isn't the type of girl to listen to guys like me," Draco told the two he was walking with. "Rule one with Winters: Don't get her angry. She has ways to make sure that you can disappear and she'll just act like a complete angel. Rule two: Don't get on her bad side. Winters is usually on her good side, happy and sarcastic, but when she's upset or something similar, don't make it worse. Rule three: Make fun of her, you'll get my wrath…understood? She can stick up for herself most of the time like back there. Witty and all, but the odds her of getting into Slytherin is about the same chance as her getting into Gryffindor. If she does get into Gryffindor, she will ignore the fact that the two houses are enemies. Only three rules, but things can get out of hand, but those three are the main. Understood Crabbe? Understood Goyle?"

"Nice of you to tell them the three simple rules…but you forgot one," Isabella told them. "Rule four: Dolly. Keep her away from me, take her away from me, try and keep her, you will die. And I'm not kidding; I almost killed Draco to tell me where she was. Understood Crabby and Gargoyle?"

"Y-yes Winters," the two said in horror.

They all got onto the train and found a compartment to themselves. Dolly barked twice as they all got settled into their seats for the long journey. Isabella scratched Dolly's head and sighed. "Can't wait to see the old place again, huh?" Isabella laughed. Dolly jumped from Isabella's lap to Draco's in one leap, who was in the seat next to her. Crabbe and Goyle stared at the dog in horror.

"What's so horrible about Dolly?" Isabella asked lightly. Crabbe and Goyle stared at the dog until one of them said something.

"B-but you're not a-allowed d-dogs!" Goyle yelped. Isabella sighed and took Dolly away from Draco. "A-and it m-might e-eat us!" Isabella shot them a death glance and they cringed away from it. Draco just laughed at their response.

"Honestly!" Draco laughed.

* * *

**Okay, I did this chapter during my stay in Dubai, and it kind of sucks, yes, :] **

**Review and all, a few words and ta-da**

**~~~Jess~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella sighed and looked outside her window and found the station there still. Dolly was on Draco's lap sleeping peacefully while Crabbe and Goyle were still cowering in fear. She then looked at the scared Crabbe and Goyle and rolled her eyes. "Dolly is just a dog…an Emotion Dog," Isabella said, as if giving them a lecture. Draco, who was stroking Dolly on the head, looked up and smiled lightly at them. "See, if Draco isn't scared of her, then why are you?" Isabella grinned at them. Dolly awoke quickly and barked happily.

"It won't eat us?" Crabbe asked. Isabella rolled her eyes impatiently and wanted to throw her sketch book that she was drawing in before she looked away. Isabella had picked up her pad, but Draco put a hand on her wrist and she lowered her hand. As soon as she lowered her hand, she picked up her book again and threw it at Crabbe.

"No, I just have a dog because I want her to eat Draco!" Isabella yelled at him sarcastically. Crabbe flinched when the pad met his head and then he nearly threw it back at Isabella. He stopped himself when he looked at Draco and gave it back to Isabella silently. "Good, now when is this train going to sta-" as an answer the train started moving. Draco stood up and slid their compartment door closed. Dolly started barking again and then Isabella heard the familiar voices of George and Fred Weasley.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train-Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," one of the twins said.

"Right," mumbled the youngest Weasley.

"Harry," said the other Weasley, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

Isabella heard _Harry_ or unless it was a figment of her imagination. No, she was certain she heard Harry. _Harry Potter is on the train! Dumbledore wasn't joking then!_ Isabella thought. She looked to her left and poked Draco who sat up straight and looked at Isabella with concern etched over his face. "Harry Potter is on the train!" Isabella exclaimed to him. Draco looked at Isabella and suddenly their compartment door slid open.

"Why hello there Isabella!" exclaimed George. Isabella turned her attention to the twins who were at the door.

"I assume you got our letters?" Fred asked teasingly. Isabella had a grin carved onto her face and started laughing.

"_Brilliant!_" Isabella exclaimed. Fred and George looked at each with a grin then looked at the company Isabella had.

"My, my Fred…look who we have here!" George said with humour.

"Oh yes, this one right here is a _Malfoy_," Fred grinned. "Can't wait till the school year starts, don't you George?"

"Indeed, Fred, especially with Isabella…" George trailed off looking at Isabella.

"Winters," Isabella finished. George and Fred looked at her with shock but then a wide smile covered their faces. "What?"

"I'll tell you what!" Draco spilled with anger. "You are mingling with blood-traitors!" Isabella glared at Draco in a dangerous type of way. George and Fred looked at each other again and then glared at Draco.

"Look, Malfoy, she can hang out with anyone she wants to!" Fred told Draco simply.

"She isn't a Malfoy mind you," George stated. Crabbe and Goyle were about to pounce when Dolly growled menacingly.

"Wow, the life of the party is back in business!" Fred laughed but suddenly his face turned into a serious look. "Oh and about the comment I gave you in Madam Malkin's that was-"

"Complete utter nonsense?" Isabella finished.

"No, but he…we still think you are," George said, making Isabella flush. Fred and George apparently liked the response from Isabella and George held out a hand for her to take.

"The life of the party is in for some tomfoolery?" George asked. Isabella had an evil expression fixed onto her face. She shoved her sketch pad to Draco who looked bewildered and furious.

"I thought you'd never ask," Isabella said in a lady-like way taking George's hand.

"But-but-but…what about me?" Draco asked as Dolly hopped off of his lap and followed Isabella out the door.

"I don't know, but, you have Crab cakes and Gargoyle," Isabella said with a mischievous smile as Dolly jumped into Isabella's awaiting arms. With that Fred closed the compartment and the trio walked down the train with Dolly in Isabella's arms.

* * *

_1971-Train ride to Hogwarts_

_"Minnie, take care of mother and father won't you?" a girl who looked like Isabella yelled to the running auburn haired girl. Minnie was running along side the train and started laughing as a younger version of Dolly stuck her head out the window. _

_"Of course, Sarah! Good luck at Hogwarts, you freak!" Minnie joked. Sarah started laughing and brought her head back inside as well as Dolly. She smoothed her long brunette pigtails which had random colours of blue, pink and purple. She then checked her plaid mini skirt and then her white shirt. _

_Sarah looked to her left and __found__ a boy who was tall and thin. He had untidy black hair and hazel eyes, wore glasses and was sitting beside the window with his back to her. Another boy sat in front of him who was handsome, tall, lean, grey eyes and had short hair. The two were talking to each other until she heard them talking. _

_"So, Sirius Black, how's family life?" the boy with the glasses asked with a mocking voice. Sirius grinned and laughed. _

_"They're absolutely delightful, James!" Sirius said with seriousness. James stiffened and seemed to have stared at Sirius. _

_"Really?" James asked in a believing voice. _

_"Hell bloody no!" Sirius laughed. "But if you do like those…kinds…of…" Sirius trailed off as he looked at Sarah. Sarah stared straight back at him turning bright pink. Sirius grinned at her then James looked behind him and saw the reason why he had trailed off. Sarah grinned right back at him and walked to the compartment door. She stood there for a bit while Sirius cocked his head to the left as he stared at the back of her. Sarah opened the door and swiftly went out the door in a fluent move. _

_"Sirius?" James asked lightly. _

_Sarah sat down in her compartment, alone and was sitting next to the window looking out at the passing scenery. _Quiet, _Sarah thought when suddenly the compartment door slammed open. Sarah sat up suddenly and looked at the open door. She found a girl, who was extremely pretty, with long dark red hair and almond-shaped bright green eyes. Next to her was a thin boy with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, shoulder-length, greasy black hair that framed his face in curtains. He had cold, black eyes, had a thin-lipped, sneering mouth. The girl seemed extremely annoyed as well as upset but the boy just kept his eyes lingering on Sarah. _

_"I'm sorry to disturb you, but, can we sit in this compartment?" the girl asked in a hopeful voice. Sarah smiled at the girl and boy and nodded at the seats. _

_"Thank God for that! I thought I would end up as a loner or something!" Sarah laughed as the two sat down opposite of her. _

_"I'm Lily Evans," Lily smiled. Lily turned to look at the boy who sat there quietly staring intently at Sarah. "Severus!" Lily hissed. Sarah laughed and shook her mead. _

_"It's perfectly alright; I'm Sarah Davies, muggle-born but pure blood," Sarah shrugged, "kind of ridiculous if you ask me." _

_"I'm Severus Snape," Severus finally said. It shocked Sarah that he had such a soft voice. "It's funny that you are a pure blood…or maybe…no you can't be," Severus whispered. Sarah and Lily looked at each other and smiled. _

_After about an hour of laughing and joking around, a pale, pointed face, blonde haired, grey eyed, tall teenage boy came into the compartment grinning at Sarah. "Hello Sarah, having fun?" he asked in a confident way. _

_"Lucius, you love to keep your promises!" Sarah grinned at him. Severus and Lily looked at Sarah to Lucius then to Sarah again. _

_"Who are your friends?" Lucius asked in a light way._

_"This is Lily Evans-" Sarah introduced, "-and this is Severus Snape, they're also here for there first year." Lucius looked at them and then nodded at Sarah in an approving way. _

_"If you're alright with it, then I am," Lucius smiled half-heartedly. Sarah could see that Lucius wasn't that happy with her choice of friends, so she opened her mouth but found herself smiling at Lucius. "Sadly, I must leave this Angel and her friends to go along with my business as being Slytherin Prefect," Lucius grinned, took Sarah's hand and brushed his lips across it. _

_Lily and Severus exchanged mischievous looks. "__Adieu mon ange__," Lucius smiled as he left the compartment but closed it after him. Lily grinned at Sarah as soon as Lucius left. _

_"He likes you," Lily grinned. _

_"He doesn't like me!" Sarah sighed. _

_"He likes you," Lily repeated when suddenly all three jumped at a sudden voice. _

_"Who likes you?" Sirius asked. Lily, Severus and Sarah sighed in annoyance. _

* * *

**Present Day, Train Ride. **

"Draco, you are such a-" Isabella was cut off by Crabbe and Goyle staring at her with such fierceness that it scared her, literally. Isabella simply continued eating her chocolate frog. Crabbe practically growled at her and she was about to hand over the rest of her chocolate frogs when Draco grabbed her arm.

"**No**," he said angrily. He gave a harsh look at Crabbe which made him cringe away again. "I said, don't mess with her!"

"Sorry Malfoy, but she-" Crabbe was cut off by Draco glaring at him.

"Disrespected me? Crabbe, I've known her since she was a few months old and quite honestly it doesn't really bother me if it is her," Draco shrugged. Isabella stuck her tongue out at Crabbe and mouthed: _You can't win…give it up!_

"Malfoy, she's taunting…" Crabbe trailed off as he saw Draco whispering something in Isabella's ear.

"Are you sure about this Winters?" Draco whispered. He leant back to look at Isabella's answer, and she nodded and leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"Harry Potter is on the train, definitely. George and Fred told me and they said it's really him. If you're thinking about going over there, please remember that he is my God-brother!" Isabella whispered in a pleading voice. "Don't do anything you'll regret…especially later in the school year!"

Draco laughed as Isabella drew away from him. "Of course, Winters, when have I done something that I might regret?" Isabella looked at him and his head dropped.

"Exactly Malfoy!" Isabella sighed. "Anyway, you saw him at Madam Malkin's, so it won't be hard for you to recognize him." Isabella smiled at him and then Draco looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"You're…you're actually letting me go?" he asked as if it wasn't possible. Isabella turned her head forward, looked at Malfoy by the corner of her eye and smiled.

"I said no such thing Malfoy," Isabella grinned. Draco stood up while Crabbe and Goyle looked up at Draco.

"We are going to see if _Harry Potter_ is actually on this train to Hogwarts," Draco grinned at Isabella.

"Without me, and I know you'll miss me and Dolly _quite a bit_," Isabella told Crabbe and Goyle, exaggerating the three last words. "But don't come back to me and I'll tell you that you have cocked up."

When the three had left a girl with bushy hair and rather large front teeth came into Isabella's compartment. She smiled at Isabella who had just picked up her sketch pad and started drawing. "You like to draw?" the girl asked. Isabella jumped a bit and looked at the girl. The girl came to sit next to Isabella and held out a hand. "Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced as Isabella shook her hand. "And you?"

"Isabella Winters," Isabella smiled as she withdrew her hand. Hermione's eyes widened and she started laughing. Not knowing what to do, Isabella continued drawing the sleeping Dolly on Crabbe and Goyle's seat.

"I've heard so much about you, as well as your God-brother Harry Potter. Your mother was and is well known in the Magic world for her magic and work. You and Harry are in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. _Your mother was in all three as well, she looks just like you. It's just so grand talking to two people who have brought down a Dark Lord. It's just so fascinating! Especially your mother! Your mother could have been such a powerful wizard, a lot stronger than our Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore who-" Hermione stopped abruptly. "-you need to get changed, I might as well tell everyone else," Hermione sighed.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you, though, Hermione," Isabella smiled as Hermione stood up and stroked Dolly, who woke up. "But don't tell Harry I'm here, orders by the Headmaster himself." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Hope we can study together and stuff," Hermione said as she ran out of the compartment hearing a ruckus. Isabella took her wand out and tapped her clothing once and she was in her uniform.

"They just cocked up," Isabella whispered as Dolly jumped onto her seat. Isabella flipped through her sketch pad and stopped at a specific picture of her family, the trio came running in. "You just cocked up," Isabella told them as she turned the page not looking at them. Draco sat down next to Isabella and glared at her.

"How did you know?" Goyle asked. Isabella turned the page again and cleared her throat.

"Bang, throw, kick and running…do that sum things up?" Isabella asked as she looked up. She looked at Draco and smiled innocently at Draco.

"You're not mad?" Draco asked. Isabella fluttered her lashes and smiled at him.

"I'm not mad…I'M FURIOUS!" Isabella screamed as she hit Draco with her sketch pad hard on the shoulder. She did the same to Goyle and Crabbe who held their hands up to protect themselves until she was cut off by a voice going through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave you luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Where did your halo go?" Draco asked in a hurt tone as Isabella sat down like a lady in her seat with Dolly on her lap.

"My halo is only held up by horns!" Isabella half snapped, half sighed. The train halted to a stop and Percy was at their compartment. "I guess its time for me to go, see you," Isabella sighed as she grabbed Dolly and her sketch pad.

* * *

**Hey, I got this long chapter done in like one day! And I think I have gone mad...just kidding! :) Anyway, I want to thank Alyssa98Dawn for pointing out a mistake i did in the last chapter. I did this late in the night and spent all day doing this :P Oh and a few chapters back where Isabella met the Weasley's for the first time, I made a mistake as i rechecked the book and i now feel like a complete fool *sobs* :O. Anyway, things can't always be right, but i REALLY wanted to stick to the story line, but its close enough :P**

**Review and stuff :D But seriously reviews make stories better once you know if you're doing it right or which bit you need to get better at. Haha, that took me a while to get down, my mind has literally deflated. Haha, I was trying to find mischievous but i couldn't type it down. I was like: what's that word...its something like an joking look or something...er...what was it. **

**:P**

**Mental block is always fun but annoying. :P**

**Review please, a few words can do :) no big give away or anything for you to comment XD**

**~~~Jess~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I just want to tell you guys that this is one of my longest chapters I have done! If there are any mistakes, just tell me :] I've been working on this since last night, and the whole of today XD **

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabella followed Percy out of the train onto a tiny, dark platform where Isabella was met with the same giant in her vision during her visit to Diagon Alley. Dolly barked twice at the giant in front of them. The giant looked down at Isabella while holding a lamp and smiled at her. "Hello there Isabella, very long time since I've seen you…why the last time I saw you, you were half the size you were now!" the giant beamed at her. Isabella looked at Percy who smiled at Isabella.

"This is Hagrid, he's the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts," Percy introduced. Isabella looked up to find the black eyes sparkling at her, she smiled back at him with a heart felt one and waved goodbye as Percy dragged her away. "We have to get going if you want to be sorted into your house first!" Percy told her, Dolly barked again but this time at Percy. "And keep that dog of yours quiet!"

"Yes, Percy…and that dog has name!" Isabella snapped at him. Percy sighed as if the sigh had been given dozens of times before.

"You never change," Percy sighed then shook his head.

They walked on a little bit further to find carriages being pulled by horses with wings; the colour of their skin was a whitish green where the skin was thin enough to see the bones. "Percy what are those horses pulling the carriages?" Isabella asked as they went to their carriage. Percy looked at Isabella then to the horses while Dolly just slept peacefully in Isabella's arms.

"What horses?" Percy asked with discomfort. Isabella glared at Percy as they went into the carriage.

"The horses with the wings! The horses that are pulling this very carriage!" Isabella said in disbelief as some other prefects went into their carriage. Percy looked at her as if she was demented. "What?" Isabella asked.

"Those are Thestrals, only people who have seen death can see them," Percy explained. Isabella blinked, looked away from Percy and at the scenery that was passing; only until now had that Isabella noticed they were moving. _Those are Thestrals, only people who have seen death can see them._ The sentence rang through her head a few times until she understood.

"_Avada Kedavra!" he shrieked as he pointed his wand at Sarah. A blinding flash of green light filled the room and Isabella gasped as fresh tears went running down her face. The last sound that came from her mother was the thud from which she hit the floor-lifeless. Her face was facing Isabella, tears from before, making their way down for the last time._

Before she knew it, the carriage had come to a halt and everyone was getting off of the carriage. Percy stood there waiting while Isabella hopped off of the carriage with Dolly in one arm and her sketch pad in her other hand. "We need to-" Percy was cut off by a tall, rather severe-looking woman who dressed in green robes. She wore square spectacles and her black hair was combed back into a tight bun and had a very prim expression.

"Hello Percy, I see this is our little special student," the woman smiled. Isabella was deciding whether to smile or run back to the train and the woman simply laughed. "No dear, you can't go back to the train since it has already left." Isabella's eyes widened and then she relaxed.

"So…are you like the greeter or something?" Isabella asked as the woman started making her way inside the castle, Percy encouraged her to follow and she did just that.

"No, I'm not the greeter, I'm Professor McGonagall. I am Head of Gryffindor, Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall introduced. "We have approximately two to five minutes before the rest of the years arrive." Isabella nodded as she followed Professor McGonagall through several halls until they reached a classroom. Desks and chairs were neatly lined going from the front to the back, wardrobes were along the walls and boxes, too, went from floor to ceiling. "Sit down, if you may Miss Winters," Professor McGonagall instructed her to do as she went up to the front desk. Isabella listened and sat down at one of the desks with Percy watching. The Professor went back to Isabella with a wizard hat that was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Isabella gave Dolly to Percy to hold while she was going to be sorted.

"Um, will this hurt?" Isabella asked as she stared at Professor McGonagall, who was in front of her, then to the dirty wizard hat. Professor McGonagall laughed silently.

"Just like your mother, anyway, no it won't…now sit still so you can be sorted," she told her. Isabella sat still as Professor McGonagall put the hat onto her head. The wizard hat twitched and sighed loudly.

"No song this year?" the hat asked loudly.

"In the sorting ceremony for the rest of the students," snapped Professor McGonagall. The hat laughed and then became silent.

"Hm, interesting…very interesting. This one, has been through quite a lot, now where to put you. Let's see, you want to prove that you are _not _like your mother, yet you cannot deny that you have similarities. You are very ambitious…very ambitious and extremely cunning. You seem to be determined to help others if possible but yet disregard many of the rules you have been set upon. Exceptionally smart student and yet you want adventure. You disregard rules but you have chivalry so we must cross out Hufflepuff from the list. You have wittiness and are very much full of it. But where to put you? You will do well in Ravenclaw but that will cause you to lose your passion for adventure. Now Slytherin and Gryffindor, you will do exceptionally well in both. I had the same problem with your mother, though, she did well in Gryffindor. You must have links in and out of your houses to establish full potential. So, I think you should be…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally said.

Isabella sat in between Fred and George at the ceremony for the other first years. The two of them had been teasing Isabella for the past three minutes about the Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Oh, I don't know about you George, but I think she would have been brilliant in Hufflepuff!" Fred laughed.

"Oh yes Fred! We would see her over there smiling and sitting next to Cedric Diggory!" George teased back. Isabella gave them a hard elbow blow and they quickly shut up. Dolly quickly jumped onto Isabella's lap and made herself comfortable.

Everyone stared at the wizard hat as well as the other first, until it twitched and burst into song. (**A/N no way in hell am I going to stick that long poem onto this story!) **Once the hat finished singing everyone started clapping and cheering. The hat bowed to each table and then became still. Isabella saw Ron whisper to Harry who smiled weakly.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails and pink-faced went out of line and put the hat on. A moment's pause and the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw as well, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the second new Gryffindor and suddenly Isabella was clapping and cheering with everyone else, unlike Fred and George who started catcalling. Isabella started laughing and did high-fives to the two. "Nice one!" Isabella laughed.

'Bulstrode, Millicent' was placed into Slytherin and by the looks of Draco, he wasn't at all happy with that. 'Finch-Fletchley, Justin' went to Hufflepuff. 'Finnigan, Seamus' went to Gryffindor which sent another wave of cheers. Next it was Hermione who Isabella had been talking to on the train to Hogwarts. After a moment the hat shouted out Gryffindor, so Isabella cheered just as mad as before. A boy called Neville Longbottom was placed in Gryffindor. He started running off with the hat but ran back through the laughter to give it Morag MacDougal.

Isabella was starting to lose her patience _and _she was hungry. Suddenly Draco's name was called out and she turned around to find Draco swaggering to the stool "Definitely Slytherin, who wants to back me up?" Isabella whispered. Lee, Fred and George all grinned at her and looked at Draco. It barely touched his head and he was in Slytherin. _Crap!_ Isabella thought wildly._ His life long wish on being in Slytherin with his…_buddies_…has come true. Well…this is going to be a suck-y year! _Isabella thought with so much sarcastic enthusiasm that it made her grin.

Isabella looked at the remaining people who included Pansy, Ron and Harry.

'Moon' was placed into Hufflepuff. 'Nott' was placed into Slytherin. Isabella looked at Pansy who was finally called out to be sorted. After a second of having the hat on she was placed into Slytherin. _Double crap!_ Pansy made her way to the Slytherin table while looking around for someone.

"Wonder who Parkinson is looking for?" Lee asked. Isabella shrugged until she caught Pansy's looking at her. Isabella looked forward hoping that she didn't recognise her. Next was the Patil twins, one of them went to Ravenclaw and the other went to Gryffindor. Once again the tables erupted into cheers. After was a girl called Sally-Anne Perks who was placed into Hufflepuff and then finally was Harry Potter.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called out. The whole room erupted into talk as Harry went up towards the stool and the hat was on his head.

"Two Galleons that Harry is in Gryffindor!" Isabella betted. Lee grinned and placed two galleons on the table.

"Two says he's in Slytherin or in Ravenclaw!" Lee told her as Isabella placed her two galleons onto the table and watched as Harry was being sorted.

After about the same time it had taken herself to get sorted he was placed into Gryffindor. Isabella cheered the loudest out of her section and most probably Harry's cheer was the loudest. With a big smile on her face she took the four galleons off of the table and looked like complete angel towards Lee. Isabella saw Harry walk towards the table and was greeted by Percy shaking his hand vigorously. To add to the fact that Harry was on Gryffindor, Fred, George and Isabella-who said it in a similar tone to the twins-yelled out, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat opposite of a ghost with a ruff around its neck, who patted him on the shoulder.

'Turpin, Lisa' was sent to Ravenclaw and next was 'Weasley, Ron'. Fred and George had a massive grin on their face while Isabella smiled at Ron and gave him a thumb up. After a second Ron was sent to Gryffindor as well and, of course, Percy congratulated him. Their table quietened down and Isabella looked at the last boy called Blaise Zabini who was placed into Slytherin.

Isabella glanced up at the long table that held all the teachers at Hogwarts. Percy, Fred and George had told her who the teachers were going from Hagrid to Professor Quirrell, but her main interest was the headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. He got to his feet and beamed at the students with his arms opened wide.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Professor Dumbledore sat down. Everyone clapped and cheered, so Isabella just went with the flow because Harry, too, seemed to be confused.

"What's with the randomness?" Isabella asked as the banquet magically appeared on the table.

"Professor Dumbledore always says something random at the beginning of the year feast. He's a great wizard, but mad," Lee answered as he helped himself to some roast chicken. "Pork chops Isabella?" he asked. Isabella laughed and nodded as he tipped three pork chops onto her golden plate. She then took a dozen Yorkshire puddings then piled up in the roast chicken.

"You sure do eat!" Fred grinned. Isabella shot him a dangerous glance.

"Yes, that's because I am so hungry!" Isabella laughed, but quickly regained herself as George was about to take one of her pork chops. She slapped his hand with her fork and started eating like a lady.

"Where did that come from?!" George asked in a pretend hurt way.

"No one…_no one_ takes my pork chops…here you go Dolly, have some pork chop!" Isabella said. Dolly's head popped up onto the table and she took a chunk of the chop and started chewing.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to bring dogs!" Lee told her. Isabella smiled when a pretty, black witch, with long dark hair that was in braids hit Lee.

"Lee-Jordan! Don't you know what kind of dog that is there?!" the girl asked.

"What do you mean Angelina?" Lee asked. Angelina looked at Isabella with sincerity.

"I'm sorry; Lee here doesn't know the difference between a normal dog and an Emotion Dog!" Angelina smiled. "Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson by the way."

"Isabella Winters," Isabella greeted as she finished her plate.

"How quick do you eat?!" Fred asked with amazement. Isabella looked at her plate.

"Magic," Isabella answered in a mystic tone.

When everyone was full or couldn't take much more, their plates were cleaned of all the leftovers and the main course had changed to desserts. Fred, George, Lee and Isabella stared at the chocolate éclairs. "Mine!" they yelled out at once and started fighting for it. Angelina sighed and whistled.

"Boys, ladies first," Angelina told them, while smiling at Isabella.

"Yes boys, _ladies first_," Isabella repeated. She took three quarters of the chocolate éclairs and left the rest for the three. "There you go, now you can call me a pig!"

The éclairs had gone in a second and were replaced over and over again till the three were full. "I told you! I told you I could eat more than you!" George told Fred.

"I ate more than Lee!" Fred backed up.

"I ate more than the person who ate the most éclairs in one sitting!" Isabella snapped.

"You've got to hand it to her…she has a point," Lee told them.

The desserts, too, vanished leaving clean plates and tables. Professor Dumbledore stood up again and the hall went silent. "Ahem-just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is strictly forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed at George and Fred's way where Isabella gave them high-fives. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridor. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for the house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

A few murmurs went around but Professor Dumbledore said something that shocked Isabella quite a bit. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and had words on it. "You have got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!" Isabella moaned.

"I thought you liked singing?" Fred asked. Isabella looked at her feet and then looked at the ribbon.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune" said Dumbledore.

"Just follow us," George whispered.

"And off we go!" Dumbledore cried.

And the whole school bellowed-quite terribly for some people thought Isabella-the school's song:

'_Hogwarts__, __Hogwarts__, Hoggy Warty __Hogwarts__,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.'_

Everybody finished the song at different times, while Isabella just gaped at the song, just like Draco who didn't want to sing it at all. Unlike Fred and George who sang it in a slow funeral march which Dumbledore conducted their final lines. When they finished everyone clapped and Dumbledore was one of the few who clapped the loudest.

Isabella and Draco shared the same facial expression, which looked like a: What the flop doodle was that?! (**A/N: Ha-ha, if you watched the Potter Puppet Pals, 'flop doodle' is a wizard swear and I am very keen on using them :]) **

"Ah music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore looked at Isabella for that line and smiled at her as the rest of the Gryffindor first-years followed Percy to their dorm room.

"Hey you guys should get going…know the password and all," Isabella told them with a smile.

"Yeah you're right, if we don't we might have to wait outside till morning!" Lee told them.

"See you around, Isabella!" the twins called out as well as Angelina as they left the table.

Dolly was sleeping when Professor McGonagall came up to them and told Isabella to follow her. Isabella picked up Dolly and her sketchpad then followed Professor McGonagall. The castle was dark and was illuminated by fire torches. They went through corridors and corridors until they arrived at a place with a lone gargoyle stood as a sentry.

"The password for this term is 'Fizzing Wizzbees'," Professor McGonagall told the gargoyle. A spiral staircase moved up towards the ceiling and they waited as the spiral staircase stopped. "Follow me…and remember the password," Professor McGonagall told her. She made her way up the spiral staircase, her shoes making sounds as it met the stairs. Isabella followed her up, so quietly that it seemed like she hovering up the staircase. Professor McGonagall had to check if she was following her and continued going up.

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door that led to the headmaster's office twice. "Come in," Dumbledore called. Professor McGonagall opened the door, both of them went inside and to Isabella, she thought she was in a different world.

On the walls were portraits of past headmasters or headmistresses, some asleep, some awake and some pretending to be asleep just to listen to the conversations. Around the room were plenty of strange items that Isabella had seen in the Malfoy's basement whenever she goes down there to her secret place. Bookcases were pushed against the walls with plenty of books in them; some of them dusty looking while others looked like they were going to fall apart by the slightest touch.

Dumbledore sat at his desk with a fiery, red coloured beautiful bird perching on its bit of wood. "Beautiful isn't he?" Dumbledore told Isabella as she took a seat in front of him.

"Yes sir," Isabella whispered as Dolly barked at the phoenix.

"Apparently, Dolly, remembers Fawkes," Dumbledore smiled as Dolly hopped onto the desk and sat on it, wagging her tail. "Only two of those dogs and very hard to find. It was only by chance that Dolly, found your mother when she was a little girl. Nevertheless if you have the other half of Dolly, a male, you will find that Dolly will act more like the person you truly love while the male dog will act like you-on emotion, feelings."

"But aren't emotion and feeling mean the same thing?" Isabella asked. Dumbledore laughed gently and stroked Isabella.

"Indeed they do, but once you understand what I mean then you shall get it," Dumbledore said. "Now then, I see you have successfully arrived at Hogwarts without Harry Potter seeing you and I understand that you are in Gryffindor. Now do not worry-" Dumbledore was cut off by Isabella who knew the rest.

"My mother was just like me and she had ties to the Malfoy and Black family. _I know!_" Isabella hissed. Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"I see you do not like to be compared to your mother that."

"_I see _you get the point!" Isabella said irritably. "Now why am I here?"

"You are here by orders of your mother. Your mother was-no do not cut in!-just like you and you are her. You see, I want you to do things for me that isn't meant for people your age, but, I am hoping you shall be understandable. I have noticed that Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin, just like I predicted, so he shall be sharing a class with Mr. Potter. When that happens-which will be potions-you shall come up here and for your potions class you shall go to Professor Snape's class at night. Though it has come to my attention that you exceed expectations for a young girl like yourself, you have learnt how to change your clothes in a simple tap of a wand. You will not be staying in the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor tower but in your own room at one of the other towers. You choose your own password for each term; you have your own bathroom and etcetera. You can do what you want in that room but please make sure to drop by in the Slytherin house won't you?" Dumbledore explained. Isabella nodded and stood up to leave when Dumbledore stopped her. "But may I have that sketch book of yours before you go?" Dumbledore asked. Isabella looked at the sketch book then gave it to him and collected Dolly from the table.

Isabella and Professor McGonagall left Dumbledore flipping through the sketchbook until he arrived at one specific hand-drawn picture: two young children sitting on the couch sleeping. The one on the left was a blonde boy and on the right was a brown haired girl, whose head was on the boy's shoulder, while the boy's head rested lightly on top of her head. Dumbledore sighed and stroked Fawkes.

"Fawkes, Sarah wasn't kidding about this; their friendship is going to be strained quite a bit in the up and coming years to come. Draco Malfoy and Isabella Winters will have to do it someday, I can just feel it," Dumbledore told Fawkes as he stared out of the window. "I know it."

* * *

**Phew! That was a long chapter and if i did put in the poem from the hat it'll be even longer! Oh and just to mention something: if you like some hilarious Harry Potter, watch Potter Puppet Pals on youtube (the puppet ones not the cartoon) I recommend it because they're just fun to watch if you are bored! **

**So please comment, and read some other stories, there are quite a few good stories out there with an O/C and one of J.K Rowling's characters. So check them out and comment :]**

**~~~Jess~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Lucius, they're so close!" Sarah whined as her sea blue eyes looked at the two on the couch. Narcissa and Lucius looked at the standing, bruised woman who seemed happy and curious. "After what happened tonight with Richard, I don't think he'll want to let her go," Sarah sighed. Narcissa looked at Sarah, smiled at her and stood up while Lucius sat in his seat staring at his son and Isabella._

_"Sarah, you can't do anything, what's been done has been done!" Narcissa comforted._

_"That's the problem! I don't want this happening! I mean, I knew they are friends, but I didn't know they would be this close!" Sarah exclaimed just a bit louder than she should have done. Lucius looked at Sarah and took a box out of his robes. _

_"Next month will be Isabella's birthday, and he has already gotten her gift, Sarah. May I remind you that it was you who brought her to this house in the first place," Lucius told her as he gave the box to Sarah. _

_"Yes I know, Lucius, but its just that-wow," Sarah said as she opened the velvet box. Inside it was a goblin-made bracelet made out of silver and had a few words engraved on it: _You're the sun that breaks my storm. _Sarah looked at it, gaping, speechless. _

_"Yes, that's how we were like when we read it ourselves," Narcissa smiled. "But you have to hand it to our sun, he's such a poetic little boy when he wants to be." _

_"Just like his father…remember Lucius? '__Adieu mon ange'" Sarah grinned._

_"Yes, I do remember," Lucius answered her with a smile. _

_"But, those two must keep their relationship strictly professional!" Sarah snapped as she handed the box back to Lucius. _

_"What happens if you go before they start school?" Narcissa asked as Sarah leaned against the wall, exhausted. _

_"I don't know, it'll probably grow more or less…depending on how much Draco wants to keep their friendship alive," Sarah answered as she stared out of the window. "It will happen won't it?" _

Isabella sat up quickly in bed, breathing hard and sweating. "What was that?" Isabella asked herself.

"I don't know, but it seemed like you were having a nightmare," an angelic voice called out. Isabella switched on her lamp, which was on a table next to her bed, and the room flooded with light.

Her room was very much similar to her room back at Malfoy Manor, besides the fact that it was just a bit smaller, the walk in closet was smaller, the bathroom was a bit bigger, and her bed was a bit smaller, less music instruments and a woman on her door. "Do you go both ways?" Isabella asked in a tired voice.

"Yes I do," the Aphrodite-looking woman told her.

"Why?" Isabella yawned.

"To wake you up, though you are a bit early," the woman told her with sincerity.

"Yes, yes, of course Sacharissa Tugwood," Isabella grinned, "what time is it?"

"Around five o'clock, why?" Sacharissa answered, Isabella groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Classes start at nine o'clock, and breakfast is at 8 o'clock! Why me?!" Isabella groaned. Sacharissa giggled then sighed.

"Look, take a long bath, get dressed in your robes, go down to the Slytherin common room oh and don't forget to say hello to the Bloody Baron for me will you?" Sacharissa smiled. Isabella sat up in bed again and stared coldly at her portrait. "Oh come on, have a bit of a girly side…that's what I heard one of the Weasley's say, Charlie, I think his name was, said you had a girly side."

"Well apparently, I'm not the one in love with a dead ghost of Slytherin," Isabella muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Um, I mean…err…you can't wear dresses and stuff here on school days!" Isabella quickly said.

"Indeed, that's what I thought you said…and I saw some pretty white lace-" Sacharissa was cut off by Isabella.

"Well, I better get going to get a shower and say hi to the Bloody Baron!" Isabella quickly said.

Isabella came out of her room and was standing on top of the stair case with a tired looking Dolly sitting besides her. Sacharissa grinned at the robed girl and started telling her to go, Isabella had other plans. "Well, going to see Fred and-"

"No, you will not," a soft voice told her. _Very familiar voice…_Isabella thought. "You are to go to my house common room." A thin man with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose had arrived at the top of the staircase, leading to Isabella's room. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair, black eyes and thin lipped.

"Professor Snape?" Isabella said with uncertainty. I slight smile played on his lips and started going down the stairs, just as quietly as Isabella had done the previous night before.

"Follow me," he told her. Isabella picked up Dolly and started down the staircase, hot on Snape's trail, she followed him through a corridor which led to the moving staircases. They went down the staircases swiftly, then suddenly Snape took a sharp turn-which Isabella nearly missed-and was engulfed in darkness.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Isabella called out.

"Yes," drawled Snape. Isabella sighed and walked into the darkness, went down more stairs, went through a few more passages and more stairs…and probably even more since Isabella lost track on how many levels down they were.

"Are we nearly-OW!" Isabella yelped as she bumped into Snape. She took a few steps back and found that this corridor was dimly lit with torches. "Sorry," muttered Isabella.

"Never mind," Snape said slowly. "For you to get into common rooms _you _say _your _name…only you can do this, so give it a try now," Snape told her.

"Um, okay…Isabella?" She told the wall and she jumped back in fright as the wall opened up to a common room.

"Go in, and don't come out without Malfoy and his friends," Snape told Isabella as the wall slid back.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stones walls and ceilings, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an ornately carved mantelpiece. There were plenty of curved chairs around the place with a few round tables. Isabella sighed as she sat in front of the crackling fire, _might as well wait for them to get up…_Isabella thought.

It was nearing 7 o'clock when the first Slytherin came down and she instantly wanted to die for it. It was Pansy Parkinson in her robes for the day, and she was holding a few books as well. _Oh crap, oh crap and oh bloody crap!_ Isabella thought wildly.

"Who's there?" Pansy called out. Dolly barked once and that was the first time she didn't want Dolly.

"Gee…thanks for the cover!" Isabella snarled at Dolly.

"Isabella?" Pansy called out.

"No, I'm Reviera Roland!" Isabella answered in an immensely high-pitched, fake voice.

"Oh, okay then…hi Isabella Winters,_"_ Pansy said.

"Hi, Pansy!" Isabella said happily but quickly realised what she had done. "Busted?" Isabella guessed as she stood up and looked at Pansy.

"Gryffindor?" Pansy answered with a question.

"Pfft! _Me! _A Gryffindor?!" Isabella said with offence. "…yes," Isabella told her in a quiet voice.

"How'd you get down here then?" Pansy asked as they both sat down in front of the fire.

"Um, I said my name and then voila…I think…" Isabella whispered as she stroked Isabella.

"Hey, _now _you can say: screw the enemies' thing! Because, quiet honestly, you really don't act like a Gryffindor!" Pansy laughed.

After about thirty minutes everyone was coming down and then came hell. "Who on earth are you?" Millicent Bulstrode sneered.

"I would like to ask you the same thing!" Isabella growled at her. Pansy just grinned at her then stood up to stand in between them.

"As much as I would like to see a fight, I wouldn't want one at the beginning of term," Pansy told the two girls. Isabella nodded in satisfaction while Millicent just seemed to not want to give it up.

"I've heard about you! Winters…that stupid Davies daughter? Hah! Your mother wasn't even a half-blood witch!" Millicent snarled. _She wants an effing fight? I'll give her an effing fight!_ Isabella thought fiercely. By now, everyone had surrounded the three girls.

"Bulstrode!" Pansy snarled at her.

"Parkinson, get out of the way!" she snarled at her.

"Yeah, Pansy, let the Son of a Banshee punch me in the face, then we'll see who'll be laughing!" Isabella smiled innocently, while everyone in the room-besides Millicent-was trying _not _to laugh. **[A/N: another Wizard swear! Oh my gosh, i just love using them!]**

"Why you little-" Millicent stopped midway when Draco came into the room outraged.

"What the Merlin is going on?!" Draco yelled.

"Help…please…Draco!" Pansy gasped as Millicent was forcing her way through Pansy. The crowd dispersed and Draco gazed at the fuming girls. Pansy was besides Isabella while Millicent was on her own.

"What happened?" Draco snarled as he, Goyle and Crabbe made their way towards the three girls.

"She's fraternising with the enemy!" Millicent snarled.

"You're the one who made the fight bigger!" Pansy growled.

"You're the one who called my mother stupid!" Isabella hissed. The three boys stared at the three girls, while Draco wasn't looking too happy.

"Look, who said what first?" Draco asked.

"Bulstrode," Isabella and Pansy said together.

"Who insulted who first?"

"Bulstrode insulted Isabella," Pansy told him with such fierceness that it made him smile.

"She said, quote, 'I've heard about you! Winters…that stupid Davies daughter? Hah! Your mother wasn't even a half-blood witch,' unquote," Isabella said with a lot more fierceness than Pansy, which set a wide grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at _Malfoy_?!" Millicent snapped.

"Don't snap at him!" the two girls roared and flung themselves at her. Draco looked as if he was in a chick flick and he was the person they were fighting over. When he got back to reality, he finally noticed what was happening.

"Goyle, get Bulstrode, Crabbe get Pansy and I'll get Winters," Draco instructed. The three of them started to grab for the girls. Pansy was out first, trying to fight her way through Crabbe's grip while yelling:

"I want to kill her!" Pansy screeched, making the people in the common room look at the commotion smiling or pretending not to laugh. In this case for the older boys, catfights are big thumbs up for all of them.

Draco finally got hold of Isabella and quickly strengthened his grip on her around the waist. Goyle had finally tamed Millicent as he put her arms behind her back. "Calm down," Draco whispered in Isabella's ear. "You don't want me to tell father this, do you?" Isabella shook her head as a response. "Good."

"No more fighting!" Draco snapped at the girls as they released them. "Now, I'm hungry and this Gryffindor here is on our side for a while…got that?!" Draco told the room. A murmur went around until Blaise came in and the talk ceased.

"What happened?" Blaise asked. Pansy and Isabella looked at each other then laughed.

"Catfight!" they chanted. While Isabella didn't notice she dropped Dolly, she barked from the floor where Isabella picked her up and kissed the dogs head.

"Sorry, Dolly," Isabella grinned.

* * *

Their first lesson was the worst it could have gotten-History of Magic with Professor Binns. He was and is the only ghost teacher in Hogwarts, and to be quite frank, Isabella and her whole class were falling asleep, way too early. He drawling voice was just so boring and tiring that Isabella conjured up a straw, ripped some paper from the corner of her notebook and made them into balls. Draco looked at her as she did it and suddenly he knew what she was doing.

"You'll get into trouble," he told her with a slight smirk.

"Oh really? Watch this," Isabella told him. Isabella conjured up a megaphone and yelled through it, "THIS CLASS SUCKS!" Everyone started laughing; Professor Binns looked up, shrugged and continued talking.

"How did you conjure up a megaphone?" Draco asked. Isabella shrugged.

After an excruciating hour, they all left the room. "Thank Merlin we only have that class twice a week!" Pansy smiled as she walked with Isabella, Draco, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Yeah on Mondays and Fridays," Isabella sighed happily.

"What do we have next?" Goyle asked gruffly as if he weren't part of the conversation.

"Um, Defence Against the Dark Arts, I bet this'll be-," Isabella answered. "Boring!" Isabella muttered as she hit her head against her book multiple times. Draco sighed and lifted Isabella's lifeless head off the book by her ponytail.

"You living the moment?" Draco grinned. Isabella sat up more properly and found herself trying not to puke. "Garlic," Draco sighed as he released her ponytail.

"I thought this lesson would be awesome, but it's a joke!" Isabella heard Nott say.

"Right with you on that Nott!" Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Isabella cheered.

"N-now c-class w-we a-are talking a-about the v-vampires!" Professor Quirrell told them.

"Right and Frankenstein's wife!" Isabella snapped irritably. "Now why does this class reek of garlic? And why are you wearing a turban? And how did you warn off those vampires?" Isabella asked. Professor Quirrell turned bright red and turned around showing the back of him, when that happened, Isabella gasped in pain and clung onto her right shoulder.

"Winters…you alright?" Blaise asked from behind her. Isabella nodded lightly and held her breath. When the professor turned round again, the pain subsided but only stung a bit. "What was that?" Blaise enquired to Isabella.

"I-I don't know," Isabella whispered as she stared coldly at the teacher. "But I know it has something to do with that mentalist!"

After that dreadful lesson, that they have three times a week-sadly, everyone thought-it was time for Charms with Professor Flitwick, which was very much a great lesson, everyone thought, even Draco admitted that the lesson was alright. And happily, they had that four times a week. That lesson they had with Hufflepuff.

Then it was one of those classes that the Slytherins hated-besides Isabella-Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall told them the class rules, what she expected and told them to write down a whole bunch of complicated notes. By mid-way of the class, Professor McGonagall told them to change the cushion to a needle. A long groan made their way throughout the class and Isabella just smiled.

By the end of the lesson, three people changed their cushions to needles: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Isabella Winters. Draco on the other managed to make the cushion into something and even Isabella, who was utterly confused with what Draco did, didn't know what it was. Professor McGonagall awarded Slytherin 20 points and 10 to Gryffindor.

Then other lessons included Herbology which was directed by Professor Sprout where they learned about fungi and random, exotic plants with Ravenclaw. Astronomy was taught 3 nights a week, which apparently, most of Slytherin was good at. Then there was Potions-the only class she didn't have with them.

"Isabella, come on! You can sneak in and learn with us!" Pansy pouted.

"Oh yeah, and get caught by Professor Snape? Count me out!" Isabella grinned.

"What a shame it will be without everyone's precious little Angel," snorted Millicent at breakfast that day.

"Mess around with everyone's little Angel, you get the boys," Pansy told her.

"What?" Millicent asked in disbelief.

"Did you not notice that _all_ the boys adore her?" Pansy teased.

"Which boys?" Millicent asked.

"Millicent, if you were slower than Goyle and Crabbe-which you aren't- I think you would be muggle!" Isabella told her. "When she means _all_ the boys, she means all the boys who go from this year to the seventh…even in Slytherin."

"Yeah, have you seen Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott looking at her during Transfiguration when she turned that pillow into a needle quickly? They were mesmerised. I mean, I knew you were quick to learn and smart, but not _that_ smart!" Pansy giggled.

"Oh shut up! Which reminds me, I better get going, and my private lesson is going to start!" Isabella quickly said. "What's after your double period with the other Gryffindors?"

"Um, I think we have Charms after," Pansy told her. "Tell Draco and others that you had to leave early?" she guessed.

"You're the best Pansy!" Isabella told her quickly as she ran towards the door for her private lesson with Dumbledore.

* * *

**So, the story is long because i used little paragraphs! Little paragraphs=FOR THE WIN (FTW)! Anyway, please comment and stuff, and the top half was pretty much random since i was being bored and random and more random! SO RANDOM! Hehe! So please review and stuff! Not giving away any subtle hints! :P **

**~~~Jess~~**

**Oh and to add to my randomness I am currently watching Whatthebuck and drinking apple juice! :P HAPPY NEW YEARS IN 46 MINUTES IN THE UAE! And add hours to the countdown depending on where you live-besides places in Asia *cough cough*philipines *cough cough* they already had their new years around fours ago! WHOOP WHOOP! **

**Depending on where you are: HAPPY NEW YEAR AND STUFF! Make new resolutions *cough cough* must poke things with sticks *cough cough* and rewatch AVPM and PPP and WTB and a whole load of others! See you! OH and cookies! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so sorry Professor Dumbledore!" Isabella gasped as she and Dolly stumbled through the door to Dumbledore's office. "I had to pick up Dolly, but before that I had breakfast, chatted with the girls and-" Isabella was cut off by Dumbledore waving a hand at a chair.

"That is perfectly alright," he told her simply, "you should keep the ties tight." Isabella nodded, sat down and Dolly just jumped onto her lap then onto the table.

"Sir, why can I not see Harry?" Isabella asked. Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it making two cups appear.

"What would you like to drink before we start this conversation?" he asked.

"Um, Coca Cola?" Isabella answered not so certain. Dumbledore tapped her cup which was filled with Cola while his was filled with tea. "Why do I _have _to come up here if this is not something so important?" Isabella asked. Dumbledore took a sip from his cup then placed it back onto the table.

"Do you not want to know about the past that you have lost? Is it not you who has lost most memories after the death of your mother?" Dumbledore asked delicately. Isabella looked away from him, trying to hide the fury and pain of what he had just said. "I know I have touched upon a delicate topic for you," Dumbledore told her, "but you must understand that these memories-of your mother, father, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus even Draco-for future reference. I also know you've been getting visions." Isabella looked up at him, official mortified.

"How dare you make those accusations!" Isabella snapped at him. "What do you know about me or what goes on in my head?" Dumbledore chuckled lightly and smiled at her. "What's so happy about this? Would you like someone following you?"

"Of course you would be violated and offended," Dumbledore explained to her, "and I see where you are going with what you are saying, but as time progresses and you become of age, you will understand."

"What do you mean by: _when you become of age?_" Isabella asked suddenly curious. Dumbledore took another sip, as well as Isabella, and then answered.

"What I mean is that when you turn seventeen, you are allowed to do as much as you can, but, you have special permission from me and the minister of magic for you to do magic outside of school. Though this is after you become of age, just like your mother, you will transform into something that Voldemort will fear. He will fear you more than me, love, Harry Potter and…you," he explained.

"What do you mean by _me?_ If you say that I will transform into something, then surely that is me," Isabella said in confusion.

"Indeed, you are right. Sharp, I must say, in spotting those things. I must confess though, to tell you what you will transform into now will be cheating," Dumbledore grinned.

"So…you'll tell me?" Isabella asked with expectancy.

"No, little one, no I will not. In due time though," he told her. Isabella sighed in disappointment. "I see that Lucius, Narcissa and Draco have been taking care of you…more than many of us expected." Isabella looked at him lightly.

"I don't deserve the things they give me," Isabella whispered as she stared at the bracelet she had on. _You're the sun that breaks my storm_ it said on it…the birthday present she had gotten for her sixth birthday.

"Now, now, don't think that. Anyway, bring your head forward," Dumbledore told her. Isabella did as she was asked, not knowing where the head thing was going. "Don't worry, it won't hurt a lot." Before Isabella could freak out, Dumbledore placed his fingers onto her temples. Her eyes widened, her pupils became large and saw things she never knew she saw.

Various images flashed through her mind, as if she were seeing it. First of the thousands was laughing from seven people, all looking at the grinning baby Isabella and laughing Harry. The next consisted various screams from her mother; a few other images passed by showing her tragedy and pain then another several whizzed by showing various places she thought she had never been to. The last picture was of her mother and Sirius, hugging in the falling snow.

Isabella gasped and clung onto the table, which failed miserably since she fell off of her seat, shaking. Dolly was barking madly at Dumbledore, while quickly got up and knelt besides Isabella. "Isabella!" Dumbledore told her in a worried tone. Everything was going black, going quiet…alone.

_Isabella was on the floor in the tiny space where Voldemort had tried to kill her, just like Harry she survived. She was unconscious with Dolly whimpering besides her, licking her facing, trying to make sure there was life-but no movement. _

_Outside that door was the dead body of Sarah Davies-previously pregnant with twins. Her eyes wide open, her face showed every ounce of love left in her…the last bit of energy she had put into. Silence. Silence filled the room, the corridors, the house and the whole street. Outside young children in their Halloween costumes going to a house down the street from the Winters. A party was going on in that house…a party that Isabella was supposed to be at right now._

_The silence was cut off by a man running towards the lounge that held the two non-responsive bodies. The man had light brown hair, a pale face-which was paler than usual-and premature lines. His clothes were shabby like, but not too shabby to make him look homeless. When he arrived he gasped and turned a shade of green. _

_"Sarah!" he yelled and ran towards the lifeless body. As he ran, he dropped to his knees and skidded the rest of the way to her. He turned her face to look at him and saw the sea blue eyes gaze into space. Hair was all over and he brushed it back to look at her face. "No, no, no, NO!" he sobbed as tears fell down from his face. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! ON ISABELLA! ON SIRIUS! PLEASE!" he yelled, while sobbing. "You promised James and Lily…remember?" he whispered as his head fell onto her chest. "Please, come back…she isn't even eleven." He held her hand and suddenly Dolly started barking. "Dolly?" _

_He stood up and opened the door to reveal an unconscious girl lying there. His eyes widened and knelt besides Isabella. He checked her heart rate, pulse and breathing. _She's alive,_ he thought. "Isabella, honey, it's me…uncle Remus Lupin, do you remember me? Do anything if you can hear me," Remus told her. Dolly barked and nudged Isabella's head. Isabella breathed in lightly and let out a long breathe out. "Dolly, where should we take her? I can't take her with me…no matter how much I would like to though," Lupin whispered as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Where? I can't take her to the Dursley's and I definitely can't take her to her muggle relatives…so where?" _

_Dolly went into the bundle of boxes and pushed one out, Lupin stared at it then opened it to find a brilliant and yet stupidest idea ever. "Dolly, they don't like me…remember? Half-blood wizard and yet I'm a werewolf," Lupin sighed as he pushed the box away. Dolly barked stubbornly, went into the box and pulled out a moving picture of two young children smiling and laughing. _

_Lupin looked at the unconscious Isabella-and Dolly-in his arms and knocked. After a few minutes of standing Lucius opened the door and stood there, looking mortified. "What do you want," scoffed Lucius. _

_"You and I have something in common, and one of them is dead! If you don't want to see Sarah for yourself then look at Isabella!" snarled Lupin. It took a moment for it to process through Lucius's mind that the girl in Lupin's arms, was in fact, Isabella Winters. "She has a lightening shaped scar on her right shoulder, just like Harry Potter, but on his forehead."_

_"Narcissa!" Lucius called out. Narcissa was behind him in minutes as well as Draco in pyjamas. Narcissa gasped while Draco just stared at Isabella, horror stricken. _

_"You should take her, if you don't want to I can always give her to her muggle family or I can look after her," Lupin sighed, "as well as Dolly." _

_Lucius looked at the lifeless girl and turned to look at his family. "Father, are you going to take her in?" Draco asked as he stared at her. _

_"Narcissa, call Dobby and tell him to make Isabella's bed and take her luggage. Draco, bed…now. I will have a talk with our guest before he leaves," Lucius told everyone. Draco and Narcissa walked off, leaving Lucius with Lupin who was holding the two. "Come in, since, we both care about Isabella, we should talk-mind you that if you tell anyone…you'll find yourself in Azkaban," Lucius warned him with threat in his voice._

_"Don't worry, I'm only here for Isabella and Sarah," Lupin snarled at him and went into the house. _

Isabella gasped and found herself in Dumbledore's office still, though she was on her chair. She looked around confused, with a splitting headache, and finally found Dumbledore in front of her. "I was very worried, I see you saw things that were too far," Dumbledore said with sorrow. "I am sorry to put that on you, but you must remember that, I was the one to take your memories and they will hurt. Now off you go, you have transfiguration with Slytherin…most probably one of your favourite lessons." Isabella stood up, took Dolly and before she left, was given her sketchpad back then left.

"Fawkes…Isabella is learning quickly, and quite honestly, I didn't think that would happen. I didn't think that her past would hurt her so much…especially the ones with her mother and father. Though those are deep away, only time will tell if she will open that part and see the truth. The truth is…_her father is still alive_."

* * *

**Ooooo, I've just put in some Dramatic Irony! And, I was about to give away what Isabella and her mother turns into in their seventh year, or when they become of age! :P Anyway! Happy New Years! 2010 IS HERE! That means just another few months then the next Harry Potter movie! *looks away* okay, I might watch Eclipse...but, I've seen the pictures on websites and stuff for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and seems like they are going with the plot! *grins* And like, in the UAE, it's like...raining, cloudy AND windy! HOW COOL IS THAT? Not so cool! But I want it to snow...*secretly goes to England without parents not knowing* :] its snowing over there...sigh...**

**ANYWAY! Please review and stuff, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and said it was good and alerted and stuff! Oh and please check out Alyssa98Dawn, CaramelWillow and Winifred Markby stories, they are like THE best :] who ever likes an O/C character with Draco Malfoy *puts hand up* me...:P**

**Review and stuff, oh and by the way, I'm hoping that i'm following the story line correctly and if the next lesson wasnt Transfiguration...just pretend it was herbology and stuff, because I was too lazy to go back to my room, get the book, walk back down and check it over :P**

**~~~~Jess~~~~ **


	11. Chapter 11

For the rest of the day, Isabella was so quiet and ghost-looking that it made Draco think she was ill. During Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall looked at the quiet little girl with sympathy and knew what had happened during the two periods in Dumbledore's office. In Herbology, Professor Sprout literally told Isabella to go to the hospital wing and check if she hadn't fallen ill. When Professor Sprout asked her that all Isabella answered was, "just home sick." Then came the terrible lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts, where everyone had noticed Isabella was abnormally white, quiet and whimpering whenever Professor Quirrell had his back to the class.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Theodore asked lightly from behind. Isabella nodded lightly while biting her bottom lip.

"Winters, you should go and rest," Draco told her.

"W-will y-y-you listen t-t-to t-the l-lesson?" Professor Quirrell stuttered.

"But sir-" Pansy was cut off by the look Isabella was giving her. "-Sir, I was just saying that this was a _wonderful_ class." Isabella smiled lightly at Pansy and sighed.

"Sir, when are you going to stop blabbering on about how you saved some tribe and start getting onto the real stuff?" Isabella asked faintly.

"U-um, N-no-now Isabella, w-we a-are following m-my w-w-way o-of teaching!" stuttered Professor Quirrell.

"Okay," Isabella whispered and hit her head against the desk, where she left her head there.

By the end of the day, Isabella was completely worn out and she had potions…two hours of it. Draco wasn't too keen on letting Isabella go alone but she had insisted on going by herself. Millicent, though she hated telling this to her, thought that someone should go with her, though of course, Isabella didn't want any of it. At quarter past four she left the Slytherin common and set off to Potions but was stopped by Peeves. Peeves were holding a bag that smelled horribly like sewage.

"Aw, look, someone going out and about to class late!" Peeves teased.

"Peeves not now," Isabella whispered quietly. Peeves was about to pour the contents onto Isabella when the Bloody Baron came out looking all bloody like.

"Peeves!" the Bloody Baron snarled. "Get off, now!" Peeves quickly got going by gliding through the walls leaving Isabella with the Bloody Baron. "Are you on your way to Potions?" he asked. Isabella nodded lightly, feeling a bit light-headed. "Follow me, with that look on your face seems like you might die," he grinned. Isabella gave him a soft smile and followed the Bloody Baron to Potions.

When Isabella arrived at Potions, Professor Snape was sitting behind his desk with Dolly on top of it. "I'm sorry I'm…late," Isabella puffed, feeling more light-headed the second. "I…I didn't bring Dolly!" she gasped as she took a seat and brought her items of things she needed for the lesson onto the desk.

"Don't bring the items out, just a quill," he told her softly. She put her items back into her bag and sat there, waiting. "You should drink this-" Snape told her as a goblet appeared on her desk, "-it should help with the queasiness and the light-headedness you've been feeling all day. Professor Dumbledore has told me that he thought it wouldn't have effected you like this. Then Draco told me about you in the rest of the lessons, lunch and especially you in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Isabella looked into the goblet to find a delicious rosy coloured potion in it. "You might want to drink that," Snape told her. She nodded, picked up the cup and drank.

After she finished the drink, Professor Snape brought Dolly to Isabella and placed her onto Isabella's desk. "So Professor Snape, you knew my mother?" Isabella asked him, feeling a lot better. Professor Snape looked at her and suddenly the cold black eyes turned soft.

"I did, your mother was…understanding," he whispered. Isabella nodded and grinned at him. "Stop grinning and put that hand of yours to use! I want you to have a look at these cauldrons and guess which is which, do you understand?" Snape snapped and pointed to the cauldrons which magically appeared on his desk. "You will number the cauldrons against the right potion. Here, take this paper and get going…you have five minutes." He handed her the paper which had a list of ten potions on it. The ten potion names were: _Wound-healing potion, Veritaserum, Shrinking Potion, Polyjuice Potion, Love Potion, Felix Felicis, Exploding Potion, Draught of the Living Dead, Draught of Peace _and _Dreamless Sleep Potion. _She gazed at list for a second, looked at Snape bewildered.

"I haven't even learned this!" Isabella told him in a panicky voice. Snape looked at the paper and nodded.

"Indeed you haven't, but some of them will be easy…for example the Love Potion. All you need is basic knowledge on some matters…you do know the elements for most of these potions, don't you?" Snape asked lightly. Isabella nodded. "Well, of you go…and leave Dolly at your desk, your mother did this so I don't need any cheating."

By the end of the five minutes, Isabella was very attracted to one specific potion, a dark, deadly looking potion that seemed at peace. Snape was at his desk checking her work when he literally wanted to give up his work.

"I have marked your work Miss Winters and you have gotten them all right…" Snape told her delicately. "Miss Winters?" he called out as he stood up and walked behind Isabella. "That is Draught of the Living Dead…very powerful sleeping potion. This potion is made out of Wormwood, Asphodel, Sopophorus Bean and the Valerian Root," he told her. Isabella nodded. "We shall make this potion in a few weeks time-as well as the others."

"What?!" Isabella exclaimed. "This is for second years and above!"

"Indeed, but, I have learned from your test scores that you don't need the miniscule type of things. For your first year work, we shall do that later on in the year but I want to stay on the ten potions you have identified. This one-" Snape pointed at the first cauldron, "is Felix Felicis, it gives you luck. We shall be doing that potion tomorrow-I want you to come in to do potions with me at the very same time as always. I do not want excuses, but, lateness will not be taken for granted since this is after lesson time. You will keep your Felix Felicis, take notes on it and search upon it. For your homework, I would like you to find information on this potion by tomorrow. You should go to the library, hit the books or get help from older students I have taught in the past. Right now, you should take observations of this potion and include it in your essay length homework. Your homework shall be a parchment or longer. Now to continue with our lesson; I want you to take the notes that are on the board then tell me when you are done so you may leave."

After ten minutes, Isabella and Dolly left the Potions classroom then made a run for it to the library for their Potions homework. When they arrived, a woman was behind a desk that seemed to want to pounce on Isabella and Dolly. "No dogs!" the woman hissed.

"Then take it up with Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore!" snapped Isabella as she and Dolly walked past the fuming librarian.

"You'll get a detention!" the librarian screamed.

"Son of a Banshee!" Isabella muttered.

"What did you say?" the librarian snarled.

"I said take it up with the same three people as well as Lucius Malfoy!" Isabella answered coolly with a small smirk oh her face. She left the librarian speechless letting Isabella say, "owned," while shaking her head.

* * *

**Haha, I did it again, another Wizard Swear! They are so fun using! Anyway, I've started school again which means updates might be slow...again *sighs* yes yes, even i must admit that it is unfair. Anyway, Isabella has an attitude and I love it! =3 I would love it if you guys reviewed! No obvious hints...reviews will make me smile :]! So then, how's the story going? **

**Oh yeah! Before I forget...the brain that has made me write this has been taken over by demented chipmunks...that is what a guy in my class says! :P And quite honestly i like it! And my favourite science teacher has left and been taken over by a monotone, boring person which is kind of sad since my other teacher was AWESOME!**

**Anyway! Review please!**

**~~~Jess~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

Isabella had made extremely great friends during her first week of term. The friends included people from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and obviously Slytherin. In Hufflepuff her friends weren't your ordinary muggle-type people, she knew Cedric Diggory before she even went to Hogwarts since all her memories were restored. Her friends from Hufflepuff were the first years, who were studiers then came Gryffindor. In Gryffindor, she is practically best friends with everyone-besides Harry Potter. _Oh of course I'm not able to meet Harry Potter! _Isabella thought maliciously. Then in Slytherin she was friends with _everyone_, even Millicent had recovered from their incident, and everyone wanted to be friends with her. _Sadly…_Isabella thought, _I'm not your plain Jane. _

Then one happy day, she wanted to scream her guts out. "WHAT THE HELL IS DUMBLEDORE GOING AT!?" Isabella yelled at the top of her lungs. Draco and the other first years surrounded Isabella, who was at their bulletin board.

"First year Slytherin students are to have their flying lessons with the Gryffindors on Thursday. They shall have their flying lessons with Madam Hooch, and shall take up their lesson time. Isabella Winters can not go to these lessons, so shall have her lesson with Professor Snape," Daphne read aloud, then re-read it and cried out in outrage. "What?!" she screeched.

"That is unfair, even for Isabella!" Theodore said loudly from his chair. "But then again, Potter is going to be there," he told them logically. Isabella sighed, walked to the chair besides Theodore and fell into it. "It's okay Winters, you're a natural at Quidditch anyway," Theodore grinned at her.

"She is?" Pansy asked as she sat next to Isabella.

"Yes, she is," Theodore answered, "I've gone to her house before-you know before her parents died-and she's a natural." Isabella smiled at him while he just winked at her.

"But, how did she become a natural?" Pansy asked as everyone else took seats.

"Her mother was a Seeker," Blaise, Theodore and Draco answered. Pansy looked at Isabella-as well as everyone besides Blaise, Theodore and Draco- amazed.

"_What?!"_ everyone chorused.

"My mum was a Seeker since her…" Isabella told them.

"Since her what?" Draco asked her, suddenly amazed.

"First…" Isabella mumbled.

"First what?" Crabbe asked.

"First year…" Isabella whispered. A round of gasps went around the room as Isabella sat there quietly. "Look, it's no big deal, and if you mind…I would like to get breakfast!" Isabella snapped at them, got up and left the common room.

~~~___~~~

When all of them were at breakfast, Isabella had lost her appetite completely by the time she looked at the food. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled lightly. Pansy and Daphne stared at her with wide eyes.

"You need to eat, petal!" Daphne told her.

"I'm with Daphne on this one Bell," Pansy told her. "At least have some toast." Isabella looked at the toast with lost interest. Draco stared at her and gave her some toast. "See, even Draco agrees! Now, eat!" Pansy told her in a forceful way.

"If you insist," Isabella whispered as she took a bite out of her toast.

A few minutes into breakfast Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stood up from the table then left. "What do you think they're going to…?" Daphne didn't need to finish her sentence when she saw the sour face Isabella had on. "They're over at the Gryffindor table aren't they?" Daphne guessed. Isabella stared as Draco went over to Neville and picked up an orb and seemed to sneer at the Gryffindors.

"If he doesn't get away from them now, his arse is going all the way to Pigfarts!" Isabella snarled. **(A/N: Whoop, whoop…a place from AVPM)**

"Bella, don't do anything you might regret," Daphne told her. Isabella averted her eyes away from the scene and kept a stony face on.

"I know Daph; I'm just going to rip his head off-as well as Crab cakes and Gargoyle-and feed it to a cannibal!" Isabella snarled. As the three boys came back to the table, looking absolutely petrified as well as beaten, Isabella was sitting there, with a book in hand and a fixed smile. "So boys, how was your rouse?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"What-what do you mean?" Draco asked with the voice that knew it very well-he knew where this was going as well as Daphne and Pansy.

"How was your unnecessary trip to the Gryffindor table?" Isabella asked in a fake happy voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" Goyle asked gruffly. Her smile had become so fixed that it seemed to have been carved on her cherub face. Was she going to let them off? No. Was she about to be nice to them and give them a warm, loving hug? Yes.

"DON'T YOU DARE ASK ME THAT! YOU-" Isabella shrieked so that only the Slytherins heard, and hit the three boys behind the head with her book, "-MORONIC IBISILS! ALL I ASKED WAS FOR YOU NOT TO COCK THINGS UP! AND WHAT-" Isabella hit them at the back of their heads again, harder than before, "-DO YOU DO?! YOU GO OFF AND COCK UP EVERYTHING! YOU THREE ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC, SELFISH, STUPENDOUSLY ROTTEN BOYS I HAVE EVER MET! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT MR DRACO MALFOY! YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHEN I GET MAD, AND YOU JUST CROSSED HELL'S PATH!" Isabella screeched. She looked up to see if anyone heard her besides the Slytherins and apparently they didn't. Daphne and Pansy just grinned at the three boys, shook their heads in disappointment then tutted.

"You should know better!" Daphne grinned maliciously.

"Yes, we are very, very, very disappointed! Draco, you should learn better!" Pansy grinned.

"Oh and you shouldn't have done that," Daphne added with a wicked smile.

"Why? She just hit us with a book-which hurts by the way-what else can she do?" Draco asked in a fake scared voice.

"This," Isabella told them. Did she chop them up? To her surprise she didn't. Did she get angrier? No!

Isabella stood up, the three boys followed her by turning around in their seats-big mistake. She slapped each boy hard across the cheek, got her book again then hit them with it and sat back down again.

"Tell your fathers I did that, and hopefully…_hopefully…_I can go away!" Isabella snarled as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle whimpered at the pain and tears rolled down their cheeks. "Go on Draco, tell your father that I did that to you! Go on tell him! I dare you to, and quite honestly, this girl is so angry at you right now that I don't even give a crap anymore!"

She stood up, with Daphne and Pansy grinning at her, collected her things together then walked off towards the doors. "You've got to hand it to her…she can leave in style," Daphne grinned as she watched Isabella's hips sway to the left then to the right.

"Yeah, too bad you aren't that graceful," Pansy teased.

~~~___~~~~

"I don't want to do any work today!" Isabella moaned to Snape. He sighed and looked at the angry child as well as her dog. "I HATE BEING LIKE THIS!" she shrieked. Snape sighed again and gave her an album. "Oh, what's this?" Isabella asked with interest. She opened it and found a picture of her mother, Lily and Snape in their first year.

"Look at what is written at the end," Snape told her softly. Isabella's gaze fell upon the nicknames at the bottom. _Sarah-Big Sister/Angel, Lily-Little Sister/Lil, Severus-Slytherin dude…nah…Severus! _"I wanted to give you that because that picture reminds me of your friendship with Miss Parkinson and Mr Malfoy. I saw what happened in breakfast, but I should stop myself from giving you a detention since what you did in breakfast was an inside thing." Isabella looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape…my emotions got the best of me," Isabella told him. Professor Snape smiled softly at her then patted Dolly.

"You trust Draco, I understand that, but at least try to compose yourself…anyway back to the lesson," Snape told her. She looked at him as he gave back her work on Felix Felicis. "Your work was very detailed, very much so that I could only give you an 'A'. So, I must ask you to find the ingredients you need for Felix Felicis. They are on my desk, and so, the ingredients are: Wormwood, Asphodel, Sopophorus beans and the Valerian Root," Snape told her.

After ten minutes, even Isabella was astounded when she got the ingredients right. "_What?!"_ was all she could say when she got them right.

"Indeed, I think we have a prodigy on our hands," Snape told her. "Then again, your mother was brilliant at Potions…but not this good." Isabella laughed then walked over to the window then gasped as she saw Harry being dragged off back into the castle. _What the hell-_Isabella completely stopped midway. "Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle…Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle…PARKINSON, MALFOY, CRABBE AND GOYLE!" Isabella screeched. She stormed past Snape, who seemed to understand, picked up Dolly and left the classroom running. "THOSE STUPID IDIOTS!" Isabella yelled.

When she got to the grounds, Madam Hooch wasn't there neither was Neville and Harry. All Isabella found was a scared looking bunch of Slytherins, while the Gryffindors made way for Isabella to pass through. "You. Freaking. Idiots!" Isabella yelled. "Don't you dare think for a second I'm going to be all nice and all! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Isabella yelled, while stupefying Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. She marched back into the castle then made her way to Potions where she was fuming with anger and Dolly was scared out of her mind.

* * *

**sorry for the late update! I've got school and stuff! I'm super sorry! Please review! I'm going to go and do my homework now! GAAHHH! Sorry! :P **

**Please review! **

**~~~Jess~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

Isabella sighed; she paced back and forth in her room. She had missed the feast for that evening; she was far away from everyone…far away from _them. _Isabella had learnt that by Draco's actions that Harry had gotten to be a Seeker for Gryffindor _and not me…_Isabella thought weakly. _I'll never do this, I hate my life right now…I hate Malfoy and Parkinson…oh gosh, what have I done?!_ Isabella had been up in her room since all the lessons had finished-and thankfully they didn't have Astronomy. She sat next to Malfoy in silence throughout all her lessons and in Herbology she just went to stand next to Zabini and Nott. She was scared; she knew that if Lucius found out about today she would surely be thrown out.

Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had been turned back to normal by Madam Hooch, but told her that it was their fault. Isabella just continued to pace back and forth, nothing had made her go back to the Slytherin Common room. She had been sent a letter by owl from Zabini which made her feel even worse than before.

_Isabella, _

_Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle are all so quiet that it has made us to think you killed them-not that it wouldn't have been helpful-but, they take back everything. Draco has been cooped up in his bed and hasn't even touched his things. He knows that you two made a promise a few days back and he broke it. You have every right to be angry at them. Theodore's been trying to get Daphne cheer up Pansy, but even Daphne won't go near her. She doesn't want to get involved and neither do we. _

_Look, I know you're extremely sensitive but you must take things into Slytherins perspective: we don't like Gryffindors. Please, Isabella, understand that we are extremely sorry-hell even Crabbe and Goyle. I don't know how you can put up with those four after the flying lessons. _

_Well, I have to get to bed…_

_-Blaise Zabini. _

Isabella flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Did mum have this sort of trouble?" Isabella asked to Dolly, who had snuggled up to her. "Why is my life so complicated…and why do I feel like a teenage girl talking about her problems? Oh geez, life is complicated! Well mine is anyway," Isabella sighed.

"Isabella?" Sacharissa called out to her. Isabella sat up to find her portrait looking at her.

"Yes?" Isabella answered in a croaky voice- as if she were about to cry.

"Someone called Pansy Parkinson is here; she wants to talk to you." Isabella fell back onto the bed.

"Whatever," Isabella sighed as she looked up at the delicately carved ceiling. Pansy made her way inside Isabella's room and found herself shocked. She was looking at the three chairs around the fire with a table in the middle. Then she looked at the slightly opened bathroom door, then the walk-in closet. To the right of the closet was a changing area then she looked at the bed where Isabella was lying there, sulking or thinking. _Or maybe both…_Pansy thought with a tinge of regret. She jumped when the portrait door closed with a slam. "What do you want Parkinson? Do you want to tell me that you hate me or Draco or any of the other Slytherins?" Isabella asked with venom.

"Bella…" Pansy whispered, "look we are Slytherins and-and-and-"

"Ugh, and, and, and? You are a Slytherin and yet you hang out with me! I don't see anything _wrong_," Isabella sneered.

"Bella, listen, we have a reputation to keep up," Pansy told her lightly with every word leaking with regret.

"You should have told me that...you know…_before!" _Isabella yelled from her position as Dolly fell asleep on her chest. Pansy sat on Isabella's bed then sighed.

"Sorry," Pansy grinned at her, "but, you know, seeing you get angry was epic!" Isabella sat up, which woke up Dolly as she barked at her, and started laughing.

"So, you liked getting stupefied then?" Isabella asked.

"Well…it was kind of…_amazing_ that you could do that!" Pansy grinned. After an hour of talking and laughing, Pansy quickly made her way to her Common room since it was past curfew. Isabella sighed, looked at the clock on her bed-side table and grinned. _Ten o'clock huh? Time for a little fun,_ Isabella thought devilishly. Isabella stood up, walked to her door and opened it quietly. Sacharissa, who was on the other side, gasped as Isabella came out of her room without Dolly.

"It's past curfew!" Sacharissa whispered angrily.

"What are you going to do about it?" Isabella asked her mischievously as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hey! Come back here! Oi, Isabella…oh forget it!" Sacharissa yelled out.

Isabella was silently making her way around the seventh floor, in the dark when she heard two familiar Weasley voices. "Fred, someone is up here!" George whispered. Isabella brought out her wand and said, "_Lumos_."

"Yeah, I can hear the person but they haven't appeared on the map! We have to close up the map, just in case it's Dumbledore! _Mischief managed,"_ Fred whispered. Isabella crept up behind the two boys who were holding a parchment with the writing disappearing.

"Hey, guys, not so bright if you can't see me!" Isabella whispered behind them. Fred and George jumped up in fright at the voice of Isabella's. They turned around, glared at her but then laughed.

"My, my, my, what are you doing up so late?" George asked.

"Why are you up so late?" Isabella smiled back.

"I like the way you think," Fred laughed.

"And, I like to bend rules," Isabella told them. Fred and George looked at each other with the same facial expression.

"I suppose we should show her Fred," George grinned.

"I think we should, George," Fred agreed.

"Show me what?" Isabella asked suddenly interested.

"The Marauder's map," Fred and George told her in unison. They gave her the parchment which she took from them.

"Say: _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_, but, you should tap it once with your wand before you say it," George explained.

"Now give it a go," Fred encouraged. "On the front it should say: Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs; then some other words." George and Fred had made a move to stand next to Isabella to see what it would say.

Isabella nodded and tapped the parchment once with her then said, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_." At once, think ink lines began to spread from where Isabella's wand had touched. They joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to appear across the top, great, curly green words, that made known:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Foxy_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP._

Then in tinier writing-much smaller than the huge green words-announced something else:

_Moony, Padfoot and Foxy-enchanting paper and stuff_

_Wormtail-providing the parchment_

_Yawn Wormtail! Yawn! _

_Prongs-leader and laughing at Foxy's response_

Then in much smaller writing was something that amazed all three of them:

_Five of us shall go down together-Moony_

_For Foxy-Padfoot_

_Let's make legend!-Wormtail_

_Hey, Padfoot! Both of us are in love, eh?-Prongs_

_For the love of Merlin! I love you Moony, I hate you Wormtail (just kidding), oh dear, little sister doesn't like you Prongs! I effing love you Padfoot!-Foxy. _

"Well, seems like the Marauder's have a secret addition which only appears to girls," George grinned.

"Seems like Isabella, Foxy does," Fred smiled. "Oh, this map is the whole school shoes every room there is to be seen _and _shows where people are!"

"Awesome! But who are these people? Little sister seems so…familiar…" Isabella said.

"I don't know but it seems like this five seemed to know a good time!" Fred smiled. "Check out the other side, there might be a hidden secret that we haven't seen." Isabella flipped the parchment over and then found herself smiling. In perfect, slanting writing said:

_We are the Marauder's. We have all enchanted this parchment so that my name doesn't come up for guys…IN YOUR FACE! But, whoever sees this…heads up: there's another one of these. One very special one that we made-not saying this isn't special…which it is…but you'll get what I mean.-Foxy._

The perfect writing was followed by smooth writing.

_Find it, and be sure to keep it safe since you know…it's like the other half! Anyway, have fun with this and P.S: WE THANK YOU FOR REACHING THIS LINE! _

The slanting writing came back up again.

_Oh, gosh, Prongs! You couldn't think up of anything else but using a muggle line? Honestly! Pfft, at least I have someone to cuddle up to! _

Isabella grinned at the parchment then tapped it again and said, "_Mischief managed."_

"I would like to meet this Foxy person," Fred grinned.

"I think I know who she is," George told them.

"I think I want to find the other map…who's with me?" Isabella asked.

"Me!" the twins cried out in unison.

"Who's there?" came a sly voice.

"Filch!" the three yelled out and started making a dash for it.

* * *

**Yes, I have brought in the Marauder's! Naw, if you know who Foxy is...please don't mention it! I am begging of the world! :P And I kind of gave it away if you know which part I'm talking about. :) **

**So, anyway, how's the story going on? Bad? Good? Reviews would be helpful :) and I've been working on this all day since it's the weekend here! Enjoy your day...or night....or where ever you live :)**

**~~~Jess~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

During breakfast, Isabella had calmed down quite a bit-not only was it because of the map-but had thought things through during the night. It just occurred to her that she had forgotten about the rivalry between the houses and seriously needed to patch things up. Though what happened during breakfast that day looked like nothing had happened in the first place. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were still trying to kill any boys who get near her, _ha-ha in Zabini's face when he found out that he couldn't sit next to me, _Isabella thought. Pansy and Daphne were gossiping about the boys as well as the occasional mention of Isabella's name.

"Did you hear that a seventh year wants to ask her out?" Pansy giggled.

"No kidding! Everyone in our house wants to ask out Isabella! Can't see a problem with that," Daphne gossiped.

"Hey, guys, I'm sitting _right in front of you_!" Isabella grinned as she leaned forward with her elbow on the desk and her fist under her chin while batting her eyes.

"Oh, right, well we are talking the truth!" Daphne argued. Isabella smiled, but looked around as the owls came down. _It's been like a month and yet, AND YET, they still send me stuff!_ Isabella thought lightly. The screeching had made Draco nudge Isabella as two owls came swooping down: a black owl and a white barn owl. The black owl was usually sent for both Isabella and Draco; but another owl?

"What's with the two owls?" Blaise asked. Isabella and Draco looked at each other with confusion then looked at the two owls on the table in front of them. Isabella took the package from the white owl as did Draco from the black. They both ripped open their packages; Draco smiled smugly while Isabella just stared at hers.

"What's the matter?" Daphne asked as she stood up and walked to the other side as did Pansy.

"Yeah, what's so special about it? See you have candy in those plastic bags and-" Pansy looked at the velvet box and album besides the candy. "-a velvet box as well as an album…" The girls looked at each other then Isabella sighed.

"Shall I open it?" Isabella asked as she stared at the two items. Goyle started laughing at Isabella at her unsure-ness, while Draco gave him an angry glare.

"Open it!" Daphne laughed, "Come on…or else I shall do…" she trailed off as she stared at the opened box. "That's beautiful!" They all looked at the silver necklace which had been sent to Isabella.

"Why were you sent a necklace?" a random voice behind them asked. She turned around and found Theodore there.

"I don't know…there was only a note inside the box…" Isabella answered as she turned back to the table. She picked up the note and read it, only to find herself smiling lightly. "_'Your mother wore this, so it's time for you to get it,'_ signed Moony…" Isabella quoted. "Who's Moony?" she quickly remembered the name form the map last night.

"Don't know…" Daphne sighed, "It might a random person, who was infatuated by your mother." Isabella glared at her then picked up the album. "I think I'll shut up now…" Isabella placed the book back onto the table with a slight grin.

"Good idea," Isabella answered as she put the necklace on. "But what about this album?" Draco took the album and opened it onto the first page; there he found a picture of Sarah, Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix waving at him laughing.

"I think I know," Draco answered as he gave the album back to her. "Guessing this was your mother's second year and stuff."

"Awesome," the three girls said together. Isabella looked up and saw a broomstick kind of parcel on the table in front of Ron and Harry. She grinned, saw Hermione look at her with twinkling eyes which she returned and looked away.

"What's up?" Draco asked as he looked at her. Isabella looked at Draco then to the Gryffindor table where Harry had left with Ron.

"Oh, _nothing,_" Isabella answered in a sneaky way, and then Draco saw where Isabella was looking.

"Where did the two chickens go?" Draco sneered.

"Where did your sanity go?" Isabella coughed, while looking away. Draco glared at her, stood up and left with his dogs.

"You made him mad," Theodore noted.

"No kidding! Anyway, if Draco is going to mess with Harry…" Daphne trailed off looking at Isabella who smiled at the two red heads coming to the Slytherin table. "Weasley twins?" Daphne guessed with a sigh. Isabella nodded frantically, stood up, grabbed Dolly who had been on the empty space besides Isabella, and walked towards the twins.

"Hello boys," Isabella grinned as she arrived in front of the two. The twins smiled at her then George poked her in the stomach. Isabella started giggling as if she were a two year old running from her parents.

"I say Fred, I do believe that Miss Winters here deserves to have a look around," George said in an orderly fashion.

"I believe I agree George! Seventh floor, petal?" Fred grinned.

"No, seventh floor for Isabella!" snapped a very familiar voice.

"Hey that voice reminds me of someone! Someone like Gerry or Perky or-"

"It's Percy," snapped Percy.

"Hey! I was close!" Isabella said in a defending voice.

"You shall not go frolicking about at ten o'clock in the evening around school! Have I made myself perfectly clear?" Percy hissed. Before the twins could answer Isabella batted her eyelashes and Dolly barked.

"Yes, you have Percy…" Isabella said in a kind, sweet way. Percy nodded in satisfaction and left leaving two fuming boys in his wake. "…but he what he didn't say was that we couldn't go frolicking _after _10 o'clock," Isabella grinned. The twins just stared at Isabella then a wicked smile had formed on both of their faces.

"I think we have a mastermind on our hands, George," Fred grinned.

"I agree with you, Fred!" George agreed.

"Seventh floor, one minute past ten…understood?" Isabella asked with a wicked smile.

"The rest of our school years shall be transformed," Fred laughed as he watched Isabella stroke Dolly like Dr. Evil did with his naked cat.

"I think, we need to _lighten the mood _for Percy," Isabella grinned as she stared after Percy. "Fun indeed."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! Okay, so it's just been 5 days, but five days is like a LONG time in my world for updating one story! Haha! School work, problems in school which have me frantic about because I'm not supposed to know AND I've been doing my history report on WW1 and its battle tactics-boring! **

**Anywho! I scrapped my original idea 'cause it got way too sappy with the necklace part and I wanted to put in something extra, BUT, that'll be in the next since internet has been going all crazy on me, so I wanted to update sooner than later. *Sues Etisalat for being really weird on me* :D Nah, I won't because...well..._yeah_. This chapter is to all the people who have commented...so shout outs to: GinnyMastraniCullen, Kagehana013 and of course Alyssa98dawn because her stories make me laugh...as well as Zahera-my friend in england who I envy since she lives in the cold and I live a hot county AND it's snowing there! :3 **

**Review please! :) It'll make my week becuase of the school and friend problems-way too much for me to handle right now. So I escape to the laptop where I write of random things and keep my mind open-besides that stupid fly! :D**

**~~~Jess~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

As the two months went by, Halloween had come by. It shocked Isabella, as much as too everyone's surprise, that she had settled in as if she had been there for her whole life. Rumours started surfacing that she had been having the _Elixir of Life _and everyone in Slytherin first year backed her up…_a lot. _

"How the hell can she be having the Elixir of Life when I grew up with her?" Draco asked angrily to a Ravenclaw.

"_Oh_, my bad! I-I, never knew that you grew up with her! Well…uh…sorry!" the Ravenclaw stuttered then scattered off.

"Honestly, it's like they're piranhas!" Isabella sighed as they walked to their Herbology class with Ravenclaw. Pansy, Daphne, Theodore and Blaise looked at Isabella with shock. "Piranhas are fish in the muggle world," Isabella explained wearily. The four chorused an, 'oh' but just continued walking to Greenhouse 1.

"What I don't understand is why everyone is annoying you," Daphne told Isabella while looking at her.

"Probably because she's a low-life brat," Mandy said with sneering dignity. That sentence blew the roof off of the group.

"I'll show you a low-life brat you retard!" Isabella yelled as shoved Dolly to Crabbe and threw her items onto the floor.

"Mandy, how idiotic can you get?! Isabella has the _whole_ of the school behind her!" Lisa sighed then smiled lightly at Isabella. "Sorry, she's just a bit jealous…since you have had a good life and all."

"I do have a good life!" Mandy screeched as she flew herself at Isabella, only to be stopped by Draco standing in front of her.

"Touch her, you won't see daylight," Draco threatened angrily as he bent down to help Isabella pick up her items. Isabella and Draco stood upright again and stared at Mandy.

"You don't know who you are messing with," Theodore simply stated in his solitary voice.

"Of course I do! Her parents were _killed _by _him_ and she is an orphan!" Mandy snarled while Lisa sighed and pushed Mandy a bit.

"My mother was an Auror, matched with some of the most skilled Aurors of the century! She was in the Wizengamot with Susan Bones's aunt; you can go off and ask Susan Bones if you want!" Isabella yelled at her angrily.

With all the commotion, the first years Slytherins and Ravenclaws had surrounded the group. When that happened Professor Sprout had come along to see why everyone hadn't arrived and now she knew.

"Break it up! Break it up! There is nothing to see-MANDY BROCKLEHURST, UNHAND ISABELLA WINTERS IMMEDIATELY!" Professor Sprout screeched. Mandy looked to her left and saw the professor there, angry, and then looked at Isabella who had gone extremely quiet. "UNHAND HER OR ELSE YOU WILL GET A DETENTION!" Mandy just stared at the quiet girl who she had slapped previously and was now handling her as if she were slave in the 1800's. "MANDY BROCKLEHURST, DETENTION TOMORROW EVENING!" Professor Sprout yelled. Reality hit Mandy again then stared at the scared girl and noticed that she had gotten a detention.

"But professor, she had insulted me!" Mandy lied.

"It doesn't seem that way to me Mandy," Lisa told her.

"Lisa!" Mandy hissed.

"Let go of her now," Pansy sneered. Mandy listened to Pansy and let go of Isabella.

"Professor, Mandy had directly insulted her as well as saying that she was a low-life brat," Lisa told her.

"Mandy Brocklehurst, you should not do that to other students! Isabella Winters comes from a well-respected family in this world. Her mother was exceptionally brilliant-as well as her father. You should not go around, telling them things that they know and may as well be scarred for. I'm afraid that you shall get a week of detention _and _do me an essay on Devil's snare. Now then, shall we go to class or may I give out a detention to everyone?" Professor Sprout said angrily. A murmur went around and they all walked to the greenhouse.

The Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Isabella listened and hung onto everything Professor Sprout had to say. "Now, Devil's Snare has magical characteristics. What are the magical characteristics?" Professor Sprout asked quickly. Isabella raised her up like bullet and Professor Sprout called upon her just as quick.

"Devil's Snare suffocates whatever it touches, but cannot stand light or fire," Isabella answered. Professor Sprout smiled at her and nodded.

"Indeed, that is correct! Ten points to Gryffindor, now then…" Professor Sprout's voice became trailed off as Isabella clutched the table harshly. The Slytherins looked at her in concern, especially Draco, Daphne and Pansy.

"Petal, you alright?" Daphne asked curiously. She eyed her gently while Draco placed a hand on Isabella's arm. "She isn't, oh boy, don't do…Isabella…"

Her pupils became large; everything around her changed and the voices calling out to her changed to two people's voices. One voice she recognized was Professor Quirrell but the other voice seemed evil.

_"Quirrell, tomorrow I want you to release the troll," the sinister voice instructed._

_"Yes, my Lord, Halloween maybe our only chance…if not we may have to find another way," Professor Quirrell grinned as he stared at the third floor door. "We don't know what is in there though; Severus and the other teachers have done their part."_

_"Indeed my servant, there is only one way to find out and that is tomorrow. It will be tricky though, are you still going through with it?" the voice asked menacingly. _

_Yes my Lord, yes," Professor Quirrell laughed._

The scene changed to the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

_Harry dangled from his out-of-control broom as bludgers attacked Harry from either side. Each time a bludgers tried to knock him off; he kept a strong hold and moved just in time. _

_Professor Quirrell sat there, chanting under his breath in a different language. He gazed at Harry, never breaking contact, never blinking. It was as if he was hypnotized and was chanting as if it were natural to him. The only line Isabella heard was, "__Effrego, permissum puter quod cado."_

Isabella gasped and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Everyone was staring at her and suddenly she felt weak. The blood from her cheeks were drained, she was as dull as a vampire. She looked at her watch, class was over; she picked up her things and left quickly before Professor Sprout could tell them they could leave with Dolly trailing behind her.

Isabella was in Professor Snape's Potions class waiting for Professor Snape to come in. She didn't want to tell Dumbledore, she wasn't even going up that trail. The last time she went up there was last week and she was mortified to hear what he had to say to her. _"Isabella, your father has done numerous things to disobey your mother; the Malfoy's were there for Sarah and you. Please, you have to understand that your father isn't who you think he is or what he says he is. You have to-"_ By then Isabella had blown. She threw everything closest to her at Dumbledore, missing him by millimetres and stormed her way out of there. She didn't want to know who or what her father was, but one thing bugged her about what Dumbledore had told her. _"Isabella, your father has done numerous things to disobey your mother…"_ What did he mean?! Why would her father disobey her mum? What happened all those years ago that she hasn't remembered yet? What had been do he do? Her thoughts were interrupted when Professor Snape came into his classroom that evening and was surprised to see Isabella there.

"Miss Winters, I hope you haven't forgotten that you do not have lessons with me tonight. If you have anything to say about then you must go to the headmaster and confront them to him. Now if you may-"

"I shall not leave and I will certainly _not _go to any other teacher, especially Professor Dumbledore," Isabella said firmly as she had cut him off. Professor Snape was already behind his desk, but not sitting down, and stared at the young girl. Isabella stared back him with full intensity of determination. Professor Snape sighed, as a sign that he gave in.

"What is it with you and your mother being persuasive?" he asked softly. Isabella shrugged as Professor Snape conjured up a chair. He held his hand out as a sign for her to take a seat, which she took, and he too sat down in his chair behind the desk. "What is it that has you running from Herbology, hiding from the headmaster and coming here to ask me about something?"

"Well I saw something that hasn't happened-hey what's with that face professor?" Isabella said suddenly when she saw Professor Snape's face.

"If you don't mind but can I tell the headmaster that you have _seen _something?" Snape asked lightly. Isabella nodded.

"On one condition though, _only _tell Dumbledore that I saw something but not what I saw." Snape nodded and waved a hand for her to continue. "Anyway, during Herbology I saw something, well two, and I saw Professor Quirrell in them. In the first one he was looking at the third floor door, which is strictly off limits. He seemed to have been talking to someone that wasn't there, but someone from his turban I think. He said that he will release the troll, but I don't understand what that meant entirely. Then the second one I think I saw him messing with the Quidditch game. He was chanting something to make Harry's broom go all wild. Professor, do you think Professor Quirrell is the bad guy? Do you think he is hiding someone dark that has attached themselves to him and is in the turban? Professor?" Isabella told him. Snape looked at her and nodded lightly as he took in everything.

"Thank you, Isabella. I think you should go to the Slytherin common room for a bit and if Filch catches you tell him he will have to complain to me. I shall go to the headmaster later, and, try and get you a pass that'll let you out and about after curfew. Now go, I need to think," Snape told her. Isabella nodded, stood up and left quietly.

Snape stood up and walked to the window. He stared out at the sun setting scene outside then sighed. "Sarah…I wish you here, instead of you and Lily gone. She needs you now," Snape whispered. He put his hand in his coat pocket and took it out holding a moving picture. The picture held three fourth years, smiling while laughing, though the one in the middle, the one that looked like Sarah in her younger years, had put up donkey ears behind the other two heads.

~~~---~~~

Halloween night eventually came, but before hand, Isabella had been trying to cheer Hermione up in the library. "Come on Hermione, chin up, at least you're pretty, smart and-"

"Hated by everyone!" she sobbed.

"You aren't hated by _everyone _honey, at least you have a family," Isabella smiled. Hermione looked at Isabella lightly and understood where she was getting at. "Look, Hermione, you've got me and most probably most of the girls in our year. You've got a family that love you, and hell, at least you don't live with a prejudice family."

"Good…point," she sniffed. "Hey, how did you survive those two years?" Hermione asked. Isabella looked at the bookcase in front of them and sighed.

"I honestly don't know Hermione, but, I had Draco, Narcissa and Lucius. They just told me to keep my chin up…which didn't help at all since I didn't stop crying until I hit nine. Hermione, look, the boys are just so stupid-as well as Pansy since she's being just as stupid and idiotic-they don't know what they're missing. Please, Hermione, try and not put this down on you!" Isabella told her. Hermione nodded and sniffed again.

"I…think I…might go to the bathroom," Hermione sniffed. "You…better get to the feast and all." Isabella nodded, stood up reluctantly and left.

She arrived at the feast just a bit later than she had expected. Pansy was sitting in front of Draco, gazing at him. Daphne was chatting to some Slytherin first years while Draco was looking around until he found Isabella and smiled at her. She walked over to their table and sat down next to Draco. "Sorry, I was trying to cheer a friend up," Isabella smiled as she took a sip from her goblet.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"She thinks that no one likes her…which in fact is idiotic since I like her," Isabella sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm hungry! Pansy pass the Yorkshire puddings would you?" Isabella asked, Pansy nodded and passed the tray to Isabella.

Halfway through the feast, Professor Quirrell suddenly came running into the Hall, his turban crooked and a sheer look of fright on his face. They all stared as he ran up to Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against it and gasped, "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor as he fainted.

There was uproar, which scared the living the daylights out of Isabella as she sat next to the worst person you could be sitting next to in a time like this. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle flew their food up the air in fright, yelled out, and some of it landed on Isabella while the rest landed on Pansy. "YOU-YOU-YOU…DRACO!" Isabella screeched. To catch everyone's attention, purple firecrackers came from the end of Dumbledore's wand.

"Prefects," he roared, "lead your houses back to the dormitory immediately!" Isabella saw-as she took out her wand and cleaned herself up-that all the prefects jumped up and started escorting their houses to their dorms. Draco tugged at Isabella's clothing while she just shook her head and stayed where she was. She looked as everyone started filing out, but noticed that Professor Quirrell wasn't there anymore. _That two-faced lying evil…_then she noticed that Snape wasn't there anymore. A wide smile crossed her face as she jumped up, ignoring the yelling from various teachers and sprinted to the third floor-via the moving staircases.

When she walked in and hid in the shadows, she saw Snape there being just as quiet as Isabella had done when she walked in. Soft music played from somewhere in the room, sweet, sleepy music. Isabella looked at the door and found Professor Quirrell walking in, with a huge grin on his face but found Snape there waiting for him.

"P-p-professor S-Snape, I didn't think y-y-you would b-be here!" Professor Quirrell stuttered.

"Apparently I am," Snape replied softly. "I had information from someone in school, incredibly bright the student is. I must say, I thought that the student was lying."

"W-what? Y-y-you believe a s-student?" Professor Quirrell asked loudly, which woke up the three headed dog that Isabella didn't see in the first place. Professor Quirrell made a run for it and left Isabella and Snape all alone in the room with the angry three-headed dog.

Isabella jumped out of her hiding place as one of the dogs attacked Snape's leg. He cried out in pain and at that moment Isabella had taken out her wand and yelled out, "DIFFINDO!" Cuts formed on the dog's head and released Snape to cry out in pain. He fell onto the ground with a loud thud and he groaned. Isabella ran to him and helped him up before another head tried to eat one of them or both. "Come on Professor," Isabella sighed as she helped him up. He stood up, shook his head and they both ran out of the room. Professor Snape closed the door and locked it with a spell that Isabella didn't hear.

"You are a stupid girl!" Snape hissed at her.

"Well that stupid girl helped you out!" Isabella snapped at him.

"How did you learn that spell?" Snape asked.

"Fred and George Weasley," Isabella simply said.

"Indeed."

"You better go off and find Professor Quirrell, sir," Isabella said. Snape nodded and left Isabella on the third floor to find Professor Quirrell.

* * *

**Ah-hah! See, I did another trick. You see, I read the last part again and found that Snape had tried to stop him during this scene at Halloween, so TA-DA! :] Evil, me! Anyway I think I haven't yet done a disclaimer for this story so: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter-or Draco Malfoy sadly-but I do own my own thoughts and the random characters in the story. Anyway, my thoughts and prayers go to the people in Haiti-which is kind of ironic because in geography I am doing about earthquakes! Weird huh?**

**Anyway, yet again, another day at school which was utterly terrible and we were doing college science and it had something to do with PST's and Pi for photosynthesis-WOW! They even made a song about it o.o**

**Anyway, please review and stuff ;D Tell me if the story is going good? bad? terrible? worse than terrible? or better than bad? ;D And I have to do my history homework. **

**~~~Jess~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

As November rolled in, the weather took a head start in changes. The weather changed from the warm autumn breeze to a cold, chilly one that had Isabella excited. She was _officially _going to turn eleven and become a proper student at Hogwarts, as well as the Quidditch day coming up: Slytherin against Gryffindor, the two that hates each other _and _has a link.

Isabella had been sitting at the stands, watching Fred, George, Angelina and Katie practice during the day and twilight. She just sighs, watches and sighs even more, since she herself wants to play Quidditch. _But, no. I can't because stupid headmaster said that Harry Potter was playing. Poor, precious little god-brother, he lives with his muggle family and he is suddenly allowed to play Quidditch. _Isabella thought nastily as she walked off feeling grumpier than usual.

At the end of practices George and Fred would try to cheer up Isabella, but, she didn't budge. At dinner she would poke her food in a boring manner, push it away from her and sighed as she placed her chin on her elbows which were on the table. Draco tried to cheer her up: nothing. Crabbe and Goyle tried to cheer her up: they ended up as pretzels. Pansy and Daphne tried and they failed…badly. To make matters worse she _had _to see Dumbledore every night at ten o'clock. He would remain calm as Isabella flew into a major fit. She would have had screeched viciously at him. She then would march out, with a very agitated Dolly, and then went off to see Professor Snape. The only time she could actually feel a bit better was with Professor Snape. She had gone out of the room to get some things from the Hospital Wing, but came back to find out that Harry and his friends had been there.

As she sat there on the stands, glaring at the pitch while everyone else was cheering at the teams coming out, she sighed and found a tear running down her cheek. _I guess Harry was born to do this…_she thought sadly. Lately, everything to her seemed like it was all _for _Harry.

_"I want you take good care of Harry, while not being seen-" _

_"SCREW IT! HARRY SAVED HIMSELF WHEN HE WAS A BABY! HE DIDN'T GO THROUGH WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! AT LEAST HE HAS A FAMILY! HE CAN GO OFF AND TAKE GOOD CARE FOR HIMSELF FOR ALL I KNOW!" _

_Take good care of Harry Potter? My ass, I'll take good care of him,_ she thought maliciously. Her wanting to meet Harry had turned to her hating Harry more than Crabbe and Goyle. She wiped her cheek and sighed again as everyone was up in the air. Draco and Pansy, who sat either side of her, were yelling out: 'GO SLYTHERIN!'

"Mount your brooms, please," Isabella heard Madam Hooch say. She peaked over the edge of the stands and found the Quidditch players mounting their brooms. Fred and George had looked up to find Isabella looking miserable. The twins flashed a smile, a smile specifically made for Isabella, while Isabella just cracked a tiny smile. A second later, Madam Hooch had blown her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose high in the sky, which sent a flashback from the past to Isabella.

_"Davies is high in the sky, folks! Neck and neck with the Slytherin seeker! Sarah, damn it girl, GET THAT SNITCH!" a blond haired girl yelled. Professor McGonagall was yelling frantically until a bludger nearly hit Sarah's broom. _

_In the crowd, the Gryffindors were yelling Sarah's name as if it were a spell while a black haired boy with glasses had caught up with Sarah. "Sarah, you need to go faster! That bloody retard over there is going to get at the snitch first!" _

_"I know, James! Just, let me-AH-HAH!" Sarah sharply dived down at the sight of the snitch, while the Slytherin Seeker kept on going straight and smashed right into the posts. He shook his head and quickly followed Sarah. _

_James had been getting the quaffle but then passed it to someone else. "Sarah, you have to do it now! He's catching up! I know you don't want to do it, but, do you want to win this or do you want Malfoy to bug you about-" James had been cut off as he left floating by himself and then saw a blur of colours racing towards the snitch which was going faster. _

_Sarah reached her arm out and-_

Isabella gasped and shook her head as she saw Harry, dangling from his broom. _It was that long?!_ Isabella thought lightly. His broom was literally out of control while the Slytherins were cheering for joy.

"Go on Potter! Do us all a favour and fall off of your broom!" Draco yelled out in mockery. Isabella glared angrily at Draco and slapped the back of his head. Draco then averted his eyes from Harry then started yelling at Isabella. Isabella on the other hand was staring at Professor Quirrell, he was chanting something, but something happened that made Isabella laugh. Professor Snape's cloak had caught on fire and Isabella knew perfectly well who it was.

Isabella gave thumbs up to Hermione who was smiling at Isabella from behind the stands. Professor Snape glared at Isabella, and she looked away still smiling with triumph. She had noticed that Harry had evidently climbed back onto his broom and was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he were to throw up. "My gosh, Harry's about to throw up!" Isabella said lightly as she peered over the stands as well as others around the pitch.

Harry had coughed up a tiny, golden snitch and was in his hand. "I've got the snitch!" Harry yelled as he waved it above his head. In utter confusion-besides Isabella who had been grinning-the match was over.

"He didn't _catch _it, he nearly _swallowed _it," Flint was howling and for the next twenty minutes he continued to howl. Though, none of this mattered as Gryffindor won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Isabella continued to laugh at the Slytherins-especially at Blaise as he owed her 20 galleons. Fred and George flew near the Slytherin stand to talk to Isabella.

"So Miss Lucky, tonight at ten?" George asked.

"Okay," Isabella answered.

"Seventh floor where you found us," Fred told her. Isabella nodded and opened her mouth to find Fred shaking his head. "We want to show you something," he simply stated, "and probably go around the castle a bit." Isabella nodded again as the twins flew down to congratulate Harry. _Thank you my knights in shining armour,_ Isabella thought as she made her way through the stands with Draco.

At ten o'clock that evening, Isabella waited for Fred and George at the spot she had caught them. She sighed and was about to leave when she heard two pairs of running feet towards her. She stood where she was, frozen. It was probably Filch and Professor Snape finding out that she was up here then taking her to Professor Dumbledore. Her first instinct was to run like heck out of there, but decided to stay whether her legs or mind liked it or not.

The two feet that were supposedly Filch and Snape's were in fact Fred and George. She took a deep breath in and did a long sigh of relief. They stood in front of her, looking at her expectedly. "No hug or hey?" Fred asked dimly. Isabella shrugged silently but looked at them expectedly.

"We'll take you soon enough, Petal!" George told her. 'Soon' in Fred and George's world was later. Isabella? There was no 'later' right now as she had resumed her grumpiness.

"Hey, what's up? You've been like this since Halloween, cheer up!" Fred told her as he walked to her side and pulled her in for a light hug.

"I hate my life," she sniffed as she pulled away from Fred. The twins looked at each other in disbelief then looked at Isabella. "Don't look at me like that!" she snapped angrily, "you don't go through the things I go through!"

"Why?" George asked as they watched Isabella slump against the wall and slide down it with her legs near her chest.

"You don't have to hide from Harry. You don't live with the Malfoy's. You _have _a family and they-"

"Petal, we are your family. We know all of what you said because of McGonagall. Bella, listen, I've known you for as long as I can remember. You've been through way too many things and you just decide to give up now?" Fred said as the twins sat next to her.

"Yup," she answered.

"The Isabella we know didn't give up _at all. _Hell, I think you never gave up because you're to much like a rock! But you have to understand that things can't go your way all the time. You have to hide from one person, which I can see is plainly difficult for you since you want to see, but, hiding from one person doesn't mean to say for you to give up," George told her reasonably.

"I know, but, if you haven't noticed I'm pretty much useless. I can do things that people can't. I can see things that even professional Seers can see and yet, I sit around acting like I'm not hurt, not scarred…not anything!" Isabella sniffed.

"You want to see what we want to show you, right?" Fred asked. Isabella nodded as she wiped away a tear. Fred and George smiled at each other and knew that this would help her feel better. Fred took Isabella's chin and made her face him. "Look, petal, we'll be here for you. No lies, no secrets, and no nothing…understood?" Fred asked. Isabella nodded and Fred wiped away the last tear from her cheek. He kissed her forehead lightly while George pulled her in for a huge hug.

The three of them made their way to Trophy room which was connected to the hall they ate in. Isabella was amazed by all the trophies in the room, some of them dated back to the beginning of Hogwarts. Fred and George kept their wands out to show them the way until they found the right area. "Here we are," George said.

"Read the names on this plaque," Fred told her. Isabella nodded as she read the names on the plaque Fred pointed to. On it surprised Isabella as well as making her day.

_Quidditch cup: 1974-1975_

_Chasers:_

_James Potter, Richard Winters and May Randy_

_Beaters:_

_M.G McGonagall and R.J.H King_

_Keeper:_

_Evie Johnson_

_Seeker:_

_Sarah Davies_

Isabella stared at the golden plaque for a while then shook her head to clear some thoughts away. "So my mum and dad knew each other before they got married?" Isabella asked.

"That's what dad told us," George answered while shrugging.

"Yeah, but, your mum was going out with someone during her third year until I think her seventh. Anyway, dad told us that Sarah had fun messing with him. What I mean is that she pulled more devilish pranks than we did in our first week back last year to Richard," Fred chuckled.

"Now we know where you get your fun side from," George laughed. Isabella smiled but found something that caught her attention. She picked up a silver trophy with her mum's name engraved in gold on the silver.

"Triwizard cup?" Isabella said loudly.

"What?!" the twins yelled quietly in unison as they looked at the trophy.

"Triwizard cup, first place," Isabella said quietly.

"Well, your mum might have done it since it goes around once every five years. We're having one soon, don't know where though," George explained to her. Isabella nodded and placed the trophy down.

"My mum has done a lot," Isabella told them as she looked at the trophies and medals which had her mum's name on them.

"Yeah, one of them was for potions I think," Fred grinned.

"Oh har-de-har, my mum wasn't that stupid to make a love potion!" Isabella snapped.

"I didn't say that!" Fred argued.

"You were thinking it though!" Isabella finished. Fred grinned at her and then poked her side as well as George.

"Seems like our little Angel is back," George smiled as he watched her laugh.

"Oh yeah? Where's my Fred and George gone to?" Isabella grinned as she regained herself.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe…HERE!" the twins yelled out in unison. They picked Isabella up and threw her over their shoulders-since they were shoulder-to-shoulder-and started running back to the seventh floor.

-----~~~----

Isabella sat in a chair while her head hung lifeless near her chest. She was in Dumbledore's office yet again and she felt her anger rising by the second. Dumbledore had gone into her room and woken her up, as she was in pyjama bottoms and wearing a tank shirt. Dumbledore on the other sat behind his desk which was in front of Isabella.

"You have a duty to come and see me every night at ten o'clock, and you didn't show up…why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't want to come," Isabella answered loudly, as if it were a simple answer-which it was to her.

"Certainly, that isn't all is it?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Of course it isn't," Isabella sneered at him. "A girl can't have some time to herself?"

"A girl can, if it doesn't involve two boys," Dumbledore replied. Isabella's head snapped up to look at Dumbledore in the eyes with fire in them.

"I spend all my time with Slytherin…_I SPEND ALL MY TIME WITH SLYTHERIN!_" she yelled at him. Dumbledore remain calm at her outburst but lightly shrugged.

"That is why you came early," Dumbledore explained. Isabella's eye were filled with fire by now and was ready to blow.

"_That is why I came early?!"_ Isabella said through gritted teeth. Dumbledore half nodded and half shook his head.

"And also I want you to look after Harry," he explained just a bit further. Isabella's eyes widened and she stood up while knocking over the chair. She picked up everything she could find and threw them at him, but missing him by millimetres. "Continue throwing my stuff, since I have too many things in this room."

"I. WANT. MY. LIFE. BACK! I DON'T CARE IF I GO TO A MUGGLE FAMILY! I WANT TO BE NORMAL! I DON'T _WANT _TO LOOK AFTER SOME PERSON I DON'T EVEN KNOW! HELL, YOU CAN EVEN ADOPT THE BLOODY KID!" Isabella screeched at him while throwing things.

"Indeed, if I could, but I haven't. I need you to know things that he would know, you help him by just doing that," Dumbledore told her. "Nicholas Flamel, have you heard of him?"

"Yes, I have," she said icily as she sat back down.

"Well, Flamel has been living for a long time because of the Elixir of Life, the Philosopher's stone. That stone has been guarded by the three headed dog-Fluffy, Devil's snare, a troll, chess and potions. Now then, a mirror shall be placed there after the Winter holiday but you should be lucky to find it as I have hidden it somewhere in the castle. Now off you go, you need your sleep like you said," Dumbledore said. Isabella nodded, still furious but wondering, and left. _A mirror…mirror…MIRROR OF ERISED! _Isabella though frantically. Isabella quickly ran back to Dumbledore's office and found him smiling at her.

"The mirror of Erised, right?" Isabella asked. Dumbledore nodded and Isabella left grinning to herself. _It's only midnight…let's give it a try shall we? _She thought devilishly and started running through the hallways.

* * *

**Finally, another chapter up! I started doing this two nights ago and was having a bit of difficulty trying to put Isabella into the Quidditch part, but I think I did alright with the mixing anf the matching AND anyway, some parts of it was kind of corny, I have to admit. Or it could have been over-the-top? **

**Anywho! I have included the Mirror of Erised-I think that's how you spell it but I wasn't bothered to look at the chapter page. The Mirror of Erised will be somehow important as it will show what she wants-one of them is kind of obvious *cough cough* like Harry *cough cough* I DID NOT GIVE ANYTHING AWAY! ;D. I also put in something from the Triwizard tournament because I felt like it and I do think it is every five years they hold it *shrugs*. Oh yeah, the quidditch players: M.G McGonagall and R.J.H King are characters i took from the first movie-found on the wikia for Harry Potter.**

**Oh and any spelling mistakes-like I saw in the previous chapter that I didn't notice until now-was all Fanfiction! I did like a billion spell checks and all-NOTHING! Until now XD**

**Okay then, reviews would be helpful! Good? Bad? Over-the-top? Or Just right? **

**~~~Jess~~~**


	17. Chapter 17

Isabella continued running through the halls that night until she heard Filch coming her way. Not knowing what to do, she quickly looked around and found a door to her left which was closed. Not knowing if it would make a sound she quickly opened as silently as she could, dashed into the room and quietly closed the door. She turned around and found herself in what it seemed to be, an unused classroom but had desks and chairs piled up against the wall, an upturned waste-paper basket but a mirror was placed in the centre which didn't belong there. Not knowing what to do, Isabella walked up to the mirror lightly.

The magnificent mirror was as high as the ceiling, with an ornate golden frame while standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _"The Mirror of Erised!" Isabella exclaimed as she stared at, but wasn't in the mirror image. She blinked, not knowing what to do. She stepped into the mirror's range and stared at the mirror in disbelief. She _knew _that she was gone! She _knows _that she is! But why is her mother behind her? Why was she smiling at her as if she were there next to her? Isabella blinked and found tears running down her cheek. "Mum?" Isabella sniffed. Sarah beamed at her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Isabella stood there, looking at the two of them. They were so alike, as if Isabella were a clone of her past mother. Her mother's brown eyes were filled with regret and sorrow, her mother didn't want to leave her pride and joy in the beginning…but had to. "Where's dad?" Isabella asked shakily through the tears. Sarah's smiled vanished and she looked away. "You can't speak…c-c-can you?" Isabella guessed. Sarah looked back into the mirror and nodded, with tears running down her face as well.

After a few minutes two other people showed up behind Isabella and they were smiling at her in happiness. They were Lily and James, her god-parents…her dead god-parents. Isabella knew that she couldn't deny it, but she wanted her god-parents here to take her in, to love as well as cherish her like Narcissa and Lucius do. Isabella continued to sob a lot more. Isabella Winters, a girl that everyone knew was a strong, were wrong. She was broken, she was scarred and all she has are her memories and pictures. Sarah hugged her daughter while James and Lily gave her a kiss on the head. _Why?_ She thought. That's what she had been thinking for the past ten minutes…why?

Without warning Dumbledore came out of nowhere and spoke.

"I see you have found the mirror," Dumbledore said loudly. Isabella nodded, not wanting to look at Dumbledore but instead at the three people who should have been there for her now rather than then. "The mirror shows what you want in life, and as I can see by body language that it is your parents, is it not?" Dumbledore asked. Isabella shook her head which bewildered Dumbledore himself. "Then what does it show you?"

"T-the m-m-mirror s-shows m-m-me m-m-my mum and g-g-god-parents," Isabella stuttered. Then in the background of the mirror, a blond haired boy stood there, looking like Draco in every way. Isabella blinked as the boy came closer and was evidently Draco. He was grinning and grabbed Isabella's hand then entwined his fingers in hers. Isabella didn't know why or how Draco was there, but, no way in hell was she going to ask if Draco was there since he wasn't.

"Does it show you anyone else?" Dumbledore asked, knowing that someone else was there with Isabella in the mirror. Isabella shook her head roughly but continued to stare at the five people in the mirror. "Are you sure now?" he asked. Isabella nodded again. _I am not going to tell him, I am not going to tell him!_ Isabella thought faintly. "Then why do you have your hand out like you're holding someone's hand?" Dumbledore asked. Isabella shrugged then found Dumbledore in sight.

"What do you see sir?" Isabella asked. Dumbledore chuckled and then said something that would have shocked Dobby himself.

"I see myself holding a pair of socks," Dumbledore answered in a laughing tone.

"You're lying," Isabella accused, which Dumbledore was doing.

"I am Isabella; do you want to know what I see?" Dumbledore asked. Isabella nodded her head, while the four people just looked at Isabella. "I see my mother, sister and brother," Dumbledore told her. Isabella finally turned around and looked at Dumbledore. "I think you should go now, you have to get up in six hours," he told her. Isabella nodded, turned around to say bye to the images then left running.

Dumbledore stood there as he stared at the other three people. "She was lying about one thing. Sarah was right, it's begun. Nothing can be changed now; the future has been set from now on, isn't that right Severus?" Dumbledore said as Snape walked in. Dumbledore turned around and nodded towards him. "Isn't it Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Snape answered. "Sarah said that there were two paths for her daughter to take…Isabella chose the path that will lead to the end."

Dumbledore nodded then turned around to look at the mirror. "Severus, do you think Isabella chose the right path?"

"Without a doubt sir."

"If she chose the other path?"

"Then, she and Draco must part. She must go to a different country, live there, grow up there and make a family…but worlds do collide but those worlds are Isabella's and Draco's."

"It wasn't by some twist of fate that Sarah was to meet the people she met. They were _meant _to meet, not fate at all."

"Sir, I think Miss Granger has figured something out…I heard her in the library," Snape told Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned around to look at Snape.

"What is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Isabella Winters and Draco Malfoy were meant to meet."

-------~~~~-------

When the thirteenth of December came, the school was coated in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid as did Isabella when she woke up that morning, got out of bed and stared at her living dream. "Happy Birthday, me," Isabella grinned as she got dressed for the day. The night before, she had gone off to look at the mirror again and once again found herself with her mother, god-parents but strangely enough, Draco Malfoy.

During that morning, she helped the Weasley twins enchant the snowballs she made to follow Professor Quirrell. That was a major success before all three of them got into trouble by Filch and Percy.

"I am very disappointed in you, Isabella!" Percy exclaimed with his back turned to the three of them. Isabella mouthed what Percy had said and started walking around like Percy with the twins laughing so much that it was silent. "You should set a good example-"

"You should set a good example…" Isabella mocked, while making her voice go all low and funny like. Fred and George were literally on the floor, laughing at the mockery. Percy glared at the three of them and shoo-ed them away. Still laughing, they entered breakfast giving each high fives and left to go their separate ways. Isabella skipped to her seat and sat next to Draco but found herself getting hugged by Daphne.

"Happy Birthday, Petal!" Daphne squealed. She roughly gave a huge present to Isabella, gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat next to Isabella. The present was wrapped in enchanted paper which had dancing fairies going left and right. "Go on, open it! I can't wait forever you know! I sent a letter to my parents at the beginning of the month and told them specifically what I wanted to get you…so, here it is! I bet you'll love it!" Daphne told her excitedly.

"Um, I didn't exactly ask for anything," Isabella told her as she looked at the present in hand. Daphne laughed and gave Isabella a long hug before releasing her again.

"Draco told me what kind of things you liked and what you absolutely hated. It's too bad that you don't like wearing certain greens, they would be fantastic!" Daphne exclaimed. "Go on! Open it already!"

"Yeah, you should open it now…when it was my birthday a few years back, you know the one you couldn't make it, well she nearly killed me for not opening it. I advise you to open it," Draco told her with a slight grin.

"You know what it is, don't you?" Isabella guessed, Draco nodded and Isabella sighed. "Fine, I'll open it!" Isabella exclaimed. She ripped open the present and found a beautifully, goblin-made jewellery chest. "Daph…you shouldn't have…" Isabella told her in awe. The jewellery chest was coloured in baby blue and had been decorated in different coloured rare gems. She opened it and found a closed flower as well as bits of jewellery inside it as well.

"Now, I specifically asked for this chest because of this-" Daphne told her pointing at the closed flower, "-wait for it." Isabella waited for a second and found the flower opening into a fairy. The entire fairy looked extremely real as it danced around with its leafy dress.

"It's fantastic, Daph! Thanks!" Isabella said as she closed the chest and carefully placed it on the table.

"I knew you would like it!" Daphne said in triumph.

"But, she'll like mine more!" Pansy exclaimed as she dropped a gift on Isabella's lap. "Don't thank me, Winters; I know you'll like it!"

"Um, okay?" Isabella said with uncertainty. She opened the golden wrapped gift and found a fantasy olive beaded strapless ball gown formal dress with lace-up back. Isabella was absolutely speechless-as well as confused at the same time- as she brought the dress out in full length. "Pansy…I…uh…thank you! Though…why do I need it?"

"Your eleventh birthday party, silly! You're having a party for that during the Christmas holiday!" Pansy revealed. Isabella's face turned from a happy face to a scowling face as she faced Draco.

"_Party?_ My birthday gift is a party?!" Isabella asked angrily. Draco shook his head as three owls came into the hall and made their way to the Slytherin table.

"That is mine, Crabbe's and Goyle's-" Draco told her as he pointed at the black one holding three different types of gifts. "-that one next to the owl is Zabini's and Nott's. While the third one is for…who is it for?" Draco asked as the owls made their way in front of Isabella. The owls shivered as Isabella took the presents away.

"Aw, poor babies…I'll take you to Hagrid shall I?" Isabella cooed as she stroked one of the owls. Draco rolled his eyes, which Isabella caught, and found his pants wet. "Whoops…my hand _slipped_," Isabella told him in a-not-so-sorry voice.

Isabella ripped open the gifts from the people she knew. From Crabbe she got a book on Quidditch-which Isabella had gotten a few years back. Goyle had gotten her a book on Animungus-_How to Change and What Will Happen When You Become an Animungi._ From Blaise she had gotten a purple diary, which was enchanted to let her drawings come to life or her dreams to show up in a hologram type of way. Theodore's gift for her contained different things: sapphire snake bracelet, golden serpent ring, Snake Wrap Boa with Crystal Ball Necklaceand a crystal snake coil watch. Draco's gift to her was a water lily tiara and another tiara which was a twig tiara with pearls and rhinestones. Though the mystery present was opened last but before she opened it a tag that was attached to it said: _I took it from your family long ago, now, I think it's your turn for you to have it. _

"_I took it from your family long ago; now, I think it's your turn for you to have it. _Wonder who it's from," Isabella said aloud as she opened the present to reveal a similar sized parchment that was the same as the Marauder's Map. A smile light up her face and started laughing. "Nice, real nice," Isabella laughed. The owl that sent the package flew off of the table and made its way to Dumbledore's shoulder where he stroked the brown owl. He grinned at Isabella, who looked at the teacher's table, then smiled back.

"Isabella, just a few more days then off to the party!" Daphne squeaked.

"Oh, yay," Isabella said sarcastically as she sighed

* * *

**Finally, another chapter up! I want to thank all the people who have alerted and favourited my story and stuff! Mind you when I uploaded the previous chapter it was a chapter I already did, so, sorry for the confusion if you have read the chapter and found it was the same-but a changed it! **

**:D Anyway, how's the story going? Good? Bad? Oh and one last thing: any questions, please ask, because I will be happy to answer...only if they dont give too much away XD **

**~~~Jess~~~**


	18. Chapter 18

_We must be willing to let_

_go of life we have_

_planned so as to have the _

_life that is waiting for us_

_-Joeseph Campbell_

* * *

Isabella was standing out on the balcony which was linked to the ballroom at the Malfoy mansion. She sighed then looked away from the winter wonderland scene and looked at the red drink hand. She wore the green dress that Pansy had given her a week previously in school, wore the lily tiara that Draco had given her and the accessories that Theodore had given her.

She barely touched the red drink and it rippled. Isabella sighed brought the champagne glass to her painted red lips, took a sip and brought the glass away. She missed Hogwarts, she missed George and Fred but most of all she missed the craziness of her time in Hogwarts. "And it will only get crazier," Isabella told herself then a small smile appeared on her face.

Three days ago she was at Hogwarts, sneaking around with the second Marauders map to see the difference and there was. It would show places that weren't even on the other map, places that had evil to come. George and Fred were just as funny as they had always been as they persuaded Isabella to mess up Professor Quirrell's room. The next day the trio blamed Peeves the next day as Percy came up to them, furious. Percy believed them, knowing Peeves he could have done it.

The last day of the term, the Weasley's had given her hand-made clothes which Isabella wears at night. From Hermione she had gotten her a book that she would read during the time off. Then from other people she had gotten chocolate frogs and random bits of sweets on the train back to King's Cross.

Isabella looked behind her and saw the ballroom packed with people dancing as well as laughing through the open double French glass doors. Isabella turned around and continued to stare at the winter scene. Someone walked into the balcony then coughed lightly. Isabella quickly turned around and found Lucius standing there but she turned around to look at the scenery.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying your party?" Lucius asked. Isabella shrugged then Lucius walked to Isabella and sighed. "Your mother came out here to think as well when I invited her over in her second year which was her first time over. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, I did," Isabella answered quietly.

"Well, if you don't want to go inside then I should tell your friends to go away," Lucius told her with a bit of humour.

"Which friends?" Isabella asked.

"Me and-," a familiar voice called behind her.

"Me!" another familiar voice called out. Isabella smiled widely and laughed. She turned around and started laughing even harder.

"Brittany and Chloe! Girls, you looking fine!" Isabella teased as she looked at Brittany's white flowy dress and Chloe's cocktail dress. The girls grinned at each other but suddenly looked at the two in distress. "But, you two aren't…"

"Oh yes we are! Brittany and I go to Beauxbatons!" Chloe giggled.

"You are like a _legend _there!" Brittany smiled then gave her two presents. One was from Brittany which was somewhat soft and the other was from Chloe that was a shaped a box. "Happy belated birthday!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Mind you, Fleur Delacour says happy birthday as well and she sent you this," Chloe told her as she handed her another parcel with gold wrapping.

"And Gabrielle gave you this," Brittany grinned as she looked at Isabella struggling. Brittany placed a box on top of Fleur's gift.

"Anything else?" Isabella asked in a strained voice. Lucius chuckled slightly and patted Isabella on the shoulder.

"I have something for you inside-this involves you _not _to cry, faint, scream or do all three at once…understood?" Lucius told her as he clapped his hands and Dobby appeared taking her gifts into the ballroom. Isabella nodded as her friends linked their arms with her and dragged her into the ballroom, laughing.

Lucius led the way to the massive Christmas tree in the centre of the room and was being followed by the three girls chatting as well as Isabella pointing out a few of the people. Lucius stopped walking and called out everyone who was looking at the Christmas tree. They turned around and Isabella was shocked as everyone in her class at her muggle school grinned at her with presents in hand.

"Okay, we're here so can we go now?" Nicole asked impatiently. A dark auburn haired boy pushed Nicole away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Isabella," he told her in a serious voice. Isabella grinned at him then flipped her hair back.

"Oh my, look at the filth we have here girls. We have Miss Anderson and Mr Greenwald as well as the other filth. Ugh, what a disgrace to see these twenty odd people here. I don't want to look at them. Lucius, I am going now. These people didn't write or anything. I am hurt. Well goodnight to you all," Isabella snorted jokingly, unlinked her arms from Chloe and Brittany then turned around to find Draco.

"Come on Isabella!" the dark auburn haired boy called out.

"Go home, Luc," Isabella sighed while shaking her head.

"We have presents," a girl with a high-pitched voice called out. Isabella turned around and smiled at the presents.

"I was just kidding!" she laughed and went to hug Luc. The other children went to hug Isabella besides Nicole who glared at the scene.

"Luc!" Nicole shrieked. Luc let go of Isabella then looked at Nicole confused. "Don't you remember what she did?!"

"What did she do?" Draco asked unpleasantly. Nicole, not knowing who it was behind her, responded with a devilish laugh.

"_What did she do? _She left us standing at the movies! Isabella Winters isn't a lovely…" as Nicole turned around she trailed off as she stared at a few angry Slytherins.

"I suggest you keep that mouth shut," Draco told her in a threatening way. Isabella released everyone then looked at Draco who understood. "Don't worry, he left extremely quickly. Trying to keep it real for you lot is hard." Isabella shook her head while smiling.

"Oh, hello there boys, girls and Isabella," Narcissa greeted as she stood besides her husband. Isabella smiled at Narcissa, walked over to her and gave her a light hug. "Now Isabella, I know that you are extremely happy that your…friends…are here but you shall be extremely ecstatic when I tell you the good news." Isabella released Narcissa and walked backwards then looked behind Narcissa.

"No…no…no way!" Isabella laughed as two people walked towards them. A young woman, who was extremely attractive, was tall and willowy compared to everyone else. She walked towards the group with gracefulness while her silvery blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. Her eyes were deep blue in colour, a loving look in them and was smiling at Isabella with her white, even teeth. She wore a black floor length dress which was a one shoulder. The person next to her was a young man that looked Bulgarian. He was tall, thin, sallow young man with dark hair and eyes. He had a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He was round-shouldered and duck footed. He wore brown with a red strip down the side of his pants with a red shirt and was covered with red cloak as well as wearing boots.

"FLEUR! VIKTOR!" Isabella yelled as she ran up to them. She attacked Fleur first with a hug then gave Viktor a hug.

"Veen a vong time, A-sah-bella," Viktor told her as he hugged her back then released her.

"I've 'een missing you," Fleur smiled as she kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You are 'ery gorgeous tonigh' Isabella." Isabella grinned at her then clapped her hands together.

"Present vor you," Viktor told her, "close vour eyes and vold out vour hand." Isabella closed her eyes then held her hand out. Viktor dug his hand in his pocket, took out his hand back out which was in a ball and dropped something in her hand. "Vopen vour eyes," Viktor told her. Isabella opened her eyes and found herself looking at the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Viktor…it's wonderful!" Isabella gasped as she looked at the miniature dragon that had a ribbon around its neck. The dragon was a Hungarian Horntail that breathed a bit of fire at that moment. "Thank you!" she told him and hugged him again.

That night, when everyone had left, Isabella went off to open all her presents. Brittany had gotten her a priceless gem which had her name engraved in ruby. Chloe had gotten her designer clothing from Paris's top designers. From Nicole she had gotten a sketch pad-_how thoughtful…BIN! Ugh, she actually wrote something in it._ From Luc she had gotten her a scarf. Fleur had gotten her a Fence Blue Juliette Dress while her sister, Gabrielle, had gotten her a pair of cute and versatile high heel Mary Jane shoes. Draco had gotten her another present, but this time it was a pendant which had 72 sacred names of God Charm. The gifts from everyone else was either jewelry or something muggle.

Isabella sighed and went to bed, leaving everything where it was on the floor. Next week it'll be a party to Nott's for Christmas and a few days after that it'll be Blaise's party for New Years Eve. Long few days ahead of her and it made her miss every single part of Hogwarts.

~~~~---~~~

It was the first day back at Hogwarts and the non-stop tomfoolery with the Weasley Twins didn't stop. The snow had stayed which meant evil things for the passers who were in clear view of the trio.

"Watch this," Isabella told them as Mandy Brocklehurst was walking up to them. "Hey Mandy, how was winter vacation?" Isabella asked. Mandy looked at Isabella wearily and was bombarded with snowballs by the twins. "AND that's how we do things!" Isabella shouted as Mandy took off running.

"Nice one Winters! Hey, is that Malfoy?" Fred said pointing at Crabbe, Goyle and Draco.

"Yeah, it is…wonder what he wants…" Isabella answered. The three boys stopped in front of Fred, George and Isabella. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Father told me to tell you that you should stop messing around in school," he told her.

"Wow, I never knew that _I _should stop messing around because _my _mother didn't do _anything_!" Isabella snapped angrily. Draco put his hands up to defend himself then started backing away only to find Crabbe pinning Isabella against the tree. The twins started kicking and punching Crabbe who was starting to stop her breathing. Draco ran up to Crabbe-as well as Goyle-and started pulling him away from Isabella.

"She snapped at you! Let me get at-" he was cut off by Fred 'accidentally' punched Crabbe.

"Whoops, my hand _slipped,_" Fred sneered angrily. Isabella fell to the floor, gasping for breath while holding her neck. George helped Isabella up who brushed the snow away from her face and hair. "Come on, let's take you to Madam Pomfrey," Fred told her as he turned around to help George.

Draco stood there, watching the trio walk back to the castle then looked at Crabbe with disdain. "How many times Crabbe? How many times?" Draco asked him with distaste.

"She-"

"No 'she' Crabbe. Listen, you have two choices: you can hurt her and get in trouble with my family as well as myself or you leave her alone. Which is it?"

"Leave her alone," Crabbe told him through gritted teeth as he stood up from the snowy ground.

"Good, let's go and find her…I absolutely feel terrible after what happened."

"Why?" Crabbe asked Draco, brushing off the snow.

"Because, I've grown up with her since I first met her. She has a charm that makes everyone like her, no matter what, even you like her Crabbe…in some way," he told Crabbe.

"True," Crabbe answered gruffly and followed Draco since he started to walk back to the castle with Goyle.

* * *

**Buahahahah! Crabbe likes Isabella in a totally different way :] Anyway, I want to say something: there won't be any romance in this fic, okay maybe a bit of people liking each other but that's just about it. If I do decide to make another story then it'll be similar to the one here-following the story etc etc. So, I want to also say something else: If there will be sequels following this then the third one will get onto the romance. Like I said in the first chapter, I think, I might do the stories till the last book! Wow, lots of chapters to get through! Don't worry though, this story shall go to the end of the first book! Whoop whoop! haha!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL! :] **

**Review please! Is it good? Bad? You know the usual! Oh and this chapter is an extra one I thought of. Don't worry if it is kind of random and so :)**

**~~~Jess/vampire-angel1996~~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

_Many People will walk in and out of your life but,_

_True friends will leave footprints in your heart. To handle_

_Yourself, use your head; to handle others use your_

_Heart. Anger is only one letter short of danger. If_

_Someone betrays you once, it is his fault; if he betrays you_

_Twice, it is your fault. Great minds discuss ideas; average _

_Minds discuss events; small minds discuss people. He who_

_Loses money, loses much; he who loses a friend, loses_

_Much more; he who loses faith, loses all. Beautiful young_

_People are accidents of nature, but beautiful old people_

_Are works of art. Learn from the mistakes of others. You_

_Can't live long enough to make them all yourself. Friends,_

_You and me…you brought another friend…and then_

_There were three…we started our group…our circle of_

_Friends…and like that circle…there is no beginning or_

_End…yesterday is history, tomorrow is mystery. Today is _

_A gift, that's why they call it the present_

_-unknown._

_----~~----_

As much as Isabella hated it, Fred and George had to go to Quidditch practice. More and more was Isabella drawing herself away from areas of the castle that Harry would be in. When Isabella went back to Hogwarts, that very same night Dumbledore wanted to see her. That was something Isabella absolutely hated. She had made plans with Fred and George, but, no, they had to be cancelled. What was worse was that Dumbledore told Isabella to talk to a few of the Gryffindors-which included Seamus, Neville, Ron and Hermione-to find out where Harry would be as well as when he would be there. It was living torture for Isabella. When she interviewed Seamus he kept on throwing flirty remarks, which ended him up in detention by Professor Snape who had enforced a completely made-up rule for that one time. Neville was more helpful as he had given her a copy of the timetable the Gryffindors had. Ron had gone by meandering through the houses to finally give Isabella the answer which was: yes, I am his mate and you are Draco's. That ended up in a row with the two of them while Fred and George backed her up. The evidence supporting that Isabella was Draco's mate was just so poor and silly that Ron and Isabella started laughing midway through it. Hermione on the other hand told Isabella that she would send a note to Isabella as fast as she could to tell her what Harry was doing, why he was doing, where he was doing it and at what time. Thanks to everyone, Isabella stayed clear of Harry for about a week with a near encounter in the library.

"Ron, do you think that Nicholas Flamel would be in the _History of Hogwarts_?" Harry asked as Isabella took an enormous old book out to read. Isabella stood frozen at the counter as Ron looked around the room and recognised Isabella's backside.

"No mate, how about trying the bookcase at the back," Ron told him frantically.

"Oh, never thought of that…well, you keep searching here while I look up there," Harry told him and walked off leaving Isabella to breath as well as Ron. Ron quickly walked to Isabella then poked her in the ribs.

"What are you doing?!" Ron asked quickly and silently.

"I was going to read up on some books!" Isabella snapped at him while taking her book back and placed it in her purple bag.

"You better leave…at the back are books on animagus and dangerous potions. Bloody hell…he's coming back! Go!" Ron told her. In a flash Isabella had gone leaving Ron standing there amazed.

Isabella sighed while walking back to the library finding Draco and his goons picking on Neville. She was getting sick and tired of this as well as Draco specifically. She still doesn't know _how_ she put up with Draco all these years, but she has. Then again, Draco was a pathetic scum ball of a friend that she has oh, so lovingly teased, mocked and embarrassed. Though, there is the slightest thing that changed everything, even for Draco. The things that had brought them close together so many times was because either it was her father, mother, both or death.

"Is Neville scared of me? I think he is! He doesn't even have a mother or-" Draco was cut off by Isabella walking down the hallway who was looking exceedingly angry. Neville sighed in relief but was bound in a leg-locker curse by Draco.

"_I _don't have parents Draco, I don't see why you're not leg-locking me right now!" Isabella snapped angrily as she placed a hand out for Neville to take so he could regain his balance. "_I _don't care about all this stupid rivalry between all of you, but, _I _would like it if YOU DON'T CURSE SOMEONE!" Isabella screeched angrily. She brought her wand out, released Neville who hopped away, and glared at the three boys. Crabbe, who had been sniggering, stopped. Goyle, who had been laughing painfully, stopped and Draco just looked at Isabella with a scared face on.

"We should go?" Draco asked. Isabella nodded dangerously. "Yeah, we should. Well…night" he said quickly and left running down the corridors. Isabella shook her head in shame, put her wand back then continued walking down the corridor.

A week before Isabella was in the library reading a specific chapter in the enormous old book with Hermione gaping at her. The two girls were reading up on Nicholas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone. The two of them, put together, were exceedingly smarter than the whole first year combined. Quite frankly, it scared the living daylights out of Fred and George whenever they saw the girls reading in the library.

"Nicholas Flamel is the _only known maker of the Philosopher's stone_!" the two girls said a bit loudly. They looked at each other, looked around the library, and then continued reading the passage out loud. _"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned by the making of the Philosopher's stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Philosopher's stone over the centuries, but the stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-loving. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife Perenelle (six hundred and fifty eight)._"

"My gosh, you don't think that is what the three-headed dog is guarding do you Isabella?" Hermione asked.

"I think that was what was taken from the vault. Someone _tried _to break in but found nothing because it is here! That's why they can't find the culprit. It's an inside job, not, something from the outside. Do you think that someone can just waltz into Hogwarts and say: 'Hey, look, I'm here to take a priceless stone to regain power!'? Do you?" Isabella told her. That was when a light sparked in Isabella's head as well as Hermione's but neither wanted to face the truth.

"You don't think…?" Hermione trailed off.

"I don't think but I know so," Isabella told her firmly. "He doesn't give up easily; I learned that when I was eight, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions though…not this early on. I'll give you the book so you can tell Harry." Isabella closed the book shut and handed it to Hermione. "I have to go, Dumbledore is waiting for me. See you later!" with that Isabella jumped up from her seat and left running leaving papers flying about.

Today was a different story compared to any other day in Hogwarts. Isabella was walking with Fred and George while listening to their complaints of this Quidditch match. To Isabella, it seemed as if she was reliving a moment at the Weasley's house…not that it bothered her. The complaints she was receiving seemed like the time when she _accidentally _pushed a vase in the Weasley's home when Ron had gotten her angry.

"I swear that Snape has got it out for the Gryffindors. Snape will just call out fouls and things like that," Fred told Isabella with George nodding his head in the background.

"Snape's refereeing this match and I would rather eat snails than let Snape be a part of this!" George exclaimed while kicking a rock away as the entered the courtyard.

"Look, he won't do anything…he's only doing it because…" Isabella suddenly got the idea then laughed lightly. "That sneaky little man," Isabella grinned.

"What will we do?!" George asked her.

"Play. I say you play till you can't play anymore! No backing out, got that?" Isabella told them. The twins shrugged, knowing that Isabella had gotten her point across and that she was right. It killed them to say it, but she was right and she would always be right no matter what. They knew that she was a smart cookie and would do anything _for _a cookie.

"What happens if we lose?" Fred asked. Isabella stopped walking which promptly stopped the twins. Isabella turned her head around slowly, like in a horror movie then turned her whole body around to face the twins.

"If we lose, you can hate me, eat me or do whatever you want! I will make sure it's a safe game, believe me, I will," Isabella told them. They nodded in response, Isabella turned around which gave the twins a moment to look at each with a face that read: here we go again.

----~~~----

The next day Hermione came up to Isabella and told her news that blew her top off.

"HARRY'S GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Isabella screeched outside. Hermione sighed then patted Isabella's shoulder to comfort her. "How am I supposed to keep him…_safe_?" Isabella asked angrily, while spitting on the word 'safe'.

"He's going to show the Slytherins that he isn't scared of Snape…" Hermione told her. Isabella's eyes grew large, bent down to pick up a stone, and then threw it at the lake with a lot of force.

"But Snape _hates _Harry specifically. Ugh, let him do what he wants. Dumbledore allowed Harry to be put on the team, not my fault if he dies or not. Don't look at me like that Hermione!" Isabella snapped angrily. Hermione gave her a look that said: you're responsible for Harry. "I am not responsible for Harry, Dumbledore is. I'm just the help…a little help that hasn't done much for Harry. The only time I will stick up for Harry is when he gets bullied by Draco or some other random person in the houses. Got that?" Isabella told Hermione hastily. Hermione nodded in response then sighed.

"The match is in a week…I know you're on our side but…" Hermione trailed off looking at Isabella who smiled in response. "You know what I was going to say weren't you?" Hermione asked happily. Isabella nodded then put the tips of her fingers together and started tapping them together in an evil way.

"Indeed I do…oh yes, I understand completely," Isabella answered in a sinister way.

----~~~----

When the match against Hufflepuff came Isabella had taken George and Fred aside to talk to them that involved something very secretive. The night before the match, Isabella had seen another vision about the match and only the Weasley twins knew about it. Isabella trusted them not to tell anyone, which they haven't thankfully, and so told them the story.

"So you want me-George Weasley-to hit a bludger at Snape in the beginning then?" George asked with a grin.

"Well, yeah," Isabella told him happily. The twins looked at each other, looked at Isabella then held their right hand up to let Isabella give them a high five.

"Sure, why not, I would love to do that!" George laughed as Isabella gave them high fives.

"Great now go on off…I don't want to face a whole summer getting laughed at by Draco," Isabella told them while beaming. The hugged her and walked off to go their changing room. "Honestly…" Isabella laughed as she walked to the stands and sat next to Parvati who started up a chat with Isabella about some of the boys in the school.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," Isabella heard Ron say to Hermione, "Look-they're off. Ouch!"

Isabella turned around in her seat to look at what made Ron say 'ouch' and instantly she felt like picking up Dolly as well as letting Dolly destroy Draco. It still amazes her, after so many times thinking about it, how she still is friends with Draco. She glared at Draco, who didn't take any notice since his attention was on Ron.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there," Draco told him. He grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle then returned his attention back to Ron. Isabella turned around in her seat, trying to block out Draco and started stroking Dolly on the head to calm herself down. Her vision might have been wrong, but, there is only one way to find out if it was a dream-see if Snape gives a penalty instead of a detention.

"Come on George…come on-YES!" Isabella whispered then clapped as a bludger hit Snape. Snape muttered something under his breath then called for a penalty to Hufflepuff. "Now, all Harry needs to do is find that god forsaken snitch then I can go off and party." A few minutes after the first penalty, Hufflepuff was awarded another penalty for no reason whatsoever. "Come on…come on…" Isabella chanted under her breath.

"It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money-you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains," Malfoy said loudly, but didn't take notice of Isabella at all who was tearing a bit. Draco had completely forgotten that Isabella had no parents-or had he? Was he just doing this to upset Isabella? To send her away? Fair enough for Isabella since she could easily move to France and live with muggle family on her mother's side. A tear ran down her cheek, which Hermione noticed but decided to leave her alone. At the beginning of he term, everyone besides Harry were told not to make Isabella stand out or mention her to Harry at all. Isabella wiped away the tear and continued to watch the match.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville told Draco. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter.

"You tell him, Neville," Ron told Neville, not taking his eyes off of the game.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Isabella sniffed, while Dolly fell unhappy on Isabella's lap. Isabella and Ron's breaking point was about to burst-part of it was for Harry's sake.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy-one more word-" Ron was cut off by Hermione shouting his name.

"Ron! Harry-!"

"What? Where?" Ron yelled, looking for Harry.

Isabella stared at Harry as he did an impressive dive, which made the crowd gasp and cheer. She was still whispering the two words before, but, her voice started cracking and a fire type of pain developed in her throat. Hermione jumped up, with her fingers crossed in her mouth, as Harry streaked towards the ground like a bullet on his Nimbus 2000.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Draco said. Ron snapped at this, flew himself on top of Draco and started wrestling him. A small smile crept on Isabella's face as Neville, too, helped Ron to wrestle with Draco.

"Come on, Harry!" Isabella and Hermione screamed as Hermione leapt onto her seat. Both girls ignored the fighting that was taking place as Draco and Ron rolled under the seat tackling each other as well as ignoring the fracas and yelps from Neville, Crabbe and Goyle's punching.

Isabella and Hermione watched as Snape turned around on his broom and missed Harry who looked like scarlet wind. He missed Snape by inches and then pulled out of his dive to hold a golden ball up in triumph. The stands erupted in cheers, besides the groans from Slytherins as they had betted ten galleons _each _that Hufflepuff would win which they had to give Isabella later on.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry won! We've won! Gryffindor are in the lead!" shrieked Hermione as she danced up and down as well as hugging Parvati who was sitting besides Isabella.

Isabella clapped as Harry flew to the ground and jumping off of his broom. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him, not even for a second after what Malfoy had said. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, her throat burning and she didn't dare talk to anyone in this state. The Gryffindors were filing out fast and started attacking Harry with hugs and cheers. Snape landed on the pitch, tight-lipped and white faced. Isabella sighed as Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder, told him something, and then looked up at the stands beaming at Isabella. His smile vanished as he took in the miserable sight of Isabella, who was crouched up, red-eyed, crying and hugging her dog. Fred and George had also noticed this, looked at each other and then decided to leave her alone for a while.

As Harry went off to go to the changing rooms, Isabella was still at the stands, sobbing her heart out. She knew that there was rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin but she never knew it would go so far to let Draco insult Harry-as well as herself. Dolly was still being hugged, and she too was being upset. Whatever Isabella felt, so did Dolly. It was a pain, she and Draco were such good friends and now, she doesn't even know him.

Fred and George made their through the empty, littered stands to sit next to Isabella. They were extremely protective of her and would do anything for Isabella. Isabella sniffed as the twins made themselves comfortable and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's up, petal?" Fred asked as she gave her a light squeeze. Isabella shook her head; she knew that her voice would give everything away. She couldn't lie to them; they knew the voice that meant it was all Draco.

"Come on, love, you can tell us!" George told her, giving Isabella a squeeze as well. Isabella shook her head again.

"Who's ass are we going to kick?" Fred asked which made Isabella laugh through her tears.

"Draco's," Isabella sniffed. The twins froze then looked at Isabella confused.

"What do you mean?" they said in unison.

"He said that Gryffindor takes in people they feel sorry for. Like Neville not having brains-which is untrue because he's good at Herbology. Then he said that they took in you guys because you are poor-but you have a family which counts. Then he said that Harry doesn't have a family-which I don't," Isabella hiccoughed. The twins stiffened at Draco's remark then calmed down. "Don't worry…Ron gave him a beating," Isabella told them with a smile.

"Good!" the twins remarked.

"Hey, can you guys go please? I think some time alone would calm me down," Isabella told them, with tears still going down her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, love," George smiled. He gave a big hug to her, stood up and started walking leaving Fred alone with Isabella. Isabella looked at Fred who shook his head.

"He is an idiot. Malfoy sure knows how to destroy a girl's childhood," Fred grinned, gave her a hug, stood up and left running after George.

The sun was setting and Isabella was making her way back to the castle with Dolly in her arms. She was feeling a lot better than she did half an hour ago and was about to show a certain group of boys not to get her upset. This had to wait because Isabella spotted Snape walking out of the castle and onto the grounds with a cloak and hood up. She looked around, looked at Dolly who fell asleep, then decided to follow Snape.

She went into the shadows of the woods, trying not to get noticed, but still had a view of Snape. Isabella couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following Snape as well, but overhead-maybe it was because she was paranoid today. She shook off the feeling and continued walking through the woods until Snape stopped at a shadowy clearing in the woods. He wasn't alone though, he was with Quirrell. Not knowing where this was going, Isabella stopped behind shrubs and noticed something moving in the back. She squinted here eyes to try and get a look at the thing but only found an outline of messy black hair. The only person she knew who had messy black hair was Harry Potter. That was when she knew that the person who was supposedly following Snape as well was Harry Potter.

"I d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all places, Severus. I-I-I-in the w-w-woods?" Quirrell stuttered. She could hear everything perfectly, besides the person opposite her who seemed to be straining.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's stone, after all." By how Snape said the sentence, he was presumably talking about herself, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"B-b-but none o-o-of the students h-have f-found-" Quirrell was cut off by Snape.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape told him, taking a step towards him.

"I-I don-t know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted, but not loud enough for Isabella to miss anything.

"S-Severus-"

"A student told me about your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."

B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decide where your loyalties lie." With that Snape threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark, and Isabella could see Professor Quirrell standing there quite motionless as if he were petrified. Isabella heard the trees rustle a bit and Harry was off back into the sky, riding on his broom.

After a few more minutes of silence, Professor Quirrell laughed maniacally which made Isabella look confused. He undid his turban and sighed in relief.

"My Lord, Severus is catching on…what shall we do?" Professor Quirrell asked. Isabella stared in shock at Professor Quirrell, but not at him directly.

"We should get past those obstacles as soon as possible," a queasy voice answered. "For now, we should hunt for unicorns and try to get me stronger." Professor Quirrell nodded in response. Isabella still staring at the Professor Quirrell gasped and stared at the joined head which was attached to the back of his head.

"My Lord, I wonder who the student is that keeps on tipping off Severus," Professor Quirrell told the head.

"Quirrell, it is Isabella Winters. We cannot touch her or harm her at this point-she has too many people looking out for her. Come now, we should get feeding," the head told him. Quirrell nodded again, with a mischievous smile on his face. They left leaving Isabella stunned.

"Voldemort is back," Isabella whispered and started making a run for the castle. She has to tell Snape, or all will be lost. Things are starting to get weirder at Hogwarts, and these are going to be one hell of a long seven years of school.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Isabella yelled while running into his potions class. Snape turned around and looked at Isabella confused.

"Yes?" he asked dully.

"It's about Professor Quirrell, sir," Isabella gasped. Snape looked at Isabella, sat down and stared at Isabella.

"Tell me," Snape told her, and it was only those two words that Isabella needed to tell him. _Tell me_. A voice in her head told her, and it was only the recognisable voice of Sarah Davies Winters.

* * *

**Okay guys, I think this is one of the longest chapters I have done so far in this story. :] So sorry if it drawled on a bit, but I felt like doing a long chapter and it'll only take a few more till the story is finished. *nods* yes, this is only the first book and I have decided that I shall do all seven. Yes, I do tend to think of things in the future, and the future has been set...for now :]. Anywho, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my stories or subscribed or favourited :]. Thanks for all the support people have given me which makes ,e update faster and so on. :] **

**Oh right: any grammer mistakes should be pointed out since I am a lazy butt and should be doing my homework which shall be done tomorrow. Pfft, AND I had to write a short in English yesterday and it ended up crappy. *coughs* Sorry Mr. David, but urm...I can only do _long _stories not short ;D **

**Oh and check out the stories I favourited on Harry Potter, they're really good! **

**Now then: review please! Good? Bad? You know the drill anyway. Oh which reminds me about drills. On Wednesday we had a practice fire drill. Which ended up okay then during History everyone was like: "Hah! Do the teachers really think we are going to be 'calm' and 'sensible'? Hell, we would be running like sh*t out of the school." or "we are not going to leave our bags behind BECAUSE we have our Ipods, MP3s, Phones and all our work." **

**What do teachers think of that? They just said: "We want to make things calm and sensible." Sure everyone is going to be calm and sensible when there is a fire...but then again...my school is fire proof-IT NEVER CATCHES ON FIRE! ¬.¬**

**Anywho, you know the drill so it's see you for a few days ;D**

**~~~Jess/vampire-angel1996~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

_You just have to go _

_After what you want_

_&& if it doesn't want _

_You back then so be it_

_It doesn't deserve_

_You anyways_

_-Nicole Richie_

------~~~~----

Quirrell had gotten much thinner and paler than your usual human being. It surprised Isabella that Quirrell had avoided Isabella quite a bit while Draco was the opposite. Ignoring Draco, she raised her hand to answer a question during transfiguration which had gotten her five points to Gryffindor. One thing bugged her about the two things-Quirrell and Draco. Quirrell was shying away from his usual activities and his stuttering became more and more. Draco on the other hand had literally gotten onto his knees to say he was sorry but was only kicked lightly to make him fall backwards. Isabella had had enough and was seriously considering changing her timetable to the Ravenclaw first year table. Isabella had spoken to Dumbledore previously and was told that she couldn't because she had to keep a link. To Isabella that link had been broken since the first day she got there, but, for Dumbledore, he thinks that it'll grow stronger.

"I. Hate. You," Isabella told Draco simply as she walked to Herbology with a Ravenclaw girl. Draco stopped following Isabella for a second and stood there gazing after her amazed. He looked behind then saw Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle shrugging while Daphne walked past the four showing disgust. Draco only noticed that what he said had also included Isabella-no parents. He just watched as Isabella ignored him, asking Daphne to pass the salt which was right in front of Draco. She was drawing further away from the Slytherins, besides Daphne.

"Come on Isabella!" Draco called after Isabella. She stopped walking suddenly, turned around slowly like people did in a horror movie, and had a face that said murder.

"So now you say my name? Was it that hard _Malfoy_? Did you have to _remember_?" Isabella sneered angrily.

"You know what I meant about what I said at the match!" Draco called out. Isabella's eyes then turned huge which usually meant death.

"Yup," Isabella told him in a way too high voice while smiling awkwardly.

"Good because-"

"WHAT I MEAN BY YUP IS THAT I DON'T HAVE PARENTS!" Isabella screeched, bending down to pick up a large rock that so happened to be there and threw it at Draco which landed him in the hospital wing. "He can throw me out of the mansion for all I care!" Isabella muttered as she wrote down notes for Herbology. Daphne patted Isabella on the back for comfort.

"Now then class what is-why on earth is there an owl there?" Professor Sprout said looking up at the glass ceiling. She brought out her wand, tapped it without barely making a sound, and the window opened allowing the owl in. The tawny owl made its way to Isabella and planted three letters in front of her. One was from Charlie Weasley-which put a big smile on Isabella's face. The second letter was from Hagrid and the third from Dumbledore.

"Thank you, now off you go before the Devil's Snare eats you," Isabella told the bird, emphasising the 'eats you' part. The owl quickly flew off and left before Professor Sprout could ask who the letters were from.

When they were out of Herbology, it was lunch time and Isabella decided to skip lunch to read the letters that were sent to her. She went to the lake and sat down by the bank. Wanting to read Charlie's letter last, she ripped open Dumbledore's letter which consisted of things that Isabella didn't even think about doing-which amazed her because she was usually the one to know things first.

_Isabella,_

_I would like to see you tonight and please do not put up a fuss as I shall give up this session for a week if you do come. Now then, onto business: I would firstly like to tell you that Draco is alright and that he shall be out of the hospital after lunch. (_Sadly, Isabella thought.) _The second thing I want to address is your behaviour-Professor Snape has told me that you have withdrawn yourself from Slytherin. This is something we should talk about. _(I haven't completely withdrawn myself from Slytherin…I've been talking to Daph, Isabella thought lightly.) _The third thing that has come to my attention is your relationship with Fred and George. _

_Those three things that I have mentioned shall be discussed tonight, and I expect you on time. Do not forget-no fuss. Don't worry; it shan't be anything really worrying. _

_Have a good day,_

_Professor Dumbledore. _

Isabella glared at the letter for a moment, wanting to rip the paper to shreds. "Pfft, there is nothing going on between George and Fred! They are like my awesome...uh…twins! Yeah, my awesome twins! Oh bloody hell…I sound possessive!" Isabella sighed, while placing the letter in her bag. Next she ripped open Hagrid's letter which made Isabella's face light up with happiness.

_Isabella,_

_I have something for you to look at. I heard that Viktor had given you a small Hungarian Horntail dragon. I want you to come after Harry which you probably could see._

_Have a great day,_

_Hagrid._

Isabella smiled at the letter then shook her head. Last week Hagrid did mention something about wanting a dragon. _Hagrid wanted a Dragon…he mentioned my gift…gift-dragon…Hungarian Horntail-dragon and present…_

"Hagrid got a dragon!" Isabella gasped then smiled to herself. "Hagrid, you silly man…Charlie's going to take it away from you." With that Isabella ripped open the last letter, which nearly resulted into ripping the entire letter apart too. When the envelope was opened, a necklace with a sharp tooth attached to it fell out. Isabella giggled and read the letter.

_Hello there, Petal,_

_Been a long time since I saw you tiny little girl, though I'm supposing you aren't so tiny anymore. It's been a long three years, Isabella, and I am ashamed that you haven't written to me yet! Don't worry though, Fred and George have been keeping contact with me for a while…so I expect a letter back! _

_Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I have moved to Romania-yes Romania-to study dragons. You loved dragons and magical creatures when you were younger, so, I'm asking an eleven year old girl to come to Romania. Yes, Isabella, Romania. Knowing you, you would say yes, but, you live with an entirely completely different family now. If you come here and go back without a head, I'm guessing Lucius Malfoy won't be too pleased. _

_Sorry I haven't sent you a birthday gift this year…or the last three years…but, a gift has been attached to this note, well it's inside the envelope. It's a necklace and attached to it is a dragon's tooth. Not any old dragon but a very rare breed of dragon called __Catalonian Fireball which is native to Spain. _

_Remember Isabella, Fred and George are there as well as Percy…but he'll just give you a lecture which you will probably ignore and do the opposite. Ron is also there, but he's with Harry so that's a no go zone for you at the moment. Hopefully you can go to Romania, without the Malfoy's. It would be great to see the grown up but not so grown up Isabella. _

_Love from,_

_Charlie._

_P.S: Tell Ron to send me back the list of things…he'll know what I mean. Just tell him will you? Thanks._

_Love from,_

_Charlie…again._

Isabella grinned and picked up the necklace that Charlie had gotten her for her late birthday present. She stroked the tooth with her thumb then placed it around her neck. She wasn't complaining at all about the gift until someone snorted behind her. Isabella turned around and stood up only to find Crabbe with Goyle but no Draco.

"Lost without your master, are we?" Isabella sneered. Crabbe used all his force not to hit Isabella or slap her since Draco threatened him a few hours ago. "Why did you snort at my gift?" Isabella snapped angrily.

"What kind of gift is a _tooth_?" spat Crabbe.

"What kind of name is _Vincent Crabbe_?" Isabella retorted.

"My mother gave me that name!" Crabbe yelled.

"Your mother must have been a nice woman, expecting a father who called you that," Isabella told him, twisting his words.

"That's it!" Crabbe yelled, "I'm going to kill-"

"Don't. Touch. Her," Draco yelled from behind Crabbe and Goyle. The two stiffened, while Isabella who hadn't noticed that she had scrunched up her letters, picked up her things and walked away. She wasn't going to face Draco, not after what he said, it still burned her. The Mirror of Erised showed her Draco Malfoy, what she wanted, but she didn't _want _Draco but he just made her feel so much better inside. It scared Isabella. She didn't want this life; she wanted her life before-before all this. She wanted to not know the secrets; Isabella only wanted to be normal.

During Defense against the Dark Arts, Isabella had to sit next to Draco for an assignment. She was still thinking about the mirror as well as the image of Draco. What did she want from Draco? Was it something to do with the past? Future? Or present? It scared her to think like this, usually, she would get it in a click but not this time. She still had another four hours to get through till she saw Hagrid then another hour after that to meet Dumbledore. One more thing bugged her, she'd been hearing names of a different person and yet she didn't know what it all meant. During charms, she thought someone had said 'Israfel' but only turned out to be Isabella when she snapped back into the present day. Then in DADA, she thought Draco had called out 'Iofiel' then other names. Then another time she absolutely thought she had turned mad when someone called out 'Ezekiel'. It was time to get answers, and answers were the sort of things Isabella needed.

That very evening, Isabella walked in the shadows of the trees being ever so quiet. She watched as Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking to Hagrid while Hagrid was smiling to himself merrily. She had only half an hour left before she had to go and by golly she was going to get there on time-even if it meant bailing out on Hagrid.

After fifteen more minutes the trio left running in the darkness which allowed Isabella to quickly run to Hagrid's hut and get in. Knowing that her timing had to be precise, she watched the door slowly close and she made a break for it. Faster than any other person could go, she slipped through the door without making a sound or touching it. She stood in the stuffy room behind Hagrid who hadn't noticed her yet. She hummed loudly which made Hagrid jump and turn around to start laughing. Isabella wasn't as happy as Hagrid would have taken her out to be.

"You've got a dragon," Isabella told him simply. Hagrid's happiness slowly turned to a grim facial expression.

"'Ow did yeh know?" Hagrid asked.

"Viktor gave me a small miniature Hungarian Horntail dragon…and I'm supposing-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Isabella screeched as she stared at the baby dragon on the table. An old looking greyhound howled as Isabella jumped onto a chair, glaring at Hagrid then to the dragon and then back to Hagrid again. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Hagrid?" Isabella asked frantically.

"Yeh hafta listen to meh, Isabella!" Hagrid told her as she was holding her chest like she had a heart attack. "Norbert-"

"You gave it a name?!" Isabella asked angrily. "Do you know what Lucius could do to you if he ever found out?!"

"Oh…I 'ave neva thought o' tha'," Hagrid told her in an apologetic voice.

"Hagrid, you could get locked up in Azkaban for that! Dragon breeding is _illegal_!"

"Listen to meh-no, listen-I want yeh ter go off ter Malfoy an' tell 'im not ter tell his father. Please, Isabella, I am sure dat Ron will tell 'is brother Charlie, so, Norbert 'ere will go soon," Hagrid told her. Isabella who was looking at the baby dragon, who had just sneezed fire, nodded. She was pretty sure that Lucius was going to rip her head off for what she was about to do, but, then again, when has she _ever _listened to Lucius?

"Does it involve me getting killed?" Isabella asked as she stepped off of the chair and stroked the dragon which had gone onto Hagrid's hands.

"Most Prob'bly," Hagrid told her. "It may involve yeh gettin' in trouble with Lucius."

"I'll do it, oh, and I have to go now! See you Hagrid!" Isabella told him as she made a run for the door, opened it and then started running towards the castle.

She sat in her usual chair, in Dumbledore's office. Her eyes followed Dumbledore's every movement when he was walking back and forth. He was thinking really hard about things and none of them have spoken. The portraits on the wall were looking at Dumbledore but the majority was looking at Isabella. She felt enclosed and wanted to throw something at Dumbledore to make him say something. Before she could even twitch a finger Dumbledore stopped walking and then turned to face Isabella.

"Thank you for coming, Isabella, sorry for the long beginning but I was just thinking," Dumbledore apologized.

"That's not a first," Isabella muttered.

"Indeed it isn't, Isabella, but we must change that attitude of yours." Isabella looked at Dumbledore fiercely and made her hands into fists.

"My attitude isn't the only thing that needs changing, _sir_, you need to change yours as well," she hissed. Dumbledore nodded, agreeing to what she had just said.

"You are right, but, that isn't why you are here. Firstly, I want to ask you if you have been experiencing anything abnormal," Dumbledore told her lightly. Isabella nodded, opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Elijah, are you alright?"

"Did you just c-call m-m-me Elijah?" Isabella asked frantically. Dumbledore looked taken back as he processed her reaction. "Professor Dumbledore, what's happening to me? Why do I keep hearing different names whenever someone calls my name?"

"You are maturing faster than we had all expected…" Dumbledore whispered and walked to his bookcase. "Isabella, you are growing and maturing faster than you should. This, from you, is not so worrying, but, this does cause something to watch-ah-hah I found it-now if you lean forward as for you to look at this," Dumbledore told her loudly. He walked back to his desk, dropped a large book onto the table and flipped through the pages until he found the right page at page 1198. He turned the book around for Isabella to read the whole page. The page contained pictures of people-detailed diagrams of them-and something that was very mysterious.

_Different people-From fallen angels to vampires_

_We live in a society where the magical world mixes with the muggle. We have pure-bloods, half bloods and muggle borns, though, is this all our world has to offer? We don't know it, but, we are surrounded by so many creatures that we have a difficult time placing them into groups. We have** Pure Angels, fallen angels, archangels, werewolves, vampires, hags, gods and goddesses. **Those people disguise themselves as being human or were born human. _

(Isabella skipped most of it headed off to read the Angel part)

_Angels are a very rare. You have three main types of angels: Pure Angels, fallen angels and archangels. People who are found as angels usually are very bright, happy and stand what they believe in. _

_Archangels are the most common out of all three, though; you usually find these in the Middle East, Africa, most of Asia and Oceania. Archangels are born with wings and relatively follow a blood line. The blood line can stretch from the beginning of time, and, in most cases, follow 'their person'. What I mean by 'their person' is that these angels follow this person till the die, usually, giving birth to their child before hand. Depending on 'their person', they can either follow a Pure Angel or a Fallen Angel. _

_Fallen Angels are very easy to detect as they cause places to crumble and be set on fire. The majority of these angels are in very hot climates or in disastrous areas. These angels can reproduce, but, only by their soul mate-which are very hard to find as they move place to place. In history only one angel has wrecked havoc on the world and that is Lucifer. Lucifer has no yet died but has transferred himself into multiple bodies for protection. Fallen Angels are on the same scale as Pure Angels as being very rare. _

_Pure Angels are not so easy to detect. Pure Angels usually form a muggle body, which, can be passed on through generation and generation. One thing that must be noted of these Angels is that they are a very cheerful bunch and they shine through the worst of days. They are very rare, just like Fallen Angels. _

_BUT __there is an exception to all three angels: the Ultimate Angel. Archangels and Pure Angels have been trying to find the Ultimate Angel-but with no success. The Ultimate Angel's blood would have three types of blood mixed together: muggle blood, Pure Angel blood and Fallen Angel blood. The mother must be muggle born and would be a Pure Angel-very powerful these are but only one-and have no magic history. The father of this child should be an evil man as it is shown that two Pure Angels will create a pure angel and vice versa for a Fallen Angel. The Ultimate Angel would grow up in a muggle body, but, have a mind of a muggle but not a soul. This Angel will be unique-only one-but the child of this angel would inherit a gift. Growing up though: it will grow up faster, but, will change over a course of time. _

Isabella stopped reading and re-read the Ultimate Angel part. That could be anyone, and specifically not her. Nicole is growing up faster than Isabella-and she's a week younger than Nicole. She might be a witch, but, not a witch…more like a hag. Isabella shook her head then faced Dumbledore who seemed anxious on what she had to say. Isabella gave him an answer that was so great…so magical, that it seemed unbelievable!

"So?" Isabella said, trailing on the 'oh' part. Dumbledore looked confused but regained himself.

"I think we should pick this up tomorrow-no complaints-go to your bedroom now and have sleep…we shall discuss this again…goodnight," Dumbledore told her.

_~~~~----~~~~_

_A bright light flooded the area of the woods. Six people watched as the bright light shone brighter than the sun on earth, they were waiting, it was time to ascend. Something moved in the bright light and a scream pierced the evening. A young woman was inside the floating light above the trees, a woman changing. _

_Isabella watched as she stood in the trees, watching the scene unravel, it was as if she was the woman. She felt pain that she had never felt; it burned her shoulder, her chest and her throat. Tears fell as another scream had pierced the night sky. _

_The woman sprouted wings, her arms out as if she were given up for a sacrifice. Her eyes glowed instead of being normal, she was changing. The woman inside the light was changing into something. The people on the ground couldn't do anything even if they tried. It was nature, it was time. _

_Her tank top and baggy pants were changed into a white dress by a bright light loosely wrapping around her body. Her shoes, too, changed from black slippers to silver high heels. Her head faced up to the sky, her eyes looking up at the stars and her hair changed from dark to silver white. _

_Isabella looked in horror as the bright light started to disparate. The head suddenly moved from looking at the sky to suddenly looking at Isabella. It opened its mouth and said:_

_"Soon my child, soon. You shall be faced by a curse that will haunt you for your school years!" the voice said without her lips moving. The body started laughing maniacally and-_

Isabella sat up, breathing raggedly. Beads of sweat went down her face, she was scared. What she had just dreamt of frightened her. What was the book telling her? What was Dumbledore telling her? What was the dream telling her about the curse? She wanted to know, and she didn't know. What is going to happen later in her life that will haunt her forever?

_

* * *

_

**Okay, Fanfiction has been pissing me off today! :O I couldn't do anything because a) it kept on coming up as an error **

**_b) I was being a little arse and nearly threw my laptop on the floor :]_**

**_Anyway, I got all angry so I decided to do something I should have done before: copied and pasted my story from word onto an already used document thing :] MAN...I'm smart! Smarter than I take myself for anyway XD_**

**_Oh and don't forget to review and stuff. You know the drill: good? bad? :]_**

**_Thanks to all the people who have subscribed and favourited. Oh and I would also like to say that you guys should read The Art of Stalking 101. It's great! :] You can get the link in my favourites page where I have loads of stories so you might have to dig a bit to find it :]_**

**_Anywho, if its only me that this thing is being bitchy to-sorry for me language but I'm mad right now because of it-then I shall literally just copy and paste OR i could just write my story on an already used document! I AM SMART! :P As well as everyone else! Oh and I love you all!_**

**_Sadly I have school tomorrow and I have no idea if I have homework so time to do some 'helping each other' business (copying off) :P_**

**_~~~vamire-angel1996~~~~_**


	21. Chapter 21

_When someone likes you_

_Nothing can keep them _

_Away, but when they don't _

_Just let them run away. _

_And whenever you're in _

_Doubt, follow your heart,_

_It may be on the left but_

_It's always right._

_-Chinese Saying_

-----~~~-----

That morning, Isabella went off to find Draco much to her dislike. She knew that she was going to have to face him now or later, _better later than now…but it's important._ She went to the Slytherin Common Room but found out that Draco hadn't come back that morning-much to the dismay of Crabbe and Goyle. Afterwards, she went to see Professor Snape, not much there. Running out of ideas she went to the great hall but found it empty. Wondering where on earth he might have gone, she decided to go onto the seventh floor where she heard Draco's voice as well as the Weasley twins. Knowing that she might get herself into trouble with the twins, she followed the voices and ended up by a door. Looking around, she pushed it slightly to reveal Draco looking terrified and the twins looking very angry.

"What did you do?" Fred asked Draco, threateningly.

"I-I d-d-don't understand what you mean!" Draco responded. George glared at Draco then took his wand out.

"Okay, if you don't understand what we mean then maybe you should have seen Isabella after the match," George told him, stepping forward with Fred.

"I told her I was sorry and she didn't want to hear it! It's not my fault that she's stubborn and childish!" Draco snapped. Isabella glared at Draco then jumped when she heard something smash.

"Don't tell us that she's stubborn and childish!" Fred yelled.

"Isabella was more balls than you do!" George stated which technically was true. When Isabella was at Draco's sixth birthday, she scared the living daylights out of Draco with a trick she performed. Did she have regrets? Not to this day she doesn't.

"Why do _you_ care about her?" Draco sneered. Now, _that_ has never occurred to Isabella or anyone else. The thing was that everyone-including Isabella, Sarah and the Weasleys-thought that it was pure instinct to look out for Isabella but not as much as George, Fred _or _Draco. George and Fred have been sticking by Isabella's side since the day they met. The first prank the trio had done was to Charlie when he was going to Hogwarts in his third year. Draco on the other hand was a complete mystery. Why _did _Draco care about her?

"Why do _you_, Malfoy?" Fred responded, giving him the dagger-stare which Draco returned. "Why has a Malfoy-like yourself-care about someone like Isabella? I understand your father…but you? Honestly, Malfoy, we have our reason, but what's yours?"

Draco blinked, he never knew why he cared so much for this girl but he just did. Was it because of his father? His father had told him to look out for her, but, then again, Draco didn't need telling twice. Isabella just had this natural pull for people to like her so easily, especially the Black, Weasley and Malfoy family.

"I don't need an explanation," Draco told them and then faced the other way. Isabella, confused by all accounts, left them in the disused room and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Why don't you need an explanation?" George asked, "Is it because you've taken a fond liking for a Gryffindor?" Draco's head snapped back to looking at them and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"No!" he declared, "she's more like a sister…and why am I telling this to you?"

"We just wanted to know, oh, and piss her off again you won't see day break…got it?" Fred told him. Draco nodded fiercely and the Weasley twins walked out of the room leaving a thoughtful Draco in their wake. _Why do I care for her so much?_ Draco thought but was brought out of his thoughts by Isabella walking into the room.

"Um, Draco?" Isabella whispered, looking at him.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped at her. She put her hands up in front of her to defend herself. He turned around to face the back of the room, trying to ignore the presence of the girl behind hm.

"I want to ask you a favour," Isabella told him. Draco turned his head a bit, but not entirely. "You know when we were little we promised that we would do anything for each other?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Well, I want to ask you if you could keep a secret…if you're done being am arse," Isabella told him. He turned around looking at her angrily.

"I'm an arse? Look who's the one acting like a child!"

"You're the one who started it!" Isabella protested, tears starting to form again. From what Isabella had just said, Draco couldn't argue. He technically did start it when they were at the match and said all the things he had to say without thinking things through.

"I'm sorry," he told her apologetically, "I will do anything for you." He gave her a massive grin which she only barely cracked a smile to.

"Please don't tell Lucius that Hagrid has a dragon," Isabella whispered, then put her hands up further away and knew the reaction would be bad-which it was.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY TELLING ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT OGER'S _PET?!_" Draco yelled. Isabella backed up as Draco stormed over to her, looking furious and seemed to loom over her when he backed her up against a wall.

"Please?" Isabella barely whispered. She looked completely helpless, so _vulnerable_. Draco blinked then sighed. A loose strand of Isabella's hair had gone in front of her face. Draco picked up the strand and placed it behind her ear. From there he ran his fingers through a part of her hair-like he did when they were younger-and sighed again.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Draco asked. Isabella cocked her head to the left slightly, confused while being touched. "You make me feel very low whenever you give me that facial expression…fine…I won't tell father," Draco told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Draco," Isabella told him gratefully.

"Only, on one condition."

"Of course there is a condition!" Isabella sighed, rolling her eyes. Draco chuckled lightly but realized that he had his hand in her cheek. He quickly withdrew his hand and stuffed the hand back into his pocket.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked. Isabella nodded then a smile lit up his face. His icy, blue eyes turned warm and heartfelt.

"Can I ask you one thing in return though?" Isabella asked. Draco nodded.

"Don't say things like that in front of me-or around me…understood?" Draco nodded. "And, if I hear about it…I get to hurt you in every way I can think of!"

"Deal," Draco simply told her, "But, can I do it when you're not around?" She grinned then hugged him lightly.

"Thank you…finally you get that through that big, thick skull of yours!"

-----~~~----

Isabella was in the library, reading through several books. Her nose was barely touching the paper when she finally found what she wanted in a thicker book from the one Dumbledore showed her two nights ago. She had _accidentally _missed yesterdays meeting with Dumbledore and only said that she was _studying. _Studying her ass, she was with Hagrid asking him things on the Philosopher's stone only to be told that she knew too much and who Hagrid got Fluffy from. _Fluffy the three-headed dog…catchy._

"AH-HAH!" Isabella exclaimed. The librarian hushed her then scowled her for being too loud. "Sorry," Isabella apologised, but wasn't really sorry at all since she hated the hag. Isabella quickly went back reading the book, and only was stunned by what the book had to offer.

_The Destiny Angel or the Silver Angel _**(A/N: I changed it from being the Ultimate Angel as ****GinnyMastraniCullen pointed out as being major Mary Sue-which I agree with :]) **_has been prophesised by most Seers and has been shown that this Angel will be in muggle form. This angel has also been prophesised to bring the Dark Lord/He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name/Voldemort down again. _

_This Angel will be normal, but shall go through things that only people in her league will go through. She will meet the Fallen Angel: Lucifer as well as another Fallen Angel: Naamah. _(Well, the people who have gotten these names must have plagiarised! Did they get permission from The Vatican? I think not! Isabella thought.) _Mental changes will occur, but, physical changes will be more pronounced-though this does occur in other angels as well. _

Isabella looked away from the book, her eyes wide like saucers and looked behind her to find three Hufflepuff girls. All three Hufflepuff girls were in their sixth year and their _physical _appearance was pretty _pronounced_. _Holy crap…those angels must go through a lot of hell_, Isabella thought then returned to reading the book. Scary for her to think, since, _she _was changing physically but just around the same time as Nicole as well as Brittany and Chloe.

_Physical changes in the Angel-who is female-will, go through their cycle. _(No! Isabella thought sarcastically, I know that my two best friends are going through their cycle and…DAMN!) _Their hair colour will change to a silvery blonde but depends on their hair colour. Blondes shall stay the same colour. Brunettes, browns or auburns shall get to the silvery hair. Other coloured hair shall change to just blonde. They shall develop all their needs-_

"Develop their needs? What the…? Is this a puberty book or something?! I swear…" Isabella whispered loudly, shook her head and continued reading.

_Mental changes shall start when they turn ten or eleven years of age. They shall either start seeing things from the past or present-though very few angels have this and Seers have this ability as well. Other mental changes shall be that they shall go through their 'cheeky' stage and start changing their looks-for example from girly to tomboy in muggle terms. There are exceptions to this as there have been cases that then stay the same. _

Isabella stopped reading and slammed the book closed.

"I don't exactly want to know what happens next! Next thing I know, I'm reading something from the magazine _Cosmopolitan_!" Isabella muttered as she was walking to Dumbledore's office. "I would rather experience it than read it, if I were one of those Angels! Honestly_, _I could go up to Narcissa and ask her: Hey, how was your puberty when you were my age? Oh, yeah, I can definitely see that going down well!"

"Indeed it shall," Dumbledore grinned as he stood by his door. Isabella stopped walking and looked at Dumbledore who was smiling lightly.

"Please tell me that you didn't hear any of that? If you did…well…uh…you see…LOOK A MONKEY! ...wait is that monkey up there?" Isabella said, looking at the monkey on the wall. She was horrified, usually the trick-'Look a…' worked, but, Dumbledore ruined it. "I. Hate. You," Isabella muttered.

"Good evening to you too, Isabella," Dumbledore told her brightly. "Please come in so we can discuss your issues."

"Oh, yay," Isabella sarcastically remarked.

"That's the way, Isabella! Chin up and by happy!"

"It was sarcasm," Isabella told him, as if it were obvious. Dumbledore beamed at her as they sat down in their usual seats.

"Very well, Isabella, now we shall start with your relationship with the twins." Isabella looked at Dumbledore, confused.

"What's the matter with my friendship with the twins?" Isabella asked.

"I don't want to see you get hurt…especially later in life," Dumbledore confessed. (**A/N: if you understood what I just meant, type: five. :])**

"What's going to happen later in life?" Isabella asked, suddenly anxious.

"You, my dear, should find out for yourself," Dumbledore told her.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Your father, mother, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Peter," Dumbledore told her.

"Peter?" Isabella asked.

"Peter Pettigrew…he was _infatuated _by your mother," Dumbledore responded.

"Oh, so he was the stalker mum was talking about?" Isabella smiled in an innocent way but had an evil side to it. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Anyway, you shall know all about them in due time. In the mean time I want to discuss Harry Potter," Dumbledore told her.

"Here we go again," Isabella muttered. Dumbledore chuckled again then shook his head.

"I want you, with all your might in the up and coming weeks, for you to see Harry Potter in your visions. I want you to focus all your energy in this…do you understand?" Dumbledore told her. Isabella nodded in an uncertain way but understood. "Good, now, Charlie Weasley?" Dumbledore grinned. Isabella knew what he meant and she raised her hands in front of her in defence.

"Hey! Hey, whoa, give me some slack sir! I was only young when I liked him! And bloody hell, he was handsome and still is!" Isabella stated, and nodded her head to finish her drama scene.

"Very well, Isabella, you may go…no more for this week. Sleep well, goodnight," Dumbledore told her. Isabella stood up and left.

He sighed, stood up and walked to a desk at the back. "Phineas, what do you think of Isabella?"

"Dumbledore, as much as every other person in this castle is concerned, she's an alright kid," Phineas responded, "but, one drawback…do you really think she's going to survive the up and coming years?"

"Her mother did-"

"No, Dumbledore, no, that isn't what I mean…I mean by the fact that Isabella Winters is Sarah Davies Winters and Richard Abaddon Winters daughter. Will she survive?"

"Only-"

"Don't tell me 'only time will tell' because time has started to go away, Albus. If you haven't noticed, her mother was at the height of the war, so was her father, and Sirius and all those Gryffindors…they didn't do so well. Potters' are dead, Winters' are dead-except for Isabella-Sirius III is in Azkaban, that Lupin is a werewolf, Pettigrew is nowhere and everyone else is either scarred or hiding. Though there are those auroras…they don't count though. Isabella Winters may or may not survive…pick."

"I'm sorry, Phineas, but I cannot as I can't see the future…things have started and they won't stop till the very end."

* * *

**:] got this chapter up and i have officially been updating everyday now. damn...i should really start to slow down! :] But, I won't! :] Anywho, I've been searching for this chapter throughout my laptop and nearly got scared when i thought i lost it. :] but i was wrong!**

**Anywho, I want to thank everyone for commenting and stuff! And I want to thank the people who have favourited, subscribed n told me it's a good story! Whoop whoop!**

**I've had this chapter in my head all day! So I get home, write it up and it took my like what? 2 hours? XD All this chapter updating and story writing has really done well on my english mini story :] *bows down to fanfiction and everyone else who i love* **

**Review please :] You know the drill for the past nineteen chapters: good? bad? over the top?**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	22. Chapter 22

_It has been said something_

_As small as the flutter of a_

_Butterfly's wing can_

_Ultimately cause a typhoon_

_Halfway around the world_

_-Chaos Theory_

---~~~~---

_"AAAARGH!"_

_Quirrell rolled off of Harry, his face blistering. Harry looked at the blistered Quirrell and seemed to have figured something out. _

"_Harry, come on!" Isabella yelled only to find herself kneeling down. The scenery changed and Isabella continued to kneel before someone. She was kneeling in front of a handsome young man, a man that she only saw in pictures, a man who killed her mother and father. Tom Riddle was grinning as he stared at the forced kneeling girl in front of him. _

"_My child…you poor insolent child. You thought that you could stop me? Lord Voldemort? You're just as idiotic as your mother when she came to me, your dead mother. Do you think that a little girl can kill me? You have a long way to go, you little runt, but I want to show you something," Tom Riddle grinned and grabbed Isabella's shoulder. The scenery changed to an abandon place in the Wizarding world. Sarah stood in the centre, breathing deeply as if she had been running._

"_FACE YOURSELF YOU COWARD! YOU HAVEN'T GOT THE GOD DAMN BALLS TO FACE ME!" Sarah yelled whiling throwing something out in distress. _

"_You have not learnt your lesson yet have you, Sarah?" a slimy voice murmured. Isabella stood up, walking to her mother, inspecting her. Her mother was barely able to support herself, her stomach bulging as if she ate quite a lot. "You are pregnant with a little girl, and, you are going to risk its life?" _

"_Then kill me then!" Sarah screamed, breathing raggedly, when suddenly Lucius and Narcissa came running into the room. _

"_Sarah, come on! You're going to give birth soon! Come on!" Narcissa urged her, smiling at her. _

"_The Dark Lord has said that he shall spare your life…for now. Do not mess with him, Sarah, come on!" Lucius told her, grabbed her hand and-_

Isabella gasped and sat upright in bed. All her energy was being focused onto Harry in her visions and she kept on having a dream with Tom Riddle, Voldemort or Sarah. All of her visions had ended up being Sarah going to give birth, Tom Riddle telling her things she already knew and Voldemort taunting Sarah. It occurred to Isabella that she was personally in the height of the war-but wasn't born yet. She knew that Lily wouldn't have fought for about 6-9 months but even so, Lily would have kept another few months off.

Hagrid was still sobbing over the fact that Norbert had gone to Romania but Isabella soothed Hagrid by telling him a muggle story. The muggle story was the lamest thing she could have told him: Little Red Riding Hood. That story she ended with 'and they all lived happily ever after…_the end_' which only put a bright smile on Hagrid. She might as well have told him The Wizard of Oz while she was at it.

During breakfast that day, Draco was given a note by a random Hufflepuff from Professor McGonagall. Now _that _was definitely something to spread around! Isabella was laughing like mad during breakfast, nearly choking on a bit of toast. Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent were all laughing with Isabella at Draco.

"Naw, did the big, bad scare-y dwagon hurt you?" Isabella mocked, using baby talk to Draco during transfiguration. Draco glared at her and Isabella put her two hands behind her so Daphne as well as Pansy could give her a high five. "Professor, I think Draco needs to have his diaper changed!" Isabella shouted out. Everyone flew into a burst of laughter while a disgruntled and embarrassed Draco sank into his seat. "Come on, Draco," Isabella laughed then brought her lips near Draco's ear. "I was only joking," she whispered then sat back up again. Draco turned to look at, horrified; he had never known Isabella to be this _provocative_.

During that evening when Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco went out to the Forbidden Forest, Isabella was with Dumbledore who was trying to establish her dreams.

"So, you are telling me, that you keep seeing three recurring people in your dreams?"

"Like I said for the _millionth _time…YES!" Isabella told him angrily. "I keep on seeing Tom Riddle, Voldemort and my mum!"

"Very well, enough of that, let's continue with your relationships shall we?" Dumbledore suggested. Isabella sighed and nodded knowing that she couldn't fight this one out. "Your friendship with Draco is it good or bad?"

"I don't really know…I guess it's alright…" Isabella responded, her mind wandering off.

"It isn't 'I guess' it's either good or bad," Dumbledore told her firmly.

"We have a…different…sort of relationship. I mean, it isn't likely that Draco would go around making friends with people like me. He would rather sit at home, torturing Dobby for all I knew," Isabella told him truthfully. Dumbledore nodded, agreeing to what Isabella has just said. "Though, we get along most of the time once you think about it. I mean, Draco and I have been friends right from the start. He's been there for me and I've been there for him-like teasing him and all."

"Just like your mother's friendship with Lily Evans. Lily Evans was a lovely girl, stood by your mother all the time and your mother backed her up twenty-four seven. Sarah and Lily were practically sisters, and, if they were still alive, you might have actually witnessed it. Though the problem was, Lily married James which turned from happy place to hell on earth with Sarah. You see, Sarah and James were close as well since she was on the Quidditch team-magnificent player she was. Anyway, they were like two bombs waiting to explode which so happened when James and Sirius got themselves in a bit of Muggle trouble," Dumbledore told her with twinkling eyes. "Sarah always put everyone before herself-even her teachers. She would arrive late-and she did so for the photograph-but always had her reasons."

"What were her reasons?" Isabella asked, wanting to know more.

"You, Draco and Harry," Dumbledore told her simply.

"I don't understand…" Isabella confessed, looking at Dumbledore.

"What I mean was that Harry had to be left at a safe location-her sister's house. So she placed Harry there while you were dropped off at the Malfoy's. Now, if you didn't know what I'm about to tell you then you better listen because I will only repeat it once. Draco and you were inseparable. Draco always had a firm grasp on you, shame really, since the Weasley's did so too. I might recall that Charlie, Bill, Fred and George literally pulled you out of your mother's arms and then encircled themselves around you." Isabella laughed in an embarrassed way while putting her hand behind her head.

"Ha-ha, yeah, about that…well…I didn't…technically…want to leave," Isabella told him. Dumbledore shook his head and a small smile appeared.

"Of course you didn't, anyway, I suggest you go off to the Forbidden Forest…you have special permission from myself…now off you trot," Dumbledore told her and she stood up making her way to the door.

Isabella was walking through the woods, following the silver trail on the ground. She didn't know what it was but Dolly, who she had picked up before she came out, had her alert on. This wasn't like Dolly at all; more like Dolly was in the height of the Wizarding War. Isabella shook her head, and then continued walking until she heard a familiar scream. That was when Isabella made up the perfect title.

"The return of the dreaded Draco Malfoy and his excellent screaming!" Isabella grinned then continued following Dolly. "Come on, Dolly! Why did you stop? Dolly?" Isabella whispered and then found herself looking at the back of Harry Potter and a centaur. "Damn…what happened?" Isabella whispered then looked past the two talking and saw a dead unicorn. "Oh…my…Merlin's beard!" Isabella gasped and suddenly Dolly was off. She was running faster than ever before, and Isabella really had to use her way of following Dolly around the woods: climb from tree to tree.

Isabella jumped, caught hold of a branch and started swinging herself from one branch to the other in a rapid pace. Catching up to Dolly, she dropped and started off at a run after Dolly. She was barking like mad at something straight ahead.

"Dolly, what is?!" Isabella yelled and then she saw it. She saw a cloaked stranger who seemed to be floating but was walking rapidly. _What the cauldron-bum is that?! _Isabella thought wildly and as if the person read her mind it laughed.

"Trying to catch up to me, you silly girl?" the person cackled. Dolly barked angrily, still running after the person. Isabella slowed down and gasped. That voice was so familiar…in her dreams. The person stopped running as well as Dolly and Isabella and the person turned around. Isabella gasped, her eyes turned wide and Dolly continued barking furiously.

"No…" Isabella breathed and stared at the man in front of her with silver blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Yes…yes…yes! _Sectumsempra!" _the man yelled as he raised his wand. Isabella screamed out in pain as her thigh and upper arm were sliced open. "Pathetic, little girl…no one can save you now…not even your dear little mother…_stupefy!_" the man screamed and a red jet of light hit Isabella. Everything went black.

Snape was running through the forest, muttering swear words, because of Dumbledore's actions for Isabella she might as well be dead. He stopped for a second and listened for any sign of Isabella but a bark only came. Snape turned around and found Dolly running through the leaves.

"Dolly, where is-is that blood?!" Snap asked wildly. Dolly barked and started off running back through the way she came. Snape ran after Dolly, getting his robes cut in the process but not caring. He made an oath to two people: to look after Harry as well as Isabella. He kept on running until he stumbled across a white, silent dying girl. She was breathing lightly and blood continued to pour out, he looked at her in pain as if she reminded him of someone. We knelt besides her and lifted her slightly.

"You and your mother…what are we going to do?" Snape asked quietly as he brought out his wand. He placed the tip near the wound and started chanting like a song as the wound started to heal.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is kind of short after the last few i did :] Anywho, I was re-writing all this up in school today and then scrapped that to make this one :] The other chapter consisted of Isabella talking to Draco by the lake but, I think that safe for later on. :]**

**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter-or Draco Malfoy...or sadly Tom Felton-but I do own my outrageous character Isabella who I kind of based on all my wacky friends on :]**

**Anyway, A review a day keeps the writer at bay! :O Ohhh, I'm good at rhyming! Yeah! haha, but please review! Oh and I want to thank all the people who have favourited my story as well as commented! *Hugs everyone* **

**And it is 9:03 P.M here or by the time it has reached onto FanFiction it'll be like 9:33 P.M! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	23. Chapter 23

_If you don't change your beliefs_

_your life will be_

_like this forever_

_Is that good news?_

_-Douglas Noel Adams_

----~~~~----

Isabella groaned and woke up only to be greeted with a searing pain in her upper arm and thigh. Now she knew how it was like to be stabbed with pencil…a very sharp, dangerous pencil that could erase you in seconds. _Why the hell did I just compare the spell that gave me these pains to a pencil?! _She thought wildly. Isabella sighed and blinked several times to clear away the fuzziness of her image then tried to sit up. She was stopped by a hand being placed on her shoulder that pushed her back down. She turned her head slightly which revealed who pushed her back down and people waiting for her to wake up. Theodore patted her shoulder and retrieved his hand back. He was accompanied by Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and a relieved looking Draco. She smiled at them then sighed.

"I gave you guys a heart attack didn't I?" Isabella asked lightly, that was when Draco flew into rage.

"HEART ATTACK?! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH?! YOU MIGHT HAVE DIED! YOU HAD MAJOR CUTS ON YOUR UPPER ARM AND THIGH…DO YOU THINK THAT'S ALRIGHT?!" Draco yelled at her angrily. "I WROTE A LETTER TO FATHER AND HE WAS BLOODY SCARED! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER YOU NOT TRYING TO GET YOU KILLED! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH YOU?!" Draco huff then sighed as he looked at the shocked girl on the hospital bed. "What am I supposed to do with you, Isabella?" Draco asked lightly and leaned against the wall.

"What do you think you should do with me, Draco?" Isabella responded sounding just a bit too brave. Draco looked at her then smiled.

"Probably send you to your muggle half," Draco grinned evilly. He knew this was her weak spot since she had been forced to stay with her muggle half for about 2 months until the Malfoy's came over to the country and brought her back to the mansion. She absolutely hated her cousin but adored her auntie and uncle. Isabella stared at Draco, mortified, as Draco took out a bit of parchment and a quill. "Now then, I should say: Father, Isabella has informed me-"

"I'm sorry Draco…very…very sorry!" Isabella pouted which made the boy's knees go all jelly like. Draco's eyes widened and his grin turned into a bigger one and threw the written parchment to Isabella.

_Isabella, the Weasley twins threatened me that if I sent you to them they would kill me. They literally would kill me. Oh and you know I wouldn't do such things! That is so…un-Malfoy like. _

Isabella glared at Draco then crumpled the paper and threw it at Draco's head. "I. Hate. You!" Isabella told him in an evil way. Draco thought for a second then shook his head.

"You don't hate me…you absolutely detest seeing me," Draco rephrased. Isabella laughed then sighed when Madam Pomfrey came marching in which sent a song to mind.

"_Oh, and when the saints go marching in!" _Isabella sang which sent glares from Madam Pomfrey. Isabella grinned and exhaled in triumph. "I rock, yeah! Oh, Madame Pomfrey…what time is it?"

"It's time for you lot to get going…she needs her sleep!" Madam Pomfrey snapped. The group looked at her as if she turned mental, not that it would change anything since the school was mental. "Honestly, you seven are just like Fred and George…"

"You guys better go…can I get a hug before you guys go?" Isabella asked in a sweet voice. In a split second, Pansy was hugging her tightly. Isabella laughed as Pansy strengthened her grip on Isabella only to be dragged out of the way by Daphne. After Daphne released Pansy, she pounced only to be second to Theodore who hugged her gently, not trying to cause her too much pain. Daphne lost her patience and literally grabbed his shirt and threw him aside then hugged her. Isabella was starting to lose her blood circulation and was also about to stop breathing when Blaise tapped Daphne on the shoulder. Daphne reluctantly released Isabella then she was quickly replaced by Blaise who gave her a light hug. When they had finished hugging her only Crabbe, Goyle and Draco hadn't hugged her. She was fine with the Crabbe and Goyle thing but from Draco it was awkward.

"Don't I get a hug from my favourite Slytherin?" Isabella asked, looking at Draco who was leaning against the wall. Draco looked at her then to the thing he was holding in his hand. He paused and thought for a second. Isabella sighed and started to turn over, knowing she wouldn't get a hug from Draco. She was wrong. Just as she was about to turn over, Draco hugged her tightly. That was when Dumbledore's words rang through her head. _Draco never wanted to let me go when I was younger…_Isabella thought weakly as Draco reluctantly, but covered it up with a smile, released her, he turned around and walked to the door then left.

"_Richard, where are you?! It's Isabella's seventh birthday party today! Where are you?!" Sarah called out to her husband. Isabella was walking besides her mum, chatting with Draco over their week-end plans. _

"_Mum said that I could stay over tonight and tomorrow night as well, Draco!" Isabella told Draco who was grinning at the idea. "So what'll we be doing?" _

"_Father said that we would probably go off to France during that time," Draco told her. Isabella sighed and looked down which made her mother laugh. _

"_That's the reason _why _I'm sending you, honey! You absolutely loved France, so, why not?" Sarah smiled when they started walking up the stairs. "Now, where is your father? I've been searching for him everywhere! Honestly-" Sarah abruptly stopped talking when she heard laughing from up stairs. "-you two should get back to the party…I hear the cake is…sweet and delicious."_

"_Okay!" the two laughed and started running outside to the party which they had just left. Sarah sighed then shook her head and continued walking up the stairs. _

"_Richard…why now?" Sarah whispered, when the laughing grew louder and someone screamed Richard's name in delight. "Why?" Sarah whispered as she walked towards a slightly opened door and pushed it open to reveal-_

Isabella sat up, gasping for breath and wincing at the tiny bit of pain which came from her thigh. Madam Pomfrey was looking at her and nodded in satisfaction.

"You're ready to go…and you need to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape," she told Isabella, as Isabella hopped out of the bed. "Been nearly a week and a half and she's already hyper-active," Madame Pomfrey chuckled then sighed. "It runs in the family."

"Um, professor Dumbledore…you wanted to speak to me?" Isabella asked as she walked inside of Dumbledore's office during the night. Dumbledore turned around and a smile lit his face. He looked happy that Isabella was on her two feet again as well as seeing her alive.

"Yes, I do…please take a seat," Dumbledore told her, as he took his seat and Isabella took hers. "Now then, you shall take your exams tomorrow. I want you to go to the third floor, but before you do so, I want you to go to Professor Snape where he has the potions you need. The rest shall be from instinct, do you understand?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Isabella nodded, stood up and left. Now, this is something to be scared of. About two weeks ago, Isabella nearly died and now he wants her to be put into a life or death situation…again? She knew this was going to be the start of so many messed up things to come and Harry, Hermione, Weasley's as well as Draco were on the ride as well.

* * *

**Yes people, it is one of the last few chapters before this story is finished :[ Do not worry though, the second is already in my head! :]**

**Anyway, yes, this is a short chapter like the last one but I want to get this chapter up because I can't update tomorrow since I am going to a birthday party :]**

**Anywho, please review! The drill: good? bad? Eh, you know it now right? :] I want to thank all the people who have favourited, subscribed and commented! It's been wonderful to get the reviews! **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	24. Chapter 24

Isabella was running up the moving stairs with Dolly to get to the third floor then try and get past Fluffy the three-headed dog. During her time being unconscious or sleeping she had seen who gave Hagrid, Fluffy in the first place. "A Greek chappie at a pub? Hagrid, you have outdone yourself this time… first Fluffy then a dragon. What next, talking marshmallows?" Isabella sighed as she was running up the second floor stairs which led to the third. "Then Norbert, who was given to Hagrid by a 'Dragon dealer'. Oh, that is rich but something isn't right. A cloaked person…Hagrid was given the egg by a cloaked person. Supposedly, it was the person in the Forbidden Forest…then it must have been Professor Quirrell," Isabella summed up then everything went together. Dolly and Isabella had to go down a level due to the fact that the stairs had started moving halfway. "So, Professor Quirrell had been holding the egg. He gave the egg to Hagrid, but, not until after a few drinks. Fluffy plus drinks equals secret to get past Fluffy. So, Hagrid had told Professor Quirrell that he had to put Fluffy to sleep with some music then he could get past. Now then, the thing that Fluffy is guarding is the Philosopher's stone. Therefore, Professor Quirrell must be there by now but what about the Mirror of Erised? That mirror must hold some unique properties given to the fact that it shows what the person wants." Isabella paused as they stopped in front of the door which led to the room which held Fluffy the damned three-headed dog which reminded her of a Rottweiler. "Then, the Mirror of Erised must have been moved down there to show him what he wanted. Though, how does Harry fit into this? Possibly, he holds what Professor Quirrell wants-the Philosopher's stone." Isabella looked at Dolly who was sniffing the door then look up at Isabella with obedience and excitement. "Ready, Dolly?" Isabella asked. Dolly barked as if for a go ahead.

Isabella pushed the door open, allowed Dolly to go in first, walked in and closed the door behind her. Everything was quiet-no music or dog. Dolly and Isabella scuttled quietly into the shadows, trying to get to the other side of the room. Everything was way too quiet, even for Isabella's standards since she lived at the mansion. The two walked in the shadows, knowing that this was the safest route. Without thinking Isabella looked behind her, found a three-headed dog that resembled Fluffy, smiled at him and turned around, still smiling. She stopped walking abruptly and Dolly stopped walking too, knowing that her owner had stopped too. Isabella turned around, smile gone and was replaced with a slightly overdone half-scared half-sheepish facial expression.

"Hey, Fluffy, you want to party? Hey, ho, say hey, ho! Let's raise the roof!" Isabella said in a not-so enthusiastic way while raising her hands to the roof, motioning for the 'let's raise the roof'. "No? Well, um, this is what we will do. Dolly and I shall run for our lives, while you are running after us, while we scramble through the trapdoor. Good plan? No? You're right…well…see you!" Isabella told Fluffy making a run to the trapdoor on the other side of the room with Dolly. Fluffy was barking and was taking long strides, trying to bite Isabella or eat her. Either way, they didn't care.

Isabella looked to her right and found a harp that was when the light bulb appeared. She took out her wand, aimed it at the harp and was going to use a spell she had made up during her extensive time at the Malfoy Manor. "Here goes nothing! _Ludomusi_!" Isabella yelled and two lines of bright white and black came out of the tip if the wand and hit the harp. The harp started playing an angelic rhythm and Fluffy fell to the ground sleeping. Still running and holding her wand, she suddenly dropped to her knees, skidding across the floor while grabbing Dolly during the process. She aimed her wand at the trapdoor and yelled, "_Patefacio Sursum_!" The trapdoor opened up and let Isabella, who was holding Dolly as well as her wand, fall into the next room. _(__**A/N: Ludomusi**_** is something I made up using Latin, which technically means to play music.**_** Patefacio Sursum **_**means to open up**_.) _

The room was covered in Devil's Snare, which, meant that this was simply easy…if Isabella could find her wand. She had released Dolly and her wand during the fall and, quite frankly, Isabella has now officially regretted doing that in the first place. She knew that she couldn't move about so much because it would suffocate her and die. What had Professor Sprout told her and what had Snape taught her?

"_Devil's Snare, suffocates whatever it touches, but, cannot stand light or fire."_

Light or fire! That was it! Now then, only to remember what Snape had taught her on using no wand on a spell. He said something about clearing the mind and all that junk…like she ever listened. This time, she regrets it more than usual but looked at Dolly who had a stick in her mouth. Isabella laughed out in joy and clapped for her dog.

"Good, girl, Dolly! Who is going to get a big, fat hug? Now, throw the damn thing over so we can get going!" Isabella said, as Dolly placed the wand on the snare and rolled it with her nose. The reached Isabella and she took hold of it until she found her throat getting restricted. "Oh, great, I'm never going to have a family or a husband…oh well…that stuff is way too mushy anyway! Now then, what was that spell…oh…right…_Incendio!_" Isabella gasped and a bright blue light came out of the time of her wand. The blue light became brighter and brighter until the Devil's Snare recoiled and allowed the two to drop to the next floor.

The next floor must have been the easiest of them all as all Isabella had to do was find a key. "This is _definitely _going to be an easy task!" Isabella yelled out in sarcasm as a few hundred keys floated about. On the other side of the room was a big door. So a different kind of key…works for her. She looked behind her and found a broom; she picked it up then mounted it. She pushed off of the floor gently, picked up Dolly and flew high into the air, only to spot a silver key with one broken wing. "This is going to be easier than I-" Isabella was cut off as she had to dodge several flying keys flying at her. "Okay, maybe not as easy as I thought," Isabella sighed in frustration.

She continued to float around for a bit then suddenly did a sharp dive as she spotted the silver key again. Her plan was working, besides the other few hundred keys which was one less, going after her. "What will it take for you keys to leave me alone?!" Isabella shouted as she grabbed the slow key, got near ground again, jumped off and stuck the key in the door. She dashed out of the room, with Dolly behind her, and closed the door quickly which was suddenly hit by the one less key parade.

In the next room, Isabella found herself in a room which had already been done and to her surprise found Hermione as well as Ron. She walked up to the quietly but stopped when she heard them talking.

"Do you think Harry'll be alright?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged, looked up and smiled at Isabella.

"Hey Isabella, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, just a bit confused.

"I would like to ask the same thing," Isabella responded. Hermione smiled at her and Ron weakly responded with a chuckle.

"Good point, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you guys, now then, where is Harry?"

"He's gone on and drank the potion that would get him past the flames. Well, you better get going…don't worry, Harry doesn't know that you exist," Hermione told her then shooed her away.

In the next room, Isabella found herself staring at an ugly mountain troll. The mountain troll was sleeping, and to Isabella's surprise, she didn't have to do anything but walk on. "No wonder they don't get nice children, eh, Dolly?" Isabella laughed as they walked into the next room.

In the next room, was the room that Snape had given the potions to. She would have to drink the vial that was labelled: DRINK THIS TO GET THROUGH TO SAVE POTTER, BUT, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE'S DEAD! _Ah, the loving words from Snape…how delightful._ Isabella thought smugly. She drank the vial that was labelled and went on through the flames.

In the next room, she ran into the shadows, not making a sound. She stared at the scene as Professor Quirrell started undoing his purple turban. _He really needs to clean that turban!_ Isabella thought with humour but continued to watch. Isabella's right shoulder began to hurt again, and only bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming. She also prevented herself from springing out of her hiding place by digging her somewhat long nails into her soft palm.

Professor Quirrell turned around and Harry had the same expression as Isabella had when she was in the woods. He wanted to scream and horror had been carved into his face. What do you expect? Seeing a man with two heads and the other head is the one that killed your mother and father_? Oh yeah, that definitely isn't scary whatsoever!_ Isabella thought as she continued to watch the scene.

"Harry Potter…" Voldemort whispered.

Isabella saw that Harry _wanted _to take a step back but couldn't since he was scared.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Isabella's eyes widened, so, she was right. Harry did have something Professor Quirrell wanted, and, to her knowledge, it was for Voldemort. Isabella watched as the fear disappeared and was replaced with shock. So he knew that it was in his pocket and Voldemort had known all along? Isabella watched as he stumbled backwards.

"Don't be a fool," snarled Voldemort. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…They died begging me for mercy…"

"LIAR!" Harry yelled, and to Isabella's surprise, so did she.

Professor Quirrell was walking backwards at Harry, so that Voldemort could still see him. Isabella watched in an eagle-like fashion as he continued to walk to Harry. Voldemort was now smiling.

"How touching…" Voldemort hissed. "I always value bravery…Yes, boy, your parents were brave…I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you…Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to die in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry yelled, and Isabella barely whispered a yes when Harry sprang towards the flame door.

Isabella knew this was it, when Harry gets to the flame door her parade is over.

"SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort screamed. In the next second, much to the shock to both Harry and Isabella, Quirrell's hand encircled around Harry's wrist. Harry screamed out in pain, and Isabella was gasping for breath as the pain in her shoulder was growing. Harry was trying to get away but to Harry and Isabella's surprise, Quirrell let go of Harry. Isabella watched Quirrell as he stumbled back, hunched over in pain and looking at his blistered fingers.

""Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort shrieked again. Quirrell lunged at Harry, knocking him off of his own two feet. Quirrell was on top of Harry, his hands around Harry's neck-Harry was howling out in agony, Quirrell was also but Isabella stayed put and unclenched her fingers only to found her own blood shed.

"Master, I cannot hold him-my hands-my hands!" Quirrell yelled. Quirrell was still on top of Harry-_Pedophile alert! _Isabella thought-but he was staring at his pants, bewildered. From this view, Isabella couldn't see what was happening down there, but, she supposedly thought it was something bad.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" Voldemort screeched yet again.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse that Isabella saw her mother do to an amateur dark wizard, but, Harry reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face only to receive-

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off of Harry, his face blistering too, which sent a light bulb to Isabella as well as Harry: Quirrell couldn't touch Harry's skin without suffering pain-this probably also meant Isabella. Harry's only chance of living was to put Quirrell through enough pain to stop him from doing the deadly curse.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed, trying to throw Harry off of him, which only led Isabella to cheer on for Harry.

"KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" Voldemort kept on chanting, while Isabella yelled Harry's name, knowing that she will most probably get killed by Dumbledore.

All of a sudden, Harry blacked out as Quirrell wrenched his arm free. "HARRY!" Isabella screeched as she came running out of the shadows with Dolly besides her. Quirrell turned around and glared at the girl.

"My master, shall I kill this girl?" Quirrell asked maniacally. Voldemort responded with a yes and Quirrell started doing the deadly curse that he was going to do on Harry.

"Not if I can't help it, you retard!" Isabella yelled and leapt upon Quirrell. Dolly jumped onto him too, but, on his legs. Isabella pressed her hands against his face roughly and placed them there. Under her fingers, she could feel the heat coming off of his face and his screaming out in pain. There was also another reason for him screaming out in pain because Dolly had bit him in between the legs.

Isabella stayed there until he had stopped responding and stood up with Dolly growling angrily. Suddenly a ghost type of spirit leapt up into the air and went straight for Isabella. This time it was personal. "Eat this, _Expulso!_" Isabella screeched and the spirit screamed out and disappeared into vapour. "Come on, Harry, I've got you to carry back up there," Isabella smiled as she lifted him up while he was still unconscious, wrapped his arm around her neck and dragged him back to the next room where she drank the other bit of potion to allow them to get through.

* * *

**Thank you! thank you! Thank you all the people who have pushed me through so far! Oh and heads up: next chapter shall be the last chapter of the story and this'll be my very first completed story: OH EM GEE! Nah, just kidding. But the enxt story will go out after a day or two after the last chapter :]**

**Anywho, please review! I am up for an kind of advice-besides burning.**

**Anyway, i was looking through something random on the internet when i found out the Twilight had 4 nominations for the razzles (or razzies) Ohhh, that's bad for them! :P Anyway, have a great day...but I didnt sicne I couldnt go to the Nickelback concert *tear rolls down cheek* I could have gone backstage! XD**

**~~~Vampire-angel1996~~~**


	25. Chapter 25

Three days after the incident with Quirrell, Voldemort and Harry, Isabella was relaxing besides the lake while reading a book. She was sitting down, her back against the tree while her eyes continued to go across the page quickly. Everyone knew what happened down there, and yet, everyone didn't mention it to the awoken Harry Potter. There was one reason why no one mentioned it because Dumbledore had previously said that if Harry knew about me they wouldn't see the next day. Isabella sighed and closed the book; she had done _nothing _of the interest during the time after the tiny fight. She had done her tests-passed them, but, apparently Draco had done a lot worse. _Telling, Lucius, _Isabella thought weakly and then looked up to find the twins in the tree.

"Having fun boys?" Isabella asked. George and Fred chuckled then jumped off of the branch they were sitting on. They landed besides Isabella and then sat down next to her, giving her a poke. Isabella sighed and placed the book in front of her.

"What's up?" Fred asked. Isabella had a tiny grin on her face then looked up.

"The sky," she answered cheekily. The twins chuckled when Isabella went to look at George and Fred. "Nothing much, just reading and all…why?" she said, slightly confused. Fred held out his hand to reveal a bit of purple cloth. "What do you want _me _to do with some purple cloth?"

"Professor Quirrell, ring any bells?" Fred asked. Isabella looked away from them then sighed. "Look, petal, what happened down there?"

Isabella looked at some Hufflepuff second years then sighed. "I killed Professor Quirrell." Fred and George's jaws dropped to the ground then Isabella laughed wildly. "Oh, gosh, you should see your faces! I didn't kill Professor Quirrell, well, I did, but I somehow finished him. Voldemort was stuck on the back of his head, so that's why he wore that ugly purple turban."

"Ah, okay, but what I don't get is that you cannot be mentioned to Harry and what happened to the stone?" George said, as he patted her shoulder.

"Harry is my god-brother and there are supposedly some more things I have to get through to actually meet Harry. Well, that's what Dumbledore said. The stone has been destroyed and Nicholas Flamel-as well as his wife-will die. That's it," Isabella summed up, thinking of anything else. "Oh, and I am hungry…you have any chocolate frogs on you?" Isabella laughed.

"That's the Isabella we know and get into mischief with!" George laughed as he handed her a chocolate frog.

"Speaking of mischief, here comes the angel," Fred sighed in annoyance as Percy was making his way over to them.

"What are you lot up to?" Percy asked. Isabella sighed and lifted the half eaten chocolate frog.

"Is that enough evidence for you?" Isabella snapped impatiently. Percy glared at her which she returned. "You see, this is _why _we play pranks on you!" Isabella told him in an honest voice. Percy gaped at Isabella, who gave him an innocent smile.

"I remember when you used to be a nice girl," Percy told her.

"When was that?" Isabella grinned. The twins laughed, and gave each other high fives. "I remember when you-oh wait…you never were," Isabella smiled. Percy gave her another glare then turned his attention to dying twins who were laughing like hell and pounding their fists on the ground.

"You two, you are going to be in such big trouble when we get home," Percy threatened. The twins continued to laugh harder than before which sent Percy away, infuriating.

"Smooth boys, real smooth," Isabella grinned as the boys regained themselves.

"Tell us what really happened," Fred insisted as the two calmed down after their most favourite experience of the year.

"Besides the fact that you literally burned our brother to the ground," George added, with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"How about you don't, Miss Winters," a familiar voice told Isabella sternly.

"Busted?" Isabella guessed as she looked up to find Professor McGonagall. She nodded at Isabella who hung her head. "I am ever so sorry, Miss, I will never say such forbidden things ever again. I promise," Isabella told her, with an extremely convincing voice.

"Very well, continue with your doings," Professor McGonagall told her, meaning she was convinced. Isabella nodded and the professor walked away leaving Isabella with a cunning idea.

"Well here goes-I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" Isabella screamed. In a split second, her head of house was in front of her, looking extremely unpleasant. "Just kidding, professor!"

"Just like your mother, very well, just…just be quiet alright?" she told her and walked off, shaking her head. Isabella held out her two hands and allowed the twins to give her high fives.

"What I told you before was what really happened," Isabella explained. Finally they nodded and gave her a hug. "Don't kill me…I nearly died carrying up Harry as well as your brother!"

~~~~----~~~~

End of year feast, Isabella sat far away from the Gryffindor table-to be exact the Slytherin table. She sat opposite of Draco, thinking things through. She was still wondering why Voldemort is trying to kill Harry but most of all, why is he trying to kill both of them? Isabella pondered a little while more until Daphne clapped her hands in front of Isabella's face. Isabella shook her head and looked at Daphne, dumbstruck. Daphne shook her head, sighed then patted Isabella on the shoulder.

"Stop daydreaming, you make yourself look like you were thinking," Daphne told her.

"I was thinking…" Isabella told her, annoyed. Daphne turned bright red then continued to talk to Pansy. Isabella looked at Draco who had a smug look on his face. _Oh, yay, I'm definitely going to be annoyed with during the summer, _Isabella thought gently. "If you are going to annoy me all through summer, saying that Slytherin won…I'm going to tell your father that you got lower grades than Hermione," Isabella told him but paused for a minute to think things through. "Oh wait a minute, your father is the School Governor, I _completely forgot_," Isabella told him in a sweet voice. Draco's smug face disappeared for a second as Dumbledore arrived into the Slytherin coloured hall.

"But we haven't got our exam results…you know them don't you?" Draco asked and Isabella responded with an enthusiastic nod.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller then they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…Now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The Slytherins started cheering and stomping around the table. Isabella sighed and slumped as Draco banged his goblet on the table. She slumped in her chair and sighed since she has to put up with it for a long time.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still and the Slytherins became very quiet and the smiles started to disappear

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…First to Mr Ronald Weasley…"

Isabella didn't dare to look behind her, just in case if Harry were watching the Slytherins.

"…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty house."

Isabella, and the other Gryffindors cheered, nearly raising the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Isabella heard Percy telling the prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

Finally there was silence.

"Second-to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Isabella grinned at Draco who was looking shocked. "Look who's laughing now," Isabella smiled, "you got beaten by Hermione…how…adorable."

Now a hundred points up, Dumbledore continued.

"Now-to Mr Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went very quiet and Isabella had to resist the urge to cough. "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The noise was extremely loud-louder than Isabella plugging her electric guitar in and playing it. Isabella was now yelling with the Gryffindors that they now had four hundred and seventy-two points-just like Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherin was a tie, which seemed to wipe off the smirk from all of the Slytherins. Isabella thought for a minute then she made the biggest smile she could have ever made.

"Wait for it, Draco," Isabella told him when Dumbledore raised his hand. When he did so, the room eventually fell quiet again.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said, smiling. Isabella turned to look at him, knowing it wouldn't be her of all people, but decided to cheer on the person who got the extra points. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to out friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

That was when Isabella seemed to glow like the sun in that moment. Isabella cheered with the other Gryffindors for Neville and even to her she was surprised. Neville standing up to his friends? _Rebel! _Isabella thought with humour. Isabella looked at Draco who was stunned and horrified. He had just gotten beaten by four people who he loved to taunt. "MAN! This has got to be a story I have to tell my children when I grow up!" Isabella laughed.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the applause, since Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the happy ending of Slytherins reign, "we need a little change of decoration.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. In a blink, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold. The huge serpent disappeared to be fitted with a Gryffindor lion. Isabella saw that Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand with a forced smile. Isabella saw that Snape had given someone-most preferably Harry-a cold stare then looked over to the Slytherin table in defeat.

~~~---~~~~

Isabella found out her _overall _results which ended up being the highest in her year, along with Hermione and Theodore. Draco on the other hand wasn't too happy with the fact that he had gotten just over sixty percent in all of his tests besides Potions where he had gotten ninety percent. Surprisingly, to everyone's shock, Goyle had gotten past his tests as well as Crabbe.

Isabella's wardrobe was unpacked, her guitar back in its case and her dog somehow groomed. Her wardrobe was in her trunk and she was all set for the summer which meant more shenanigans with Chloe and Brittany but without the Twins. _How can it be shenanigans without Fred and George?! _Isabella thought gently. Isabella went with Draco on the boats back to the train station where she actually saw how beautiful the castle really was. They boarded the train, waited for a few minutes and they were off again. The Slytherin first years had taken into account that Dolly was the most adorable thing they had ever seen which to Isabella anything wasn't new. Isabella, Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Theodore, Blaise, Daphne and Pansy were all getting dressed up into their muggle clothes. Muggle clothes for the girls were jeans and top while the boys actually wore formal clothing. Isabella had just finished her five chocolate frogs when they pulled up to King's Cross Station.

It took a while for everyone to get off of the train, while Isabella stayed back a bit and waited for the twins. She walked with the twins out onto the platform still talking and laughing until Percy came and ruined the fun.

"Remember Isabella, no-"

"You can't tell me what to do _outside _of Hogwarts…I have Draco for that," Isabella smiled at Percy who nodded in satisfaction and went through the barrier. "Do you think Harry went already?" Isabella asked. Fred and George laughed.

"Isabella, it has been ten minutes…I'm pretty sure he has already gone," Fred laughed. George nodded in agreement then the trio made their way through the barrier to be greeted by:

"See you next year, Isabella!"

"Hey, Potter's god-sister…have a great summer!"

Isabella smiled at them until red headed girl jumped on Isabella hugging her to bits.

"ISABELLA! LONG TIME!" Ginny squealed. Fred and George looked at each then dragged their little sister off of Isabella.

"Yeah, long time…hey Mrs Weasley!" Isabella smiled. Mrs Weasley walked over to Isabella and gave her a hug.

"Very long time, dear. Have the Malfoy family been taking good care of you?"

"Yeah, they have…hey Lucius and Narcissa! Oh, sorry guys…I have to get going…see you around then?" Isabella smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Fred, George, Ginny and Ron told her. Isabella gave them all a hug-including Percy and walked over to the Malfoy group with her trolley as well as Dolly.

"Hello Lucius and Narcissa, I had a very eventful time at Hogwarts!" Isabella told them enthusiastically as they made their way out of the station.

"Really?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah and guess what!" Isabella told them.

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"Draco did really bad for a Malfoy in his tests," Isabella grinned.

* * *

**GUUYYYSSS!!! This is my last chapter for this story! DON'T FRET THOUGH! Sequel is coming up and it shall be based on the second book like this is for the first :] YAY! So, then, please check out my profile to read the next story which shall be out either tomorrow or the next day after that. :] **

**Anyway, please review! Good? Bad? So far the reviews I'm getting are really awesome! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *hugs the people who have favourited, subscribed and reviewed***

**:]**

**~~~~VAMPIRE-ANGEL1996~~~~**


	26. Author's Note!

**HELLO GUYS! THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! MY NEW STORY IS UP NOW! :D SORRY FOR THE CAPS! I AM NOT EXACTLY BOTHERED ON MAKING IT UNCAPS LOCK! HAHA! ANYWAY, PLEASE HEAD ON OVER AND CHECK IT OUT! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS REALLY RANDOM XD NOT LIKE MOST OF THE CHAPTERS IN THIS story wasn't random. Oh now i stop writing in caps!**

**haha! **

**please check it out!**

**Love**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**

**P.S: i just put it up so it may take a while ;D**


End file.
